Loco por Ella
by Personaggio
Summary: Ginevra Weasley nació con un propósito que ella ignoraba en su totalidad: volverlo completamente loco. - H&G. Universo Alterno. TERMINADO.
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes presentes en esta trama no me pertenecen, son de JK y la Warner. _

_Otro capricho mío. Per Me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella<strong>

_**Capítulo I**_

* * *

><p>- Eres tan ardiente que derretirías el polo norte con tan sólo verlo desde el avión.<p>

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Lo acabo de inventar. Estoy tratando de encontrar nuevos piropos que…

- ¡Olvídate! No vuelvas a decir algo así. ¡Babosadas!

Harry se alzó de hombros y liberó un resoplido, ofuscado.

- Necesito tu ayuda, de verdad – Observó a su amiga, suplicando. – Hermione, por favor.

- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? – Preguntó la castaña. – Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de tus amigos.

- ¡Tú eres mujer! Sabes qué cosas les gusta a ustedes y qué no. Soy un desastre, te lo he demostrado. Necesito…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo… - Hermione suspiró, observando a su amigo frente a ella. Le era difícil no decirle que le ayudaría cuando la expresión de Harry denotaba tal desesperación que, quien lo viera, quizá pensaría que el chico estaba a punto de lanzarse a las vías de un tren.

- ¡Por favor! Eres mi mejor amiga – Harry se arrodilló y juntó las manos en señal de ruego. Hermione le bramó que se levantara, absteniéndose él de obedecer de hacerlo hasta recibir un sí por parte de ella. – Por favor, Hermione, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… seré tu esclavo, te compraré lo que gustes, cepillaré a tu insoportable gato… ¡ayúdame! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- ¡De acuerdo! – Aceptó la mujer, alzando las palmas de sus manos hacia el frente. Harry lanzó un grito de agradecimiento conforme se levantaba del suelo. – Seguramente me arrepentiré – susurró ella para sí.

Lo sabía, sería un caos tremendo. El hombre era un completo inútil en cuanto al cortejo, al coqueteo, a la galantería… y a todo lo referente con buscar pareja se tratase, ¡cataclismo! Harry era malísimo en todo lo referente a las mujeres. Era su amigo, y lo adoraba como a un hermano, pero no podía negar que el moreno era tan… tan… tan… tan…

No hallaba la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que no entendía el por qué… ¡bah! Sí lo entendía, Harry no poseía precisamente un físico perfecto; era más bien delgaducho, pálido hasta las metras, un tanto ojeroso (aún cuando dormía las horas debidas), desgarbado, algo enclenque a simple vista y, como la cerecita del pastel, tenía problemillas con el acné. Sí, su figura dejaba a una mujer con mucho qué desear, y él estaba bastante claro en eso, por lo que toda la confianza en sí mismo se había evaporado casi por completo y no sabía qué demonios hacer estando junto a cualquier fémina que le llamase la atención (porque no sólo era el físico lo que importaba) Harry actuaba de mil maneras estúpidas y más de una vez terminó con una patada en la entrepierna al apenas abrir la boca y decir una palabra. ¡Sólo a un ignorante en cuanto a las mujeres se le ocurriría utilizar frases del estilo "_Eres tan ardiente que derretirías el polo norte con tan sólo verlo desde el avión_"!

Con veintiún años y no había tenido novia en su vida, además, Hermione podía jurar por cualquier cosa que nunca le habían besado. Jamás se lo confesó, pero lo adivinaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Harry Potter era casi transparente para ella, no por nada habían compartido diez años de amistad inquebrantable. Le conocía. Su amigo bien podía no tener la apariencia de un modelo de bóxers, mas sabía lo dulce, atento, amable e inteligente que era. Si tan sólo se diera a mostrar esas cualidades estando ante una mujer que le gustase…

- Trataré de ayudarte, pero debes saber que la mayor parte del trabajo recae sobre ti. No voy a acompañarte a citas y menos voy a ser tu vocera cuando quieras invitar a alguien a salir. Tan sólo te aconsejaré, nada más.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Había algo más dentro de todo ese numerito desesperado de Harry. Desde siempre tuvo problemas para ligarse a una chica, pero nunca había mostrado tanto interés en aprender a cortejarlas. Hermione olía algo que el moreno aún no le había querido soltar. Ella lo sabía, no era una tonta.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica que te gusta? ¡Vamos! Te conozco, Harry. Siempre fuiste terrible para conseguir citas y nunca te había preocupado tanto, ni siquiera cuando te acusaron de gay. Leo la desesperación en tus ojos y la única razón válida que encuentro para verte tan preocupado por esto, es que hay alguien rondando por tu cabeza.

- Eso no…

- Me conoces, puedo parecer estúpida pero sabes que no lo soy. Por algo recurres a mí.

- Hermione…

- ¿Quién es?

- Es… - exhaló una gran cantidad de aire. Hermione había dado justo en el blanco; sí había alguien. ¡Por todos los cielos! No podía sacarse a esa mujer de la mente. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido aquella atronadora atracción, ¡le tenía loco! Plenamente loco. Era algo tan rápido, tan nuevo y tan desconocido que su mente aún no podía procesar bien toda la situación en la que se hallaba. ¿Estaba siendo muy iluso al querer y creer poder conquistarla? ¡Le faltaban tantas cosas! Físico, actitud, estilo y algo más que un simple trabajo en la tienda de escobas del Callejón Diagon.

¡Sería tan difícil! Más sencillo fuese todo si tan solo pudiese nacer de nuevo; con otra cara, otro cuerpo y con una actitud más segura, confiada y atractiva.

- ¡Harry! – Bramó la castaña, tronando los dedos frente a su rostro para así llamar su atención. – Dime quien es. ¿La conozco? – El moreno asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Sí? ¿Trabaja en la tienda contigo? ¡Es Melanie!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No es ella… es… es…

- ¡Habla ya, Harry!

- Es Ginny Weasley – dijo al fin.

- Ginny.

- Ella.

- La hermana de Ron.

- Tu novio desde hace un mes.

La expresión de Hermione se mantuvo estática por unos minutos, presionó los labios observando a su amigo y arrugó el rostro sin saber qué pensar exactamente. ¿Había resaltado el _casi _cuando pensó lo transparente que le era Harry? Y es que no se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaba la hermana de Ronald Weasley sobre él. No lo pensó nunca, tomando en cuenta que el moreno había conocido a la joven hacia apenas un par de semanas por mera casualidad.

Suspiró, alzando la vista. Llevaba poco conociendo a la chica, mas no podía negar que Ginevra Weasley le era algo… _singular, _sería la palabra adecuada.

Sí, en definitiva, Harry necesitaría de algo más que sus consejos si pretendía _conquistar_ a su reciente cuñada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sí, sí, estoy publicando otra cosa, _otra, otra_, _otra..._ No seré de esas escritoras que se extrañan mucho, pero me molesta a mí misma estar publicando algo nuevo cuando sé que tengo un par de historias inconclusas y que tardo tiempo, _tiempo, tiempo..._ en actualizar.

Y dirán, ¿qué hace entonces publicando otra cosa? _Seh_, así somos los humanos; decimos y pensamos una cosa y luego hacemos algo completamente distinto. ¡Eso se debe corregir!

Bien, ahora el fic. Será pequeño. Para los que me conocen, sabrán que no soy de escribir capítulos largos, simplemente me aburren, así es. Por lo tanto, este pequeño fic constará de capítulos cortos, así como éste primero. Este fic es un gusto que me estoy dando a mí misma. Desde hacía tiempo que quería una historia en la cual Harry no fuese un modelo perfecto en cuanto al físico y experto en las mujeres, con incontables ex-novias y toda una vida llena de experiencias sexuales. _Nah_, no quería otra historia así, por lo que este Harry acá presente será escualidito, paliducho, con acné (ligerillo), pésimo con las mujeres, ¡y virgen! ¡sí! Ja, ja, ja (?) JK no describe precisamente a un Adonis, ¿no es así?

Tengo la trama de a momento (espontánea, no muy pensada... con esta historia me está pasando los mismo que con _Bailando Juntos_ -MiniFic Draco/Ginny-) Esas historias que no se idean, simplemente salen como salen.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leerme. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ya saben, ¡bienvenida sea!

Pronto próximo capítulo =)


	2. Capítulo II

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella<strong>

_**Capítulo II**_

* * *

><p>No sudar, no tartamudear, no parecer estúpido… En sus experiencias pasadas no solía quedarse mudo, mas siempre que abría la boca una catarata de idioteces salían de ella, las expulsaba sin poder contenerse. Deseaba fervientemente que ese no fuese el caso cuando estuviese frente a Ginny Weasley. La primera vez que cruzó su mirada con esa pelirroja, sólo atinó a murmurar su nombre una vez conforme estrechaba su mano (ya empezando a sudar) y a tratar de evadir ese insoportable tic en el ojo izquierdo que tendía a sufrir siempre cuando cualquier tipo de emoción le invadía. Debía concentrarse, relajarse, respirar…<p>

- No te encorves al caminar, Harry – Hermione le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda con el fin de que el chico caminara un poco más derecho. – Relájate, por favor. ¡Y sécate el sudor de la frente!

_¡Maldito sudor!_ El moreno tomó el pañuelo que su amiga le ofrecía y lo pasó por su cara con notable ansiedad, sus lentes se torcieron y por poco no caían al suelo.

- ¿Qué conoces de Ginny? –Interrogó, mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa del pequeño café en el cual se reunirían con la susodicha y el novio de la castaña.

- Aún no me relaciono mucho con ella.

- ¿No la conociste cuando Ron te presentó a su familia?

- Ginny estaba de viaje en Escocia. El día que nos topamos con ella y con Ron, tenía cinco días de haber regresado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustó apenas la viste? ¡Lo peor! ¿Cómo no pude yo darme cuenta? ¿Pudiste controlar el tic en esa ocasión? Si es así, ¡estupendo! Porque eso quiere decir que ya no tendremos que verte con ese latir frenético en el parpado. Era algo desesperante.

La verdad era que sí había sufrido del tic en el ojo. Por más que trató de evitarlo, ese palpito en el párpado se le presentó para mortificarlo, y con notable avidez. La razón por la cual su querida amiga no lo había notado, se debía al hecho de que toda su atención se encontraba en el pelirrojo que venía del brazo con la joven Weasley.

- De acuerdo, así es la situación; te presentaré a Ginny de una forma más… formal, con el fin de que puedan considerarse al menos conocidos y no temas saludarle cuando la veas en la calle. El resto estará en tus manos, Harry.

- ¿Eso es en lo único que me ayudarás? ¿Sólo me la presentarás "formalmente", y ya? – Se notaba el control que aplicaba el joven para no sonar exaltado. - ¡Se supone que me aconsejarías, Hermione! No puedo…

- ¡Te he dicho todo lo que puedo decirte! Mantente sereno, relajado, actúa amable, sé tú mismo, ¡y nada de piropos inventados!

- ¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

- Eres adorable, si controlaras esos nervios que te comen, más de una mujer caería a tus pies. Además, te ves muy bien; sabía que esa ropa te sentaría positivamente. ¡Ponte derecho! – Chilló – No sé muchas cosas de Ginny… - continuó. – Se llama Ginevra, así, pero le gusta que le digan Ginny. Es agradable. Le gusta charlar mucho, eso sí, y… ¡por supuesto! – bramó de pronto, haciendo que el moreno diera un saltito sobre su silla. – Me dijo que le fascina volar. ¡Ahí está! Tú también amas volar y trabajas en una tienda de escobas, pueden hablar de eso.

- Creo que tengo ganas de ir al baño – Harry apoyó sus dos manos sobre el estómago, arrugando la cara.

- Tranquilízate. ¡Y no te encorves!

- Ella es hermosa y yo… ¡Por Dios! De nuevo estoy sudando. ¿Tienes otro pañuelo? Creo que ya empapé el primero que me diste.

Hermione suspiró al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en su bolso. Le tendió a Harry el pañuelo y pidió dos vasos de limonada al mesonero que se acercó para atenderlos. Su amigo necesitaría de mucha hidratación.

- No creo que esto sea buena idea. Quizá deba irme – El moreno se levantó de la mesa y pasó las palmas de sus manos por sobre sus Jeans para secar el resto de sudor.

- Por favor, Harry. Mírame, sólo… Inhala – Hermione inhaló una considerable cantidad de aire, haciendo señas para que el chico le imitara a la vez. –Exhala – exhaló lentamente. – Así… ¿ves? Mantenerse tranquilo no es tan difícil. Sólo repite ese ejercicio un par de veces más y te sentirás bien.

Harry obedeció. Se sentó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando. Inhalando y exhalando. Se repitió en su mente aquella lista que venía haciéndose desde que Hermione le lanzó, sin anestesia, la "cita" que tenían esa tarde; Ronald la vería para compartir una merienda y llevaría a su hermana Ginny para conocerse mejor. Ella a su vez llevaría a Harry, al cual consideraba como su queridísimo hermano de corazón y alma. Para el moreno era importante conocer más a fondo a la pareja de su mejor amiga, mas en ese momento en lo que menos pensaba era en interrogar a Ron para saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Su mente se estaba limitando a una sola cosa, relacionada netamente con Ginevra… Ginny Weasley.

_No sudar, no tartamudear, no parecer estúpido, nada de piropos inventados. ¡Habla de escobas! Sí, le gusta volar. A tí también te gusta. Hablar de escobas, no sudar, no tartamudear, no parecer estúpido… ¡Relájate! Inhala y exhala. No eres un mal tipo. Le caerás bien. Hermione dijo que era agradable. La gente agradable es buena con tipos como tú. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te dijo cuando se vieron aquella vez? "Un placer, Harry" Sí, dijo "un placer" ¡Y con una voz tan linda! ¿Pero qué es lo que te atrae tanto? ¡Su pelo! Tiene un precioso cabello. Hermione te dijo que lo que más le gustaba de Ron era su cabello rojo… Sí, quizá el cabello de los Weasley tiene alguna especie de poder que enamora. Seguramente han de tener muchos fans. No te sacas esa melena de la cabeza para nada. Ahí está. ¡Y huele tan bien! Desde dónde estabas paradote pudiste aspirar su aroma. ¡Y tiene unas pecas tan tiernas! ¡Iiiush! Estás sudando de nuevo… inhala y exhala. Recuerda: No sudar, no tartamudear, no parecer estúpido… ¡Detén el sudor, Harry! Menos mal utilizas un buen desodorante._

- Harry – le llamó Hermione. Abrió los ojos y, sencillamente, aún no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

El cuerpo de Ginny Weasley era aún más bonito de lo que recordaba. La boca se le secó y el sudor de su frente, de sus manos y de sus axilas parecía multiplicarse.

- ¿Él se encuentra bien?

¡Ahí la linda voz! Debía controlarse y alzar la vista, no podía quedarse cual baboso observando…

- Harry… - Hermione le sacudió en el hombro. Tragando fuertemente, levantó la mirada; costándole Dios y su ayuda apartar sus ojos del sexy ombligo de Ginevra, adornado con un pequeño_ piercing_ brillante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Gracias por leer! Sí será un fic ligerito, fresco y tirado a lo loco (no muy pensado) como mencioné en el primer capítulo; espero les guste. Éste segundo cap. me agradó en particular, jejeje. Ya veremos cómo se las hará Harry para mantener una compostura adecuada, (aunque primero debe lograrla) Muajaja (?)

Un beso, y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.!**


	3. Capítulo III

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella<strong>

_**Capítulo III.**_

* * *

><p>Terminaría ahogándose con un cubito de hielo. Llevaba más de tres vasos de limonada y aún así sentía la garganta seca y rasposa, como si una espina de pescado hubiese circulado por ahí. Sí, los nervios eran su peor enemigo, no encontraba cómo contralarlos. Seguramente Ginny pensaba que sufría de alguna enfermedad en la cabeza, o quién sabía qué cosa.<p>

No estaba haciendo el tonto, simplemente era uno. ¡Un completo tonto!

_¡Vamos, hombre! Habla, di algo. Casi uno hora en la mesa y no has dicho más que dos palabras. ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilízate. Piensa, luego habla. ¡No, no vas a meter la pata! Di algo interesante, cualquier cosa. Hermione los está aburriendo con… ¿de qué es lo que habla Hermione? Seguro es de algo aburrido, aunque se ve muy divertida con Ron, ¿de qué hablan? Ginny también ríe. Tranquilo, respira… Recuerda, la intranquilidad hace que el acné en tu cara se pronuncie. Evita eso, ¡evítalo! ¡Y no sudes otra vez!_

- Y dime, Harry, ¿ya tienen a la venta el nuevo modelo de Saeta de Fuego? Estuve como loca buscándolo en Escocia, pero aún no llegaba a las tiendas.

_Eso es para ti, sí, ¡te está hablando! Dile algo, respóndele. No, no la mires así. No, ¡no trates de irte a su ombligo! Ajá, sus ojos, mira sus ojos y responde. ¡Tiene unos ojos tan lindos! Chocolate, sí, te gusta mucho el chocolate…_

- Me gusta el chocolate.

_Tarado._

Bebió de una lo que le quedaba de su vaso de limonada, ignorando el cosquilleo en la nuca que le causaba la mirada de la joven. Quería, de una u otra forma, que Hermione le salvase del momento incómodo, mas la mujer se hallaba absorta conversando de sólo Dios sabía de qué con el pelirrojo; la mesa no era tan grande, sin embargo, parecía que los dos estaban sentados muy lejos.

- Es decir… se me antoja un pastel de chocolate. Disculpe… – llamó al mesero. –Un trozo de pastel de chocolate, ¿gustas uno? – preguntó, observando a la chica de reojo, verla de frente le causaba estremecimientos.

- Pues… claro, también me gusta el chocolate.

_¡Bien hecho!_

- Que sean dos.

_Así, Harry. Así._

- Tres, por favor – Ronald Weasley dirigió su atención hacia el mesero que apuntaba en su pequeña libreta. – Y un trozo de tarta de limón – añadió, observando a Hermione. La tarta de limón era su favorita.

- ¡Ah! Y otro vaso de limonada – recordó el moreno. – Lo siento, ¿de qué hablábamos?

_Muy bien… ¡Listo! Continúa así._

- Te pregunté si ya está a la venta el nuevo modelo de Saeta de Fuego en la tienda donde trabajas – repitió Ginny. La pelirroja le miraba de una manera… curiosa. ¡Lo que daría por saber lo que pensaba! Oh no, no era buena idea. Probablemente su opinión sobre él no era muy agradable. Terminaría de irse por el caño.

- Oh, no. Pero ya hicimos el pedido, supuestamente llegan dentro de dos semanas.

- Excelente. He de pedirte el favor de apartarme una cuando las tengas. ¡Muero por esa escoba desde que vi el comercial! – exclamó, ansiosa.

- Sí que te gusta volar – el calor que empezaba a sentir Harry en todo su cuerpo le era muy atractivo.

_Vas bien. Buen progreso._

- ¿Gustarle? ¡Le encanta! – intervino Ronald. – Recuerdo mis once años, esta niña me robó mi primera escoba para usarla en el jardín trasero de la casa.

- Ninguno de ustedes quería enseñarme a volar.

- Eras muy pequeña.

- No se trataba de eso… - Ginny sonreía, observando a Ron. – Sabían que sería mejor que todos ustedes juntos. ¡No querían que les opacara una niña!

- ¿Tienen más hermanos?

- Son siete, ¿no te lo dije? – respondió Hermione. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas a los gemelos Weasley, de Hogwarts? Los bromistas.

- ¡Los Weasley! Por supuesto.

- Fred y George – habló la pelirroja. – Sí, son los bromistas de la familia.

- ¿Por qué ustedes no estudiaron en Hogwarts?

- Yo estuve viviendo los últimos años en Rumania con nuestro hermano mayor, Charlie, él trabaja con dragones. Ginny obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Francia.

- No la quería desaprovechar – sonrió la pelirroja.

- Ustedes se conocieron allá, ¿cierto? Hermione me dijo que eres su mejor amigo desde el primer año en el colegio. – Ron señaló con la mirada a su novia, luego observó a Harry con atención.

- Es mi hermano – aclaró la castaña, sonriéndole a Harry. – Me ayudó a soportar muchas cosas.

- Hermione exagera – comentó el moreno, negando con la cabeza. – Si no fuese por ella, habría reprobado todas las asignaturas de todos los años.

- Pura mentira. Harry es muy inteligente. Quizá un poco vago a la hora de estudiar, pero inteligente.

- Bueno, ha de ser cierto, si lo dice la chica Einstein de este siglo. – Harry y Hermione rieron alegremente; Ron carraspeó, notablemente incómodo. El moreno le observó, interesado. – Sí, Hermione es mi hermana, y una de las cosas que más me interesa es verla feliz. No sé qué haces, Ron, pero tú logras hacer eso sin mucho esfuerzo. – las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un rojito claro. Miró a Ron con una radiante sonrisa y éste le devolvió el gesto, tomando su mano. – Me agradas, hombre. Y, por lo poco que conozco y sé de ti, me atreveré a decir que Hermione no podría estar con alguien más que no fueses tú. – se sorprendió al notar que lo dijo con verdadera sinceridad; no obstante, aún estaría totalmente pendiente de las intenciones del pelirrojo, aunque algo le decía que éstas eran verdaderamente honestas. Sí, Hermione estaría muy bien.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – Ron besó de improvisto a Hermione, rápido pero fuerte, provocando que las mejillas de la chica aumentaran el rojizo color que habían adquirido.

- Esto… - Ginny miró a la pareja. Sintiéndose algo incómoda al estar sentada tan cerca de ellos, movió su silla, quedando completamente junto a Harry.

El moreno maldijo dentro de sí. Todo estaba empezando a darse mejor de lo que esperaba, mas ahora, con esa mujer casi rozando su brazo… ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el mesero con la limonada?

- Es estupendo, pero extraño – la pelirroja desconocía lo que le estaba causando al joven mago; Harry inhalaba y exhalaba, como si tratara de evitar un pronto ataque al corazón. Ginny continuaba observando a su hermano y a Hermione, ignorante a su sufrimiento. – Por lo que conozco de Hermione, sé que ambos son completamente diferentes, dispares; sin embargo… creo que Ron tampoco podría estar con alguien que no fuese ella. Apenas la estoy conociendo, pero algo me dice que es perfecta para él. ¡Qué suerte que se hayan conocido!

_Ibas bien. Tranquilízate. Que no te altere su exquisito perfume. ¡Oh, su champú!_

- ¿Es idea mía o los pasteles están tardando demasiado? – Ginny giró la cabeza en busca del mesero. - ¿Será que se olvidó de pedirlos? – se levantó de su asiento. – Disculpe – le hizo señas a quien los estaba atendiendo; éste, apenado, fue en busca de los pasteles que se le habían olvidado. – Es lo que les pasa cuando hay demasiada gente – se sentó nuevamente – Trabajé un par de meses en una cafetería en Francia, a veces olvidaba el pedido de una mesa. Una vez… ¿estás bien?

Ginny no debió haberse sentado tan cerca de él. Tampoco debió vestirse de aquella forma y menos levantarse de su silla, permitiéndole al joven la imagen de su estómago desnudo, de su sexy ombligo decorado con un dije brillante y de su lindo trasero ajustado por los jeans. No, no debió hacer eso.

_¡Todo iba tan bien! ¡Demonios, Harry!_

- ¿Estás bien? – repitió la joven.

No lo estaba. Notaba ahora las ganas espantosas de hacer pipí (resultado de tanta limonada) y el maldito tic en el ojo ya estaba haciéndose presente.

- ¡Te entró algo en el ojo!

- No es… - se levantó para ir al baño, ya que, de lo contrario, terminaría orinándose en los pantalones. También quería lavarse la cara, inhalar, exhalar y rezarle a Dios para que su parpado no empezara a sufrir de aterradores espasmos.

Tal fue la prisa de sus torpes movimientos que, sin quererlo, tropezó con el mesero que llevaba el pedido a la mesa de ellos. Fue inevitable el accidente; el vaso de limonada que había ordenado bañó el cabello y parte de la blusa de Ginevra. Quiso matarse. Ahora ahogarse con un cubito de hielo le parecía tentador.

- Lo… lo siento mucho, yo… - la disculpa quedó a la mitad. La fría limonada provocó que la corta blusa de la chica se ciñera más a su figura y que sus pezones… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso esa mujer no utilizaba sujetador?

La incomodidad en su entrepierna ahora no se debía sólo a las ganas de hacer pipí. Trató de desviar la mirada, pero tal era su perturbador deseo de grabar esa imagen en su memoria, que se le hizo imposible. Igual era su excitación que, sin notarlo, el tic en su ojo izquierdo se había detenido.

Ginevra Weasley nació con un propósito que ella ignoraba en su totalidad: volverlo completamente loco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento la tardanza acá. En estos últimos días paré poco frente a la computadora.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por los alertas y por los favoritos! Espero y deseo sigan disfrutando del fic. Cualquier review, ¡suéltenlo con confianza!

Nos estaremos leyendo prontito.!


	4. Capítulo IV

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo IV**_

* * *

><p>- ¡Soy tan idiota, Hermione! Todo iba bien, estaba lográndolo. Inhalé y exhalé y de verdad lo estaba logrando. Pero… ¡maldición! – Harry se dejó caer en el sofá. – Soy tan estúpido – masculló. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente en la cafetería, sin embargo, el joven moreno aún refunfuñaba y maldecía, azorado, sobre lo ocurrido.<p>

- El que seas algo torpe no quiere decir que seas estúpido. De hecho, hay chicas que piensa que la torpeza en un hombre es algo… tierno.

- No trates de consolarme, Hermione – pidió, rodando los ojos y moviendo sus manos.

- No pasó nada grave, fue un accidente. Ginny ni siquiera se molestó – Hermione se sentó junto a él.

- Debe creer que soy el ser más… ¿inútil? ¡Patético! – al menos no se había orinado en los pantalones. ¡Gracias a Dios!

- Exageras, Harry – La castaña le miró con una sonrisa que al joven mago le causó cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ayer, Ginny me dio esto – le tendió un pequeño papelito con un número escrito en él. – Me dijo que te lo diera.

¿Acaso su amiga le estaba jugando una broma? Seguramente, pues no se imaginaba que una mujer como Ginevra Weasley le diera su número telefónico a alguien como él, menos si se tomaba en cuenta lo que ocurrió en el café. No, imposible.

- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¡No lo esperaba de ti! No creí que fueras capaz de burlarte de mí con…

- ¡Por favor, Harry! ¿De verdad piensas que haría algo así? ¡Me conoces!

- Pues…

- Me dijo que te lo diera, lo juro. Ahora, si no lo quieres… - hizo ademan de arrugar el papelito, aunque no lo haría realmente. Harry se movió hacia ella, sobresaltado, y le quitó el número de las manos. – Deberías llamarla e invitarla a tomar algo, como recompensa por lo que pasó con la limonada.

- No sé. Yo…

- Ella pretendía dártelo en el taxi después de la merienda, pero nos entretuvimos tanto conversando que se le pasó por alto.

De regreso del café los cuatro jóvenes compartieron un taxi. Tal era la pena de Harry que había pensado irse él solo en autobús, se sentía tan tonto y avergonzado… no se atrevía ver la cara de Ginny. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cómo la detallaba? Le fue difícil contralar su mirada, y es que esa chica era toda fascinación; con su perfecto cabello, su plano abdomen, su sensual ombligo, las pecas de su pecho… sus ojos se desviaron hacia más debajo de su escote y lo que logró admirar le había dejado sin la capacidad de respirar por varios segundos. No quería estar cerca de ella, le aturdía de sobremanera y temía cometer alguna otra idiotez, mas la insistencia de Hermione para que fuera en el taxi había logrado su cometido. Viajó en el asiento del copiloto, luchando con las ganas de virar la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero.

- Y bien, Harry, ¿la llamarás?

- No creo que…

- ¡Anímate! Le caíste bien, algo me lo dice.

Tratándose de Ginevra Weasley, para Harry "caerle bien" no era suficiente. Aunque por algo se iniciaba, ¿no era así? No podía pretender gustarle a la chica de un sopetón y menos viéndose como se veía y siendo un idiota de primera categoría.

- Debo irme a casa, quedé de verme con mis padres para ir al teatro.

- ¿Ron no se molestó al ver que decidiste subir a mi departamento ese día? Lo vi incómodo en el café. – Harry consideró esos celos bastante absurdos. Ron era un hombre, claro está, pero incluso el sexo masculino lograba percibir el aroma de perdedor a distancia. Debía saber que alguien como Hermione no tendría una aventura amorosa con alguien como él.

_¡Ush!_ Arrugó el rostro al imaginarse tal cosa.

- No – sonrió la joven. – Ya sabe que te adoro como a un hermano y que tú sientes lo mismo, se lo dejaste muy claro. Además, él confía en mí – se levantó del sofá y tomó su bolso. – Quería que fuera hoy al teatro con nosotros, así se relaciona un poco más con mis padres, pero tenía un compromiso con los gemelos. Parece que van a abrir un negocio en el Callejón Diagon, ¿qué te parece?. Por lo que me contó, llevan años ahorrando para eso. – caminó hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos luego, Harry.

El moreno la despidió con la mano sin querer levantarse para acompañarla a la puerta, entre ellos existía esa confianza que les permitía no ser tan educados el uno con el otro. Miró el papelito y no supo qué hacer; ¿llamarla o no llamarla? La mano le temblaba y su corazón daba brincos desmesurados. ¿Por qué Ginny quería que tuviese su número? ¿Acaso…? ¿Sería posible? No quería hacerse ilusiones, además, le costaba creerse que la chica sintiera alguna especie de atracción hacia él. Pero, ¿por qué el número?

_Llámala y descúbrelo, Harry. ¿Si de verdad…? Invítala a tomar algo y veremos qué sucede. ¿Acaso no añorabas la oportunidad? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Tómala!_

Suspirando, dejó el papelito sobre el sofá, cerca de su teléfono celular. Si decidía llamarla ¿qué le diría? ¿Se atrevería a invitarla a tomar algo? ¿Sería capaz? No debería hacérsele tan difícil, puesto que no la tendría frente a frente; su perfume no le distraería y, si llegaba a sufrir del tic, ella no lo vería. Pero si aceptaba… ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo actuaría estando a solas en una cita con ella?

- No llames… - se decía constantemente. Tomó un baño y esa noche se acostó temprano.

_No llames, no llames, no llames…_

Repetírselo entre sueños aumentó aquella curiosidad referente a lo que podría suceder. Igualmente, tenía deseos de escuchar esa voz. Se imaginaba sus ojos castaños observándolo conforme su boca degustaba ese trozo de pastel que se le había antojado. Quería ver nuevamente aquel ombligo decorado, le tenía loco. Si pudiese, le sacaría una foto y la pondría como fondo de pantalla en su celular… no se había percatado de lo atractivo y erótico que le parecían los _piercing _en esa zona, y es que a Ginny se le veía tan bien… tenía un abdomen bonito, pagaría lo que fuese por poder al menos rozarlo con la yema de los dedos.

- Estás mal, Potter – se despeinó los cabellos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Sus sueños habían consistido en la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja nadando en bikini dentro de una piscina llena de… ¿acaso había sido limonada? No estaba seguro, sin embargo, la presión tediosa que tenía bajo su ropa interior no era sólo por la típica necesidad fisiológica de cada mañana. Esa bebida fría había causado la imagen más sexy que hubiese visto en su vida, así de sencillo.

_-_ No llames, no llames, no llames… – Se dijo al ver el papelito en el sitio donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. – No llames…

_¡Llámala!_

Sin pensarlo por más, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó los números, seguidamente, sin analizarlo y sin saber con exactitud qué decir cuando le contestara. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Y si aún dormía? Le iba a odiar si arruinaba su descanso, quizá hasta lo insultaría… mejor colgaba y…

-_ Aló… _- ¡La linda voz! No parecía adormilada, quizá era madrugadora.

- Lo siento, no te desperté, ¿cierto?

_- ¿Quién habla?_

- Soy Harry, Harry Potter… - _Respira, así._

_- ¡Harry! ¡Hola! No, descuida. Estando en Escocia tomé la costumbre de levantarme antes de las ocho de la mañana._

- Muy bien. Yo…

_- Sé por qué llamas._

El moreno sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- ¿Sí?

_- ¡Por supuesto! Hermione te dijo que me avisaras cuando llegara el pedido de las escobas._

¡Las escobas! ¡Claro, claro! El que Ginny le mandara su número se debía a que quería que le avisara cuando tuvieran las escobas… ¡las estúpidas escobas! ¿Cómo no se lo imaginó?

- _Así que ya las tienen, ¿no? fabuloso. Llegaron antes de tiempo, ¡y justo cuando estoy por dar una audición de Quiddicth acá en Londres! Eso se llama tener buena racha, ¿no crees? Iré a la tienda en cuanto yo…_

- ¡Qué idiota! – Se gritó a sí mismo y colgó la llamada, sin cuestionarlo, simplemente colgó. No fue un acto nada inteligente pero… ¡que estúpido! ¿Por qué Hermione no le había mencionado lo de las escobas? Lo peor, ¿por qué se había hecho ideas sobre una posible atracción de Ginny hacia él? Porque sí, muy en el fondo se había imaginado una que otra fantasía la cual se podría hacer realidad, lo admitía. ¡JÁ! Iluso... No había ser más zopenco en la tierra que él mismo. Era tan…

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! – Pateó un lado del sofá, irritado. – ¡Merlín! ¡Soy un idiota! – Bramó, tomándose los mechones de cabello despeinado.

¡No! ¡Joder! le llamó idiota… bueno, en realidad no pero… todo insulto era para él, su patético ser… pero ella quizá pensó, al bramarlo en el teléfono… ¡mierda!

La buena racha estaba, indiscutiblemente, bastante lejos de él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Todo mejorará para nuestro Harry, lo prometo. Lo que inicia con mal pie puede a veces terminar de la mejor manera (?). Aunque, admito, estoy adorando hacerlo sufrir, jajajaja (¿?)

¡Gracias por leer a todos!

Les mando un beso, ¡y hasta la próxima actualización!

**Yani.! **


	5. Capítulo V

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo V**_

* * *

><p>- ¡Buenos días, Harry! – la entusiasta voz de su compañera de trabajo le hizo dar un sobresalto tras el mostrador. Melanie tenía una voz muy chillona.<p>

- Buenos días, Mel – saludó, volviendo su atención hacia El Profeta. – Llegas tarde.

- ¿Algo interesante en la prensa? – Melanie, un año menor que Harry, era una joven bastante extrovertida, alegre. Al moreno le caía bien, aun con sus locuras. Era una chica alta, con la piel morena y unos avispados y despiertos ojos color café.

- No, más de lo mismo.

- ¿Me prestas la sección de deportes?

Justo por esa sección Harry había comprado el diario. Había toda una página dedicada a las próximas audiciones de Quiddicth en Londres, en las cuales Ginny participaría.

- ¿Me permites? – Melanie le arrebató el diario de las manos.

- ¡Hey! Estaba leyendo.

- ¿Acaso harás las audiciones para algún equipo? Sería raro, tomando en cuenta que son sólo equipos femeninos.

- Una amiga las hará y quería ver cuándo serían – Harry tomó su varita y, murmurando un simple hechizo, hizo que un viejo trapo limpiara las vidrieras de la tienda.

- Ah, así que una amiga, ¿eh?

- Una amiga.

- Interesante – Melanie sonrió y ojeó por encima los artículos del periódico. – ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? – dejó a un lado el diario. – Tengo planes para esta tarde y…

- Quieres salir más temprano, ¿no?

- ¡Por favor! Mi novio tocará una de sus canciones en un pequeño café bohemio de Londres y quiero verlo.

- ¿Tocará Rock and Roll en un café?

- ¿Qué? O, no. Druued era el cantante de Rock; terminé con él la semana pasada, ¿no te lo dije? – Harry blanqueó los ojos, Melanie cambiaba de novios con tanta frecuencia… - Ahora estoy saliendo con Kyle, toca la guitarra y es guapísimo. ¡Míralo! – la joven saltó frente a él y le mostró la fotografía que decoraba la pantalla de su celular. – Es mucho mejor que el tonto de Druued.

- Bueno, al menos no utiliza delineador.

- Y canta lindísimo – Mel miró su teléfono y besó la pantalla.

- Es genial. Mel, ¿podrías por favor, ir a la bodega y traer un par de Saetas del año pasado?

- En seguida – rodeó el mostrador y fue a la parte trasera del local.

El moreno tomó el diario y miró las fechas para las audiciones de Quiddicth. Las primeras serían en dos días, y serían para ingresar a las Arpías de Holyhead. Uno de los datos que le había suministrado Hermione con relación Ginny Weasley era sobre el Quiddicth; las Arpías era su equipo favorito.

¿Acaso podría verla audicionar? No le saludaría, ni siquiera pensaría en acercarse, no después de la grandísima metida de pata que había cometido el día anterior; pero si pudiese verla al menos de lejitos… sí, podría conformarse con eso. No llegaría más lejos, debía admitirlo.

Su teléfono vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Supuso que sería de Hermione, pidiéndole (por enésimas vez) una disculpa por no haberle mencionado lo de las jodidas escobas. Aunque, claro está, ella jamás se hubiese imaginado que Harry le colgaría el teléfono a la pelirroja así como así, y menos se imaginaba que la insultaría antes de cortar la llamada. Pero, ¡el insulto no era para ella! Se había llamado idiota a él, a él, sólo a él. ¡Él!

Y es que era un tremendísimo idiota, y más ahora que antes. Sí, y había creído eso imposible.

- Sólo nos queda una Saeta en la bodega, Harry – Melanie depositó la escoba sobre el mostrador.

- Deben llegar más en el próximo pedido.

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó, indicando la llegada de un cliente. El mago tomó la Saeta y la colocó en su respectivo lugar mientras Melanie se disponía a atender a la persona.

- ¿Qué tipo de escobas buscas?

- En realidad yo… - Harry, sin querer, dejó caer un par de Nimbus 2001 que estaban de muestra al tropezar con una estantería. Un traspiés hizo que se le doblara el tobillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba con su culo dolorosamente estribado en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes, le ocurre con mucha frecuencia – Melanie rió conforme le ayudaba a levantarse. – Torpe Potter – la chica se carcajeó, divertida.

- Yo no… - cada vez que veía a esa mujer pelirroja, creía notarla más atractiva. – Lo siento, Ginny, yo no…

- Viene por el nuevo modelo de Saetas. Lo siento… – Melanie habló dirigiéndose a Ginny. – Estarán aquí en un par de semanas.

- Bien, yo…

- Ginny… - sacando el valor quién sabía de dónde, Harry se plantó frente a ella. – Lo siento, yo…

- ¿Se conocen? – Mel los miraba, incauta.

- Es un amigo de mi cuñada. Harry, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien. Ginny, lamento mucho lo del teléfono – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. – Digo, no te estaba llamando idiota a ti. Sólo… había tropezado con la pata de la mesa, y me había lastimado. Colgué el celular sin darme cuenta y… - La risa de Melanie le interrumpió.

- Es fácil imaginárselo – rió con ganas. – Lo dije, Torpe Potter. – Harry enrojeció. En ese momento daría lo que fuese por hacer desaparecer a la bocona de su compañera.

- En fin – continuó, ignorando a la morena. - Ginny, lo siento. Si pensaste que…

- Ya, descuida, Harry – La joven sonrió. – Supuse que algo te había pasado para cortar la llamada así. No te considero uno de esos cretinos que insultan a las mujeres por teléfono. Además, ¿por qué habrías tú de llamarme idiota? No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien – la pelirroja sonrió nuevamente, y Harry sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como gelatina sin cuajar. – Y como ahora sé que las escobas aún no han llegado, ¿para qué me llamabas? – preguntó, curiosa. El moreno trataba de calmar su respiración, la cual empezaba ya a alterarse.

- Quería… - respiró. – Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la limonada. Fue un accidente, yo no…

- ¿Aún te preocupas por eso? ¡Relájate! De mi parte, eso ya está olvidado. – Ginny le hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y se giró para observar la tienda. Harry tragó con fuerza, y caminó tras ella. Luchaba para no acercarse tanto, no quería asustarla. – Los gemelos adquirieron un local a una cuadra de aquí. ¿No es genial? Vine a ayudarlos con algunos asuntos de remodelación, así que decidí pasar por acá. – Se detuvo frente al único modelo de Saeta que quedaba del año pasado. – Las nuevas duplican la velocidad de la Saeta Original – comentó para sí, hablando de la escoba. – Quería tenerla antes de la audición, pero veo que será imposible. ¿En cuánto está ésta? – Ginny la examinó de cerca. – No, no debería comprarla. Llevo ahorrando para la nueva desde hace más de tres meses. Creo que podré esperar un poco más.

- ¿Qué tipo de escoba utilizas ahora? – Harry se había parado junto a ella, sintonizando mejor su aroma delicioso.

- Una Moscarda.

- Es buena.

- Lo sé, pero ansío algo un poco más veloz. Tú me entiendes. – le miró, sonriente, y Harry sintió a su pecho llenarse con algo nuevo. – Bien, debería volver con mis hermanos. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Harry. ¡Adiós! – Se dirigió a Melanie. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y caminó hacia la puerta principal. El mago la miraba, atento, sin siquiera parpadear.

- Invítala a salir.

- ¿Qué? – se había olvidado de la presencia de Melanie. La chica había empezado a empujarle del brazo con insistencia. Era muy fastidiosa.

- Torpe, te gusta. Invítala a salir.

- ¿Cómo…? ¡No! – la campanilla sonó al Ginevra manipular la puerta.

- Potter, ¡la miras como un baboso! ¿Sabes? Podrás ser terrible con las mujeres, pero si no logras controlar ese problema, terminarás como una anciana con veinte gatos. Y créeme, un hombre con veinte gatos resulta ser aún más perturbador.

- Mel…

- Invítala, invítala, invítala… - en su mente, la voz de Hermione se había unido a la de Melania, y a éstas se agregaba la de su propia cabeza, esa cargante e insistente voz; _invítala, invítala, invítala…_

- Es… ¡Ginny! – Salió tras la joven, azorado. Ginny tan sólo había dado tres pasos al salir de la tienda. La alcanzó al instante. – Ginny… - respiró con profundidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sólo… - _Invítala. Invítala… ¡Invítala!_

Al volver, sorprendió a Melanie utilizando una Cometa 260 dentro de la tienda. La joven lo miró desde su altura, rozaba el techo con su cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?

- Hoy cerraremos temprano.

Y, embriagado por un extraordinario éxtasis que antes desconocía, saltó de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA:** Dije que las cosas mejorarían para nuestro Harry... Bueno, hay que ver ahora como le va en esa "cita", jejeje. A mí, en lo personal, me encanta con su torpeza y su timidez. Es como Peter Parker antes de que a éste lo picara la araña, jajaja.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! cualquier comentario, ¡bienvenido sea!


	6. Capítulo VI

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo VI.**_

* * *

><p>En tan sólo unas pocas horas uno de sus sueños más anhelados (y reciente, se debe acotar) estaba por cumplirse. ¡Tendría una cita con Ginny Weasley! Aún le costaba un poco creérselo. Estaría a solas con la pelirroja que irrumpía con descaro en sus sueños desde el día que la conoció…<p>

Se pellizcó un brazo varias veces, asegurándose de estar en la realidad. ¡Se sentía increíble!

- ¿A dónde la llevarás? –Melanie colocó el aviso de "cerrado" en la puerta principal de la tienda. - ¿A cenar? ¿Al cine?

- Pues… - no lo tenía pensado. – no se trata de una cita como tal. Es decir, sí es una cita pero… no una en sí, o…

- Harry, ¿acaso no la invitaste a salir?

- Sí, pero… - No podía llevar a cabo un plan netamente romántico. – Saldremos en plan de amigos. No creo que ella esté pensando que tendrá una cita romántica conmigo. Seguramente aceptó porque aún no conoce a mucha gente, estuvo en Escocia un buen tiempo y…

- Igual, Harry – interrumpió la chica, tomando su bolso del mostrador; de inmediato se dispuso a buscar su estuche de maquillaje. - ¿A dónde la llevarás?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros y cerró la caja registradora, las ganancias del día fueron muy pocas, mas aquello no era lo que en su mente se enfocaba.

- ¿No te parece el cine ideal para flirtear la primera vez? – sugirió la joven, aplicándose brillo labial. Harry la miró, dudoso en seguir los consejos que su compañera podría brindarle. – Diste el primer paso y te fue mejor de lo que esperabas, no deberías temer ir un poco más allá. Recuerdo mi primera cita…

_Ahí va…_

- John, también era músico y estaba buenísimo, seguro lo sigue estando. Me llevó al cine a ver una película súper aburrida, me estaba durmiendo en la butaca así que él empezó…

- Lamento interrumpirte, pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos – habló, colgándose la mochila en el hombro. En realidad quería evitar cualquier cosa que Melanie pudiese decirle con relación a sus novios pasados, o con relación a su cita con Ginny. ¡Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso!

- ¡Tienes razón! Kyle me espera frente a Honeydukes – se miró una vez más en su pequeño espejo del polvo compacto.- Bien… ¡Muchisísima suerte, Torpe Potter! Seguramente la chica terminará adorándote – Mel le pellizcó ambas mejillas antes de dirigirse a la puerta, dando saltitos. – ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Harry apagó las luces y cerró la tienda cinco minutos después de haberse ido Melanie. Necesitaba darse un baño y menguar los nervios que empezaban a manar dentro de él. Debía tranquilizarse, sólo se trataba de una _cita _con Ginny.

- Oh, mi Dios – murmuró, exhalando profundamente. ¿En qué se había metido? Ya había hecho el ridículo frente a la mujer más de una vez, ¿no le había sido suficiente?

_¿Por qué creer que harás el ridículo? ¡Vamos! Todo saldrá bien._

Pensó en llamar a Hermione; su amiga le daría ánimos y quizá podría ayudarle a elegir un buen atuendo. Sacó su teléfono cuando apareció en la sala de su pequeño departamento y marcó el número de la castaña con rapidez, al instante escuchó el buzón para mensajes de voz.

- Genial – cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. – Tranquilo, relajado. Sólo es una cita con Ginny. ¡Por Dios! – No se trataba de cualquier cosa, ¡era una cita con la mujer de sus sueños! y era literal, la mujer de sus sueños.

Se duchó, deseando que el agua disipara un poco los vigores que sentía. Con la toalla en la cintura, se miró en el espejo; tenía una camisa en cada una de sus manos, aún sin saber cual usar. Aunque, pensaba, ¿por qué enrollarse para escoger un atuendo? Cualquier ropa que se pusiese lo hacía verse exactamente igual; paliducho, flaco… quizá debía empezar a hacer ejercicio.

_Recuerda no caminar encorvado, ¡recuérdalo!_

No queriendo perder más tiempo, se colocó la camisa que sujetaba su mano derecha, la cual era una sencilla camiseta de mangas cortas de color gris, y se vistió con unos jeans azul oscuro. Trató de peinarse el cabello sin utilizar gel fijador, mas le era imposible. Se aplicó una refrescante colonia que le había obsequiado Mel la pasada navidad y se miró nuevamente en el espejo. ¡Lo que daría por tener a Hermione! Necesitaba una opinión femenina.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, ahora seco, y notó un enorme grano que no había visto antes a un lado de su frente, cerca de la línea de inicio del cuero cabelludo.

- ¡Maldición! – Fue hacia el botiquín del baño, buscando una crema facial que Hermione le había facilitado hacia unos meses, y se colocó una pequeñísima porción sobre el bulto rosa que sobresalía en su blanca piel. Sabía que el grano no desaparecería ese día, por lo que se dejó el cabello despeinado, tapando casi por completo toda su frente.

Respiró hondo y miró su reloj de pulsera, aún tenía unos quince minutos. Se tranquilizó, sabiendo que los nervios sólo harían que la _cita_ fuese un revés descomunal. Debía relajarse y dejarse llevar con naturalidad, ser él mismo.

La mujer le fascinaba y nada deseaba más que al menos agradarle de verdad. Podían empezar siendo buenos amigos y luego…

- No te emociones, Potter – se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su teléfono vibró y supo que era el momento de encontrarse con la chica en el callejón Diagon.

_Adelante._

Era nuevo todo eso que le estaba sucediendo. Nunca en su vida había experimentado tal emoción en su pecho. Si tan sólo Ginny sintiera…

- No te emociones…

- ¡Harry! – La pelirroja llegó tras él, sobresaltándolo por la sorpresa. El moreno la observó y sintió su boca secarse; estaba preciosa, como siempre.

_¡Maldición! Si fuese al menos un poco fea, quizá todo sería más sencillo. Es… ¡el tic, amigo!_

Se frotó los ojos tras las gafas en un gesto rápido y observó a la chica que le miraba con una sonrisa, aguardando.

- ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

Estar en un lugar discreto y oscuro, con ella… bien, quizá no se daría cuenta del maldito tic.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA:** Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, he andado pendiente de otras cosas y dejé pasar mucho tiempo para este fic.

Y bien, pensé que debía crear un mínimo de expectación antes de la "cita" como tal. Para el próximo, veremos cómo le va a nuestro moreno... no tan bello pero igual de adorable, ¿a que sí? Jajaja (?)

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Ustedes son geniales.

Les mando un beso. ¡Y Feliz inicio de Diciembre!

**Yani.!**


	7. Capítulo VII

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo**__**VII.**_

* * *

><p>Creyó que debía agradecerle a Mel la idea del cine. Por supuesto, no pensaba hacerle… <em>cositas<em>, a Ginny si a ésta le aburría la película, pero al menos podría mantener controlado su problema con el sudor. Por los momentos todo estaba yendo bastante bien. El filme era interesante aunque no le estaba prestando la atención debida. Quizá era su imaginación pero toda la sala parecía estar impregnada con ese perfume floral que utilizaba la chica… a donde sea que volteara el rostro, ese agradable y fresco aroma parecía penetrar con más intensidad dentro de su nariz, atontándolo. El tic no se había desarrollado por completo, pero debía, de vez en cuando, pasar su dedo índice sobre su ojo para evitar unos leves temblores que insistían en fastidiarle la noche.

- ¿Un dulce? – le acercó a la chica la cajita de golosinas que habían comprado antes de entrar a la sala. Ginny negó con una de sus manos y se mantuvo concentrada en la trama de la película.

El moreno suspiró. Aún faltaba al menos una media hora para que el filme finalizara, ¿qué hacer cuando acabara? La noche era joven y simplemente no quería despedirse de Ginny tan pronto salieran del cine. No, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad que se le brindó así como así, casi en bandeja de plata. Ya había controlado los nervios, no estaba sudando como un condenado y los espasmos de su ojo izquierdo parecieron rendirse al fin ante la batalla. ¡Sí, era su oportunidad! En definitiva. No siempre se sentía con suerte, debía aprovecharlo.

- ¡Adoro el cine Muggle! – exclamó la pelirroja, cual niña pequeña, al abandonar la sala. – Sólo había venido un par de veces antes. Gracias por invitarme. ¡Y la película! Fue una buena opción, ¿no es así? Y ese actor… ¿cómo es que se llama?

- Jonny Deep – Harry sonrió al verla tan emocionada por una simple película. Era encantadora.

- Jonny Deep, sí. Es excelente. Y esta película me ha llegado. ¡Me gustaría volver a verla! – Se detuvieron al verse en la acera. Ya había oscurecido, las luces de las tiendas y de los faroles iluminaban las calles transitadas. Ginny se ajustó el abrigo que cargaba encima, y lo miró con atención.

Harry la observaba fijamente, mudo y como un tarado. Debía ponerse las pilas, debía abrir la boca y decir algo, asegurándose de no meter la pata. No quería que todo terminase ahí, en ese momento. No, deseaba prolongar esa _cita_ lo más que pudiese.

_Como amigos, terminar como buenos amigos. ¡Pero mírala! Es imposible verla y no desear ser algo más que amigos._

- ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? Es una noche fría – habló, seguro y con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió de sobremanera. Sonrió al verla asentir con la cabeza.

- Me has leído el pensamiento. Vamos.

Caminaron dos cuadras antes de verse en un pequeño café pintoresco y poco concurrido. Tomaron asiento cerca de un enorme ventanal que daba a la calle y ordenaron dos enormes tazas de chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos flotando en la superficie.

- Debo agradecerte por esta noche, Harry – Ginny le sonrió y Harry agradeció estar sentado, pues sintió sus rodillas temblar con sumo vigor. – Desde que regresé de Escocia he salido poco de casa. Necesitaba una noche al aire libre en Londres. – El moreno asintió y bebió de su chocolate, el corazón le brincaba con demasiada prisa y lo sentía en la base de la garganta. Necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de hablar.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar acompañarme. ¿Te gustó la película?

_Excelente._

- Muchísimo. Como te dije, adoro el cine muggle, aunque sólo haya disfrutado de él unas tres veces, contando esta noche. Y, como seguro viste, soy de las que se pierde en la trama apenas empieza todo. ¡Adoro las películas!

- Podemos repetirlo, si lo deseas.

- Sería divertido. – Harry sintió que algo danzaba con alegría en el estómago.

Bebieron el chocolate y hablaron de cosas triviales.

Sí, Harry Potter estaba hablando con una mujer hermosa y, en los veinte minutos que llevaban sentados en la mesa, no había metido la pata al abrir la boca, no había sufrido del tic en el ojo y no había empezado a sudar cual corredor participando en una maratón. Notó que hablar con Ginny Weasley era sencillo. La chica tenía una opinión para todo y sacaba cada tema de conversación que, más de una vez, le hicieron reír con diversión. Bien pudo expulsar el chocolate por la nariz. ¡Menos mal aquello no ocurrió!

- ¡Son hilarantes! – exclamó ella, alzando los brazos y riendo junto con él. – De verdad, un solo día conviviendo con Fred y George Weasley es suficiente para hacerte reír hasta sufrir un accidente. – rieron de nuevo.

- Los recuerdo.

- Deberías ir un día a casa - ¿Había escuchado bien o era la felicidad que sentía lo que le hacía entender mal? – Siempre que invitamos a un amigo a cenar, ambos hacen algo que es de verdad para el recuerdo. ¿Hermione no te contó lo que planearon cuando fue por primera vez? ¡Lamenté no haber estado presente!

Harry, sinceramente, no recordaba si la castaña le había contado o no sobre esa noche. En realidad, le costaba recordar cualquier cosa pasada cuando el presente era tan ameno y agradable. ¡Por Merlín que Ginny lo tenía todo! Era preciosa, graciosa, lista y simpática. Todo lo relevante dentro de ese delgado cuerpo de diosa…

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de pronto. Harry, volviendo en sí rápidamente, miró su reloj de pulsera.

- Van a dar las nueve de la noche.

- Debería irme a casa. Quiero levantarme mañana temprano y practicar para las audiciones de Quiddicth – Ginny se acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo que le molestaba sobre la frente, y le sonrió. Harry sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero esa chica ya le había sonreído demasiado. Sacó la billetera de su pantalón y pagó las dos tazas de chocolate. – Gracias de nuevo, la he pasado muy bien. – le dijo conforme él le sostenía la puerta del café al salir.

- De nuevo, gracias a ti.

Caminaron unas cuantas manzanas lejos del café antes de detenerse frente a un callejón oscuro que les pareció ideal para desaparecer. Harry, lamentando que el momento hubiese terminado, se despidió de la joven con la mano antes de que ésta desapareciera frente a sus ojos. Se decepcionó al instante, pues se había imaginado a ambos besándose desenfrenadamente en ese oscuro callejón… bueno, al menos un piquito, un roce de niños, cualquier cosa...

¡Já! Exigía mucho para una primera vez. Pero, ¿cómo eral dicho?: _Soñar es gratis._

Exhalando con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se vio en su departamento al abrirlos de nuevo, medio mareado. Todo resultó fabuloso y no podía quejarse ni insultarse por nada ocurrido durante esa maravillosa _cita._

¡Por Dios que la satisfacción era grande! Tenía una sonrisa más grande que todo el continente europeo sobre su boca y el corazón le bullía con regocijo. Había iniciado y no se iba a detener.

Llamaría a Melanie y le daría el día libre mañana. Algo mucho mejor que abrir la tienda había cruzado por su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA:** Sí, Harry no pensó en que le iría realmente bien en esa "cita"; ni yo tampoco, lo admito, jejeje. Pero, como se sabe, en esta vida no hay que cantar victoria tan rápido.

Aunque este fic no está para dramas grandes ni ese tipo de cosas. Como dije al inicio de todo, es una historia _tirada a lo loco_ y, siéndoles sincera, me está agradando como está quedando. ¿Y a ustedes? espero que igual.

Les mando un abrazo, y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo VIII.**_

* * *

><p>Despertó sintiendo una extraña seguridad que para él era enteramente desconocida. La sonrisa prominente que se había tatuado en su boca al acostarse se volvió a formar al recordar la noche. Toda tan simple y sin embargo tan especial… Giró el rostro hacia un lado y se fijó en la hora que marcaba su despertador<em>; no es muy temprano para llamarla<em>… recordó que Ginny se levantaba antes de las ocho de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama, tomó su celular junto al reloj despertador y buscó en sus contactos el número de la pelirroja; habían sonado solo dos timbrazos antes de verse embelesado por la voz de esa diosa pelirroja con ombligo sexy… sí, le tenía loco esa mujer.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza para evitar un chillido de júbilo al apenas escucharla aceptar su ofrecimiento de entrenar con ella ese día; la buena racha, al parecer, había decidido andar un poco a su favor.

Permitiéndose exclamar por el éxito al colgar la llamada, se levantó de un salto de la cama. El corazón le empezó a brincar con prisa al saber que ese día también vería a la chica de sus sueños, esa bellísima joven que sin esfuerzo alguno se había inmiscuido en sus alucinaciones y fantasías. Debía estar listo en un santiamén, pues le había prometido a Ginny verse frente a Gambol & Japes, la tienda de artículos para bromas en el Callejón Diagon, en menos de media hora. Se metió al baño dispuesto a darse una rápida ducha y a lavarse los dientes, mas algo que no había previsto en lo absoluto le hizo querer ser tragado por un basilisco. Luego vomitado, y después volver a ser tragado.

¡Y pensar que la buena racha estaba -supuestamente- caminando hacia él!

- ¡Qué suerte, idiota! – se dijo acercándose al espejo del baño. – Por qué, por qué, por _queeé_… - hablaba restregándose la cara con ambas manos. Se miró el rostro con repulsión y de nuevo se lo restregó con fuerza, deseando que las palmas de sus manos tuviesen un antídoto mágico para los barros. En la noche se había acostado con apenas un bultito rojo cerca del cuero cabelludo, mas ahora unos cuantos granos no más grandes que una lenteja le cubrían casi toda la frente.

¿A quién, en todo el universo, le caía mal? En varios meses no había sufrido del acné. Quizá uno que otro barrito mínimo le había hastiado, pero no se le había brotado la cara de esa manera desde hacia tiempo. ¡Y debía pasar precisamente ese día! Justo cuando iba a tener su segunda _cita _con Ginny Weasley.

- No, no, no… - exaltado, buscó en el botiquín un par de cremas que había comprado en una farmacia muggle, descartando la loción que se había aplicado la noche anterior, pues ésta al parecer, había empeorado todo.

Era un tonto al creer que esas cremas funcionarían. Buscó su varita y trató de recordar un hechizo de belleza que Hermione le había leído de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Unos chispazos salieron desde la punta de su varita y al estos entrar en contacto con la piel de su rostro, una comezón se le desarrolló en la cara. Los barritos de la frente empezaron a expedir un ligerillo hilo de humo y, cuando pensó que desaparecerían, se multiplicaron hasta extenderse por sus mejillas.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – bramó con fuerza y arrojando la varita en una rabieta. Había pasado días con la cara como una pizza en su adolescencia, podía vivir estando así, mas no lo quería para verse con Ginevra… no, no, no… porque, ¿qué haría si a la chica le causaban asco los granos? Era una joven amable pero no podía decir que la conocía del todo tan sólo por una salida. ¿Si repugnaba a la gente con acné? No lo creía, mas no podía estar seguro. Además, con ese físico flacucho y desgarbado que nadie le envidiaba, mínimo se merecía un cutis de bebé, ¿verdad?

Llamó a Hermione y, sin darle tiempo a la castaña de decir una palabra, le suplicó que fuese a su departamento. La bruja más lista que conocía debía saber aplicar bien el hechizo para eliminar esos granos. Era su única esperanza.

Azorada por la urgencia con la que Harry le había hablado, Hermione se apareció en su departamento en un dos por tres. Aún estaba en piyama y su cabello era una maraña aún más desordenada de lo normal.

- ¿Por esto me has hecho venir? – preguntó ella, señalándole la frente. - ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo terrible, Harry!

- Lo siento, pero... necesito que me ayudes con esto. Hoy me veré con Ginny y…

- Aguarda ahí, ¿te verás con Ginny hoy? – Hermione sonrió con amplitud, y lo miró curiosamente.

- Me ofrecí a ayudarle a entrenar para las audiciones de Quidditch que hará – Harry sonrió, los ojos empezaron a brillarle. – Ayer fuimos juntos al cine, Hermione, y fue…

- Te dije que podías con esto – dijo la castaña, emocionada por su amigo. Nada quería más que ver a Harry feliz, mejor si esa felicidad se debía a una chica que bien podía merecerlo.

- No quiero que me vea así– el moreno volvió la atención de ambos hacia su problema con los barros. – la crema que me diste no funcionó, así que me apliqué el hechizo de Corazón de bruja, pero…

- ¡Ese hechizo no funciona!

- ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!

- Te lo leí de Corazón de Bruja. ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes creer en todo lo que dice esa revista?

- ¿Entonces por qué la lees?

- Hay cosas que pueden ser ciertas.

- ¡Hermione!

- De acuerdo, tranquilízate – se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro. – Tú tienes la piel sensible, no puedes andar haciéndote hechizos que no conoces y tampoco utilizar cualquier cosa, ¿no recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? – habló, sacando su varita del borde de sus pantalones de dormir. – _Spinnicust – _murmuró, y Harry sintió cosquillas en su frente y mejillas. – No las elimina del todo, pero se hacen más pequeñas y menos rojas. Podremos cubrirlas con maquillaje.

Harry corrió hacia el espejo del baño y se detalló. Sí, los granitos aún estaban ahí, mas ahora eran diminutos, unos puntitos rojo claro, como marquitas de varicela.

- ¡No se qué haría sin ti, Hermione! – aulló.

- Exageras mucho por unos simples granos. Dudo que a Ginny le importe si sufres o no de acné.

- ¿Me prestas tu maquillaje? – Salió hacia la sala.- ¡Por favor! Sólo me quedan veinte minutos para estar listo, Hermione. - La castaña suspiró y, después de blanquear los ojos, desapareció para buscar su maquillaje. Harry aprovechó para ducharse con una velocidad admirable y escoger unos jeans desgastados con una camisa cualquiera. Hacía frío ese día, por lo que llevaría siempre puesta su chaqueta.

Hermione volvió en un parpadeo y en menos de cinco minutos ya había hecho invisible las pequeñas marquitas de su cara.

- Te debo una – dijo, viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

- Me debes demasiadas. – Hermione le observó, dándole el visto bueno. – Aún me tienes que contar cómo estuvo la cita de ayer.

_Cita… _Harry parpadeó varias veces, el pensar que había tenido una _cita_ -su primera _cita_, prácticamente- le hacía sentirse extraño. ¡Y ahora iba por la segunda! Quizá el cosmos no lo odiaba tanto.

- Me tengo que ir – con un _Accio,_ su escoba voló hacia él.

- Ah, Harry, recuerda aplicarte el _Spinnicust _cada tres horas, de lo contrario, los barros pueden volver a pronunciarse, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¡Nos vemos después! – desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola en su departamento.

En cuestión de minutos se vio junto a la joven pelirroja frente a Gambol & Japes. Estaba, nuevamente, hermosísima, con unos pantalones deportivos color lila y un grueso chaquetón beige cubriéndola. Harry adoraba su cabello suelto, pero verla con una cola de cabello le fascinó, así podía apreciar mejor su lindo rostro.

- Lamento si te hice esperar – dijo como saludo, sonriendo, confiado, sin indicios del tic y absolutamente tranquilo. Todo sería más sencillo.

- Descuida, hace poco que llegué – Ginny sonrió y, asiendo la escoba con su mano derecha, caminó junto al moreno. - ¿No te importa tomarnos un chocolate antes de ir a jugar? Me gusta tomarme algo dulce antes de entrenar.

- Me parece una gran idea.

- Yo invito esta vez – le sonrío amistosamente. Llegaron a una diminuta pastelería ubicada a una esquina del callejón, cerca de Ollivanders, y como la noche anterior, pidieron dos enormes tazas de chocolate, además de un par de bizcochitos de azúcar para acompañar.

- ¿Dónde planeaste entrenar hoy? – indagó Harry, llevándose a la boca lo último de su bizcochito.

- Cerca de mi hogar hay un terreno perfecto para jugar al Quiddicth, pero Fred y George se adueñaron de él apenas desperté. Están experimentando con nuevos trucos y fuegos artificiales, por lo que estar en la Madriguera hoy no es nada seguro. Así que iremos a Godric's Hollow, a un parque amplio e invisible ante la vista de muggles. ¿Lo conoces?

Harry sintió como un huequito incómodo se formaba en el centro de su estómago. Por supuesto que conocía Godric's Hollow, lo conocía muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Gracias, gracias por leerme y comentar, amores!

¡Les mando un abrazo enorme! Y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.!**


	9. Capítulo IX

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella<strong>

_**Capítulo IX.**_

* * *

><p>- No quiero que tomes a mal esto que te voy a decir, pero creí que serías un… mejor oponente – habló Ginny antes de beber de su lata de gaseosa. – Hermione me dijo que en Hogwarts eras un gran jugador, ¿por qué hoy…? – se calló al notar la poca atención que su compañero le prestaba. - Harry… – le llamó, tocándole el hombro.<p>

El moreno le oía pero no la escuchaba. Su mirada se paseaba por cada rincón del lugar con una sacudida melancólica en el pecho. Su mente atajaba varios recuerdos, y ahora se veía haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que no se le aguasen los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – la pelirroja le sacudió levemente. La observó y sonrió dando una disculpa. Miró la mano que reposaba aún sobre su hombro y un estremeciendo le sacudió el cuerpo, eran cosas inevitables.

- Lo siento, sólo…

- Has estado distraído desde que llegamos – quitó la mano de su hombro y Harry lamentó no haber estado atento al cien por ciento de ese pequeño contacto. - ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Sólo… este lugar… no sabía que querías entrenar aquí y yo… - guardó silencio y miró en derredor. Tenía meses sin visitar ese parque. – De pequeño jugaba aquí hasta hartarme. En realidad…. mi padre… jugábamos hasta que nos doliera cada hueso y músculo del cuerpo. Y estar acá… sólo… - los ojos se le humedecieron. Trató de evitarlo en vano, ¡ahora quedaría frente a la chica como un estúpido llorón! _El Magdaleno…_

- Discúlpame – Ginny tomó su mano, y esa vez Harry sí prestó más atención. – Hubiese escogido otro lugar para entrenar, no sabía…

- Descuida. Sólo… es sentimentalismo, debes creer que soy un idiota.

- ¡Nada que ver! Si yo perdiese a mis padres estaría… lo siento – dijo de pronto. Harry la observó fijamente. – Hermione nos contó pero… no quiso entrar en detalles. Es algo totalmente tuyo y no tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas. Mejor… vamos a otro sitio, ¿te parece? – hizo ademan de levantarse, mas él no quería irse aún. Haló la mano de la chica hasta hacerla sentar nuevamente en el césped, sobre la gruesa manta que habían conjurado para protegerse de la humedad de la tierra.

- Quisiera quedarme otro rato, si no te molesta – no soltó la mano de la joven, por el contrario, se la apretó un poco más. Quizá Ginny pensaría que se debía a la tristeza que sintió; daba igual. No esperaba inspirar lástima aunque poco le importaba si la chica creía que sí. Tan sólo quería mantener ese tacto tibio entre sus dedos, esa leve caricia inmóvil que le hacía apreciar cosquillas en la palma de su mano. Menos mal hacía frío, de lo contrario ya hubiese empezado a sudar. – ¿O quieres irte ya? – se atrevió a preguntar después de ya verla acomodarse junto a él.

- No, me agrada este parque. Es bastante relajante sin tanta gente alrededor.

- Discúlpame por no haber sido un verdadero adversario en el Quiddicth.

- No te preocupes – Harry la miró y ella le sonrió de esa forma que siempre hacía, haciéndolo desearla como un loco. – Habrá revancha, no creas. – el moreno rió. – No es divertido ganarle a un hombre en un deporte si éste no está lo bastante atento como para sentir la derrota.

- Estás muy segura de tus habilidades.

- Dejando la modestia a un lado, soy una de las mejores – aseguró con tono altanero, aunque luego realizó una mueca que le dieron a entender que estaba bromeando. Rieron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué puesto quieres ocupar en el equipo?

- Cazadora, creo que es lo mejor que se me da. En una ocasión, jugando con mis hermanos, fui golpeadora. ¡Casi le parto las piernas a Fred! ¡Y era de mi equipo! – Harry no se contuvo en reír nuevamente.

- Lograrás entrar – le aseguró.

- Será difícil si no entreno como es debido – le miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Harry se maravilló, es que era tan bonita… - Le reto, señor Potter, y espero sea todo un desafío vencerle. A usted y a su equipo.

- ¿Equipo? – Ginny se levantó de la manta, soltando su mano… aquello fue algo que lamentó de verdad. La vio tomar su lata de gaseosa y su escoba.

- ¿Quieres venir a la madriguera? Seguramente Fred y George terminaron con sus experimentos. Les encantará jugar un tres contra tres, si tenemos la suerte de que estén Bill y Ron también.

Harry aún no entendía del todo ese sentimiento que le estaba atacando en el pecho. La chica de sus sueños le estaba invitando a su casa y, si bien era toda una invitación inocente de amigos, él se sentía como si le hubiese propuesto ser novios allí mismo.

De acuerdo, quizá exageraba con todo, pero una mujer no invitaba a su casa, con su familia, a un hombre que le fuera indiferente, ¿verdad?

_Amigo mío, es difícil no pensar en lo casi imposible._

- ¿Vamos? – Ginny le instó a ponerse en pie. – La victoria es aún mejor cuando se le restriega en la cara a tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Eso está ya por verse – Harry se levantó de un salto y, tomando su escoba, caminó junto con Ginny hacia las afueras de Godric's Hollow.

_Es difícil no pensar en lo casi imposible._

- Dame la mano – Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en obedecer a la chica; habían llegado a una pequeña esquina solitaria cerca de una estrecha calle bordeada por un montón de casas idénticas.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos y, al abrirlos, la estrecha calle bordeada por varias casas pasó a ser un verde campo en el cual flotaba un ligero vientecillo que traía el aroma picoso de varias plantas silvestres. Harry detuvo la mirada en una casa de dos pisos desnivelados que se levantaba bajo la colina en la cual habían aparecido. Todo ese gran terreno servía como patio para los que habitaban ahí; sí, era perfecto para el Quiddicth.

- ¿Qué te dije? – Ginny señaló con el dedo una ligerilla nube de humo que volaba sobre dos cabezas pelirrojas. – Desastre, es el sinónimo de estos dos. Vamos. – Caminaron colina abajo hasta verse a unos pasos de los gemelos Weasley. Harry los recordaba, no habían cambiado en nada.

- Y dichosos sean nuestros ojos…

-… que ven a nuestra hermana llegar hasta acá. ¡Ginny! ¿Podrías ponerte esto en la cara y decirnos si sientes como si te caminaran millones de insectos? – George Weasley le tendió a la pelirroja un frasquito transparente lleno de un líquido verde moco.

- No me pondré nada que ustedes hayan creado en la cara. ¡Mucho menos con ese color mocoso!

- Se dice verde moco.

- Fred…

- Es color verde moco, no color mocoso.

- ¡Da igual!

- ¿Tú quieres probarlo? – George le tendió el frasquito a Harry. Éste lo observó con cuidado, desconfiado y preparado para negar con la cabeza. - ¡Vamos! Quizá te ayude con esos barrotes que tienes.

- ¡George!

Harry, tan rápido que pareció una bofetada para sí mismo, llevó ambas manos hacia sus mejillas para cubrirlas; había enrojecido y ahora sentía como si el parpado izquierdo quisiera salir arrancando como bólido.

_¡Qué maldito problema!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** Después de tiempo, acá el noveno capítulo. No es gran cosa pero va a lo que va; y adoro a mi Harry, lo digo, jaja. Más adelante se verá esa amistad con Ginny un poquitito más fortificada... no es lo que Harry busca pero por algo ha de iniciar el niño, ¿cierto o falso?

Como ya saben, cualquier cosita que quieran decirme: ¡suéltenla con confianza! No es mi intención tardar y menos con este fic, pero hay veces en que las ganas no dan para este tipo de cosas. Y, cuando no son las ganas, es el tiempo que corre en contra nuestra.

Les mando un abrazo, y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.!**


	10. Capítulo X

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella.<strong>

_**Capítulo X.**_

* * *

><p>Si la vergüenza matara hacía mucho que ya estuviese bajo tierra, con gusanos y demás bichos. ¡Tanta mala suerte! ¡Tanta, tanta mala suerte!<p>

Pensó en tomar el frasquito con la sustancia color verde moco que George aún le ofrecía, estaba desesperado y quizá eso sí le ayudaría. Estiró el brazo y, cuando sus dedos aprisionaron la pequeña botella, Ginny dio una palmada sobre su mano que hizo que soltara la creación de los gemelos. La botellita se quebró apenas tocó la tierra y al momento un desagradable olor, como al de la comida cuando ya está mohosa y podrida, se expandió alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes.

- ¡Por Dios! – Ginny se tapó la nariz con una de sus manos y el resto no tardo en hacer lo mismo. - ¿Qué cochinada es esa? ¡Dios! E ibas a ponerte eso en la cara – miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Éste se alzó de hombros y miró a los gemelos agacharse y observar de cerca, sin quitarse la mano de sus narices, lo que había ocasionado el líquido verde moco al suelo debajo de él.

- ¡Le has salvado, Ginny! Esto está cuajando a la tierra y mira… - Fred señaló el orificio que poco a poco se abría.

- Como si fuese ¿ácido? – habló George. – Bien. Creo que debemos hacer algunos cambios a la fórmula, Fred.

- Totalmente, George – ambos pelirrojos se levantaron. Harry notó que el olor nauseabundo se esfumaba. Se quitó la mano de la nariz y, queriendo nuevamente que la tierra lo tragase, notó como los ojos de ambos chicos se posaban en él. – Y, ¿tú eres?

- Oh, él es Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, Fred y George – Ginny no tardó en presentarlos.

- Harry Potter…

- El amigo de Hermione – acotó Ginny.

- Por supuesto. Un placer, Harry – Fred le tendió la mano, al igual que George. – También estudiaste en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

- Así es. – No le extrañaba que no se acordasen de él. En realidad, nunca fue popular; muchos chicos de su generación debían, seguramente, ignorar su existencia.

- Bien. Lamentamos haberte ofrecido algo que, probablemente, te desfiguraría.

- Te dije los locos que son estos dos – Ginny se paró junto a sus hermanos.

- Y brillantes, debes acotarlo, hermana. La locura y la brillantez siempre van de la mano – George le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la menor de los Weasley. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No entrenarías para tu audición de mañana?

- Estábamos en eso, Harry me ayudaba jugando un uno contra uno, pero pensé que sería una mejor práctica si fuésemos tres contra tres, ¿se animan?

- No es mala idea darte unas lecciones que te servirán.

- Seguro – Ginny blanqueó los ojos y le sonrió al moreno. Harry se perdió ahí, en ese gesto, olvidándose por unos momentos de los gemelos e incluso de los barros que aún estaban en su piel. – ¿Están Bill y Ron en casa?

- Llegaron hace una hora, hoy es el día en el cual mamá prepara estofado de cordero, ¿lo olvidaste?

- ¡Cierto! ¿Querrán jugar antes de la comida?

- Seguro que sí, vamos – Los tres hermanos se encaminaron hacia la casa. Harry se quedó quieto, tímido. No estaba seguro de poder seguir más de ahí en adelante. La vacilación había regresado y le hacían sentirse como un tarado otra vez; además, no recordaba el bendito hechizo que había hecho Hermione para disminuir los barros de la cara.

_A Ginny no le importaron los barros, amigo._

Ginevra Weasley debió darse cuenta de sus barros desde hacía rato, pues no había aplicado el hechizo desde que Hermione lo había hecho en la mañana, hacia más de cinco horas. Los barros debieron adquirir su tamaño verdadero estando en Godric's Hollow, pero Ginny no lo mencionó, no dijo nada, simplemente ignoró ese detalle y continuaron su ¿cita? Como si nada.

_No le importaron los barros. _

- ¡Harry! – la chica lo llamó desde la verja que separaba el campo de la casa. Él le hizo una seña con la mano y fue hacia ella. No se detendría por algo como el acné, no esa vez. Esos bultos en su piel ya le habían apañado muchas cosas en la adolescencia. - ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó apenas la tuvo al frente. No sabía si lo preguntaba por la sensiblería que tuvo estando en el parque o porque su piel ahora estaba roja y con bultos hinchados. Igual, asintió con la cabeza. – Eso es lo malo del _Spinnicust, _debes estar pendiente de aplicártelo a cada momento_ – _dijo la chica viéndole la cara.

- ¿Ah? – le miró, levemente sorprendido. - ¿Cómo sabes…?

- La forma en la que se hicieron visibles. No quería decirte nada para no incomodarte, pero los gemelos son tan… da igual. Es tonto avergonzarse por algo como el acné, ¿no crees?

Era tonto, tonto y superficial.

- Tengo una poción bastante útil para estas cosas que conseguí estando en Escocia, es fabulosa. Te daré un poco si… - sus ojos se entrecerraron con picardía y Harry sintió un jaloncito cándido en la base de su estómago. – si logras vencerme en el juego de Quiddicth.

- Es…

- ¿Aceptas o no?

Harry la observó, elevando una de sus cejas. Se había dicho ya que no permitiría que los barros le arruinaran el día. Los había aceptado en los pasados cinco minutos y, si a Ginny no les molestaba en lo absoluto, a él muchísimo menos.

- De acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa. - Pero, si tú ganas…

- Lo más seguro…

- ¿Qué puedo darte yo?

_Cualquier cosa que ella quisiese._

- Un descuento en la tienda de escobas, ¿te parece?

- Me parece – sonrió. Tendió la mano hacia la pelirroja y ésta se la estrechó con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír también.

- Bien – cruzaron el jardín. – Bienvenido a la Madriguera – habló Ginny mientras entraba delante de él a la casa. Era un lugar curioso, pequeño y con varias plantas, tenía ese aire hogareño que cobijaba a cualquiera. Había por todo lados un delicioso aroma que procedía de la cocina ubicada a un lado de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Un sofá descansaba frente a la chimenea; ahí pudo ver como Ronald Weasley y otro hombre pelirrojo, seguramente Bill, jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Los gemelos bajaban del segundo piso con un par de escobas cada uno.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Jugamos? – George le arrojó a Ronald una Barredora 11 y a Bill una Flecha de Plata.

- ¡Andando! Nunca está de más un buen partido de Quiddicth antes de la comida. – Bill Weasley se levantó raudamente del sofá.

- Y menos cuando tu hermano te está despedazando en el ajedrez – le siguió Ron, sonriendo altaneramente. – Harry, ¿qué tal?

- No nos conocemos.

- Después siguen las presentaciones – interrumpió Ginny a Bill mientras se ajustaba su cola de caballo y tomaba con fuerza su Moscarda. Harry notó como sus ojos castaños brillaban con emoción, como si estuviese a punto de experimentar un instante épico. Ahí confirmó lo importante que era el Quiddicth para Ginevra Weasley. Era buena jugadora, tenía que suponerlo.

- Mañana es el gran día, ¿no, pequeña? – Bill miró a su hermana.

- Y debo arrasar, ¿no crees?

- Lo harás.

- Vamos a jugar.

Lo notó apenas salieron al terreno y los vio volar desde su escoba; sería un juego rudo, y lo perdería si no dejaba de mirar a Ginevra como un _baboso-tarado-idiota-estupefacto_; y es que su cabello se había soltado de la coleta y ahora volaba tras ella, radiante, vivo y flameante. Sus ojos se perdían en la retaguardia de la chica y, cuando la tenía lo suficientemente cerca, apreciaba con detalles las expresiones que tomaban sus finos rasgos cuando observaba la jugada de sus hermanos, el sonrosado color que tenía en las mejillas hacía que sus pecas se acentuaran y…

- ¡Cuidado!

Vio sus ojos abrirse exageradamente, observándolo a él y… ¡Joder!

La había cagado nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** Siempre termino con un trauma para Harry, jajaja.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! La tardanza es algo que está; sepan disculpar, pues el fic continúa.

Un abrazo enorme, gente linda.!

**Yani.!**


	11. Capítulo XI

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por ella.<strong>

_**Capítulo XI.**_

* * *

><p>Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder borrar ese episodio en especial, no otro (y eso que tenía muchos eventos desafortunados); ¡qué golpezote! Se llevó la mano hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, recordando la enorme prominencia que se le había formado después de que la Bludger le dejara inconsciente por casi una hora; gracias a una pequeña poción que Molly Weasley le preparó, el chichón desapareció en segundos, mas el dolor de cabeza siguió por un par de horas más.<p>

Quizá era idea suya, pero Ginevra Weasley parecía haber incrementado su tan pero tan mala suerte, como solía llamarle. Y es que no podía ser que con esa mujer hubiese hecho tantos papelones, tantos pero tantos papelones… y no tenía ni dos semanas de haberla conocido.

- ¿Cómo está el torpe el día de hoy? – Melanie entró a la tienda, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que escuchaba de sus audífonos. Harry la observó por sobre sus gafas conforme dejaba a un lado el periódico de ese día. – ¡Cuente, jefe! ¿Cómo te fue con la pelirroja ayer? ¿Cómo es que se llama? –dejó su abrigo a un lado del mostrador y de un salto se sentó en él, aplastando con su culo el periódico que el moreno ojeaba segundos antes.

- Ginny, y me fue… ¡bájate antes de que la madera ceda y arruines el mostrador!

- No digas, Harry. ¿Acaso estoy gorda?

- No, pero esa madera…

- Relájate, si esto se parte con un simple hechizo se arregla.

- No es…

- Deja de dar vueltas y dime cómo te fue – Mel se quitó los audífonos y le observó con atención, alzando ambas cejas sugestivamente.

- Me fue…

- No digas, tienes esa expresión como de alguien a quien le urge ir al baño – dijo, luego lanzó una carcajada. – ¡Vaya! incluso la tienes peor que cuando tuviste esa cita a ciegas el año pasado con… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Le fracturaste un brazo cuando intentaron bailar Tango en el restaurante ese pretencioso que te recomendó tu amigo Neville.

- Clarissa, y fue su culpa, le dije que no sabía bailar. – Harry liberó un resoplido y se giró a buscar unas cuantas cajas en la bodega. - ¿Puedes acomodar esto en los mostradores que dan hacia fuera? Agrégales el cartel de descuento, necesito salir de esta mercancía para cuando llegue la nueva dentro de poco – pidió a la chica al regresar, dejando un par de cajas abiertas que mostraban productos de limpieza y otros artículos para toda clase de escobas voladoras.

- En seguida, pero dime, ¿tan malo fue? ¿Le fracturaste algo?

- ¡No le fracturé nada! Al contrario, por poco soy yo el que termina con la cabeza en una dirección y el cuerpo en otro.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Una Bludger me noqueó jugando al Quiddicth.

- Pero si tú juegas…

- Me desconcentré, ¿vale?

- Vale que sí. – Melanie rió. Harry blanqueó los ojos y tomó de nuevo el periódico cuando ella se levantó de un salto del mostrador. – Hoy son las pruebas, ¿irás a verla?

Ignoró la pregunta. Ganas de verle tenía de sobra, pero… sería un bobo. La chica lo creía estúpido, y torpe y tonto y tarado…

_No saques conclusiones apresuradas…_

Y esa vocecita del subconsciente dando falsas esperanzas…

- Te quedarás callada a partir de ahora.

_¡Oye!_

- ¿Disculpa? – Melanie giró la cabeza de los artículos que acomodaba.

- No era contigo.

- La chica te tiene loquito. Y por fin, ¿irás a verla hoy? No me importa quedarme sola en la tienda.

- Sólo se permiten dos acompañantes por aspirante a las pruebas y creo que llevará a sus hermanos – dijo, y aunque no sabía si esa regla se tomaba o no en serio, ir a verla no era una opción para él ese día.

_Serías un buen amigo._

Amistad no era lo que buscaba, pues tenía las que necesitaba, y ya; Hermione, Neville, la excéntrica de Luna, al trío de chiflados y nerds Rolf, Fabio y Daniel, e incluía hasta a la chiflada de Melanie en el paquete… en ese momento no deseaba otro amigo, menos ansiaba que Ginny fuese su _amiga_.

_Los amigos nunca son suficientes…_

- Cállate – susurró a la voz, ya empezaba a ponerse cursi.

El día en la tienda transcurrió con varias ventas gracias al cartel de descuento que habían colgado en las vidrieras y en la puerta principal. El mantenerse ocupado atendiendo a la clientela le permitió pensar menos en la pelirroja con ombligo sexy que, de un momento a otro, haría aparición nuevamente en su cabeza. Las cajas de la bodega fueron una a una desapareciendo y ya el lugar tenía espacio de sobra para recibir los nuevos paquetes que llegarían.

- Recuerda que debemos apartar una nueva Saeta para Ginny – informó Mel al mismo tiempo que lo veía anotar los nombres de varios magos que solicitaron la _bendita_ escoba. Ahí la pelirroja volvió a sus pensamientos, hermosa y terriblemente lejos.

_Qué dramático._

- ¡Ya cállate!

- De acuerdo, ya me estás rabiando.

- Lo siento, no era contigo, Mel, sólo…

- Sé que frente a la mujer no te vistes precisamente encantador, pero con esa actitud…

- No empieces, ya Hermione me ha dado ese sermón. ¡Y más de una vez!

- Te dices patético por tu físico, mas el verdadero problema radica en la triste forma que tienes de verte a ti mismo. ¿No entiendes? Eres uno de los chicos más amables que conozco y si te dieras al menos una oportunidad, tendrías a esa chica besándote los pies.

- Mel… - Harry abrió los ojos, exageradamente. Pensó… - ¿Acaso tú estás…?

- ¿Qué? Oh, ¡No, no, no! – la joven se carcajeó, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. – Aunque eres adorable, como te dije y seguro te ha dicho Hermione, no te considero mi tipo. Mis gustos se van por hombres más alocados y con un mínimo de dos tatuajes en el cuerpo. Además, la música en él ha de ser primordial.

- Estás loca – Melanie le sacó la lengua.

- Pero lo digo en serio, Harry.

- De acuerdo. - el moreno suspiró. Las palabras de Melanie resonaron un par de veces más y a ellas se sumaron las incontables veces en las que Hermione le reprochaba el menosprecio que tenía para consigo mismo.

_Más confianza… ¡y no me calles! Te quiero ayudar. _

Estando ya en su departamento, miraba el celular fijamente. El dilema de hacia un par de noches se repetía con insistencia en su cabeza, ¿llamarla o no llamarla? Y es que se moría de ganas por saber cómo le había ido en las audiciones. ¿Habría quedado?

Después de haber despertado de su inconsciencia por el golpezote con la Bludger, no le dejaron jugar nuevamente. Quizá pensaban que era un incompetente en el Quiddicth o de verdad les preocupaba que volara luego de una concusión en la cabeza, no sabía. Observó a los pelirrojos desde la entrada de la casa luego de una extensa bienvenida acompañada de panecillos que Molly Weasley le brindó (qué mujer tan atenta), y detalló las jugadas; Ginevra era excelente, y no exageraba. Bill Weasley sabía lo que hacía y los gemelos eran tan ágiles con las Bludgers que le sorprendió el hecho de que dejaran escapar a una hacia su cabeza. Ron no era un experto, pero tenía práctica en lo que atajar _quaffle_ se trataba.

_Seguro quedó, quedó y será una de las mejores._

Debía llamarla y felicitarla. Lo haría. Estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando el teléfono vibró ante una llamada. El nombre de Hermione brillaba en la pantalla.

- Hermione.

_- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_

- En realidad…

- _Cancela._

- No tengo nada planeado.

_- Ah, pues bien. Nos veremos en Hogsmeade en una hora ¿de acuerdo?_

- ¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade?

_- Será el punto de encuentro para luego irnos a celebrar la admisión de Ginny al equipo de las Arpías._

- ¿Es decir…? - Sonrió anchamente.

- _Sí. Los gemelos están inquietos y dicen que no se calmarán hasta celebrar el logro de su hermana menor. Incluyo a Ron, no para de alardear por el Facebook el hecho de tener a una jugadora profesional de Quiddicth en la familia; ¿sabes? No debí crearle una cuenta en esa página del demonio. Ahora lo tiene como un…_

- Hermione… - interrumpió. La castaña se exasperaba muy rápido cuando hablaba de Ron y de su adicción por el _Facebbok._

_- En una hora, ¿está bien?_

- No habrá problema que yo…

_- Para nada, la misma Ginny me pidió que te avisara._

- Muy bien – colgó, y un _no sé qué_ le hizo sentirse como si fuese un hombre nuevo.

La invitaría a salir de nuevo. Sería como la primera vez que fueron al cine o incluso mucho mejor. Podría llevarla a cenar y obsequiarle algo bonito. Tomarían chocolate caliente y hablarían de todo un poco mientras se terminaban los malvaviscos diminutos. Le contaría anécdotas de Hogwarts y ella le hablaría más acerca de sus muchos hermanos. Podría ir de nuevo a su casa y demostrar que en el Quiddicth sabía defenderse bastante bien. Ella le platicaría sobre sus estudios en Francia, su trabajo como mesera y de su viaje a Escocia; él le hablaría de…

_Ahí vienen._

Detalló una singular expresión en la cara de Hermione… le pareció un tanto… ¿penosa? Venía de la mano de un sonriente Ronald y tras ellos los gemelos Weasley le saludaban alzando uno de los brazos. Ginny venía junto a ellos, hermosa, radiante, contenta, y de la mano de un sujeto que no supo reconocer.

_¡Auch!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa**: Por eso no debo criticar. Yo soy una de las personas que odia las cosas vuelteras, lentas y que no van a lo que deben ir... y fíjense, esta historia está siendo una de esas cosas. Pero no crean, necesitaba este capítulo para ya saltar a algo que verán en el próximo. A la gente bonita que me lee y me sigue, pido no desesperen, yo también quiero Hanny en este fic.! Jajaja.

Les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review mostrando su opinión, valen oro. De ahora en adelante no mencionaré la tardanza. (Lo sieeeento) pero la universidad está un poquito tediosa. Es mi último semestre antes de pasantías y bueh... ya no veo la hora de terminarlo.

¡Un abrazo! Y pronto capítulo! =)


	12. Capítulo XII

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella.<strong>

_**Capítulo XII.**_

* * *

><p>- Debí irme apenas los vi, Hermione – Harry tragó fuerte un sorbo de cerveza. La noche era fría pero el ambiente en aquel salón atiborrado hasta las metras estaba caluroso.<p>

- Harry, de verdad lo siento. Yo no sabía… - la castaña barrió el lugar con la mirada. Ginny se encontraba unos metros lejos de la barra, bailando animadamente con Adam Stocker, asistente del entrenador del equipo de las Arpías. – No pensé que Ginny lo invitaría… bueno, en realidad fue él quien la invitó a salir y ella le ofreció venir. Se conocieron apenas esta mañana, en las audiciones.

Harry miró de soslayo a la pelirroja y pensó que estaba completamente loca.

- ¿Cómo aceptar salir con un desconocido?

- Pues, aceptó salir contigo y aún no te conocía muy bien.

- Sí, pero tenía referencias mías, en cambio él… - miró al joven con atención, quería escupirle en la cara.

- Además, no está sola, vino con sus hermanos y con nosotros. Creo que él se decepcionó cuando nos vio llegar a todos. ¿Sabes? No me agrada mucho. Es guapo pero…

- La verdad me da igual, Hermione – se terminó la cerveza y dejó el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la barra. No le daba igual el asunto, pero debía empezar a sacarse esa espinita desde ya – Creo que mejor me voy.

- ¡Vamos! Harry, en realidad ella se lo pierde. Hay muchos peces en el mar y…

- Hermione…

- No tienes idea de lo afortunada que es la chica que nació para ti. Está en algún sitio, no será Ginny pero estoy segura que en algún momento se cruzará en tu camino, pero debes estar dispuesto a…

Harry la oía pero no la escuchaba. Se trataba de la misma cantaleta de siempre y ya bastante harto estaba de ella. Pura tontería, se decía. Miró una vez más a la pareja que bailaba a unos metros lejos de ellos y de repente quiso vomitar… no era normal eso de celar como loco a una chica que apenas y estaba conociendo, de verla con otro y desear golpear algo, golpear a alguien, golpearlo a _él…_ Y después gritarle y reclamarle a _ella_ por hacerle sentir tales cosas. No era normal.

- Harry… ¡Harry! – su amiga le sacudió el hombro.

- Estoy bien. – dijo a modo de respuesta rápida, volviendo su atención a ella. – Olvídalo, sólo anda a bailar. Ahí viene Ron – señaló al pelirrojo que llegaba de los baños.

- Oye, si quieres irte…

- Ni pensar siquiera en irse ahora - Fred y George llegaron a ellos conjuntamente con Ron, cada uno tenía en sus manos un pequeño vaso con una bebida verde granate. – la noche es joven y esta fiesta apenas se está poniendo divertida. – Fred le ofreció uno de los vasos. Lo aceptó al ver como Hermione y Ron pedían uno igual al cantinero.

- ¿Brindaremos? – Ginny se unió a ellos, estaba sudada y algo despeinada, terriblemente sexy, y con ese tal Adam pisándole los talones.

- Claro que sí – Fred le arropó los hombros y la atrajo hacia su lado, apartándola del joven. Harry apreció esa sensación de desconfianza que los gemelos tenían hacia el chico, y de pronto se sintió mejor. Sonrió y, después de que Ginny y Adam tuvieran sus bebidas, alzaron las manos exclamando un ruidoso ¡Salud! - Por la estrella internacional de Quiddicth que hay en la familia.

- Aún no soy una estrella internacional.

- Pero llegarás a serlo – habló Harry al momento. – Lo serás, porque eres estupenda - Ginny le miró a los ojos y le sonrió con amplitud mostrándole los dientes. Le respondió igual, observándola sin siquiera parpadear.

- Mucho más que estupenda. – El moreno maldijo la voz del idiota que interrumpió el pequeño momento. Adam bebió de su vaso dejando de una el fondo blanco y luego miró a la chica. Ginny apartó su atención de él y se concentró en su pareja de baile. – Arrasaste en esas pruebas hoy, hacía tiempo que no veíamos a una jugadora encestar una Quaffle así. Nos dejaste boquiabiertos.

- Es que Ginny es la mejor – acotó Ron, dando un trago.

- Una Weasley debía ser – dijo George. Y todos brindaron nuevamente.

Adam pidió otro vaso de esa amarga bebida verde granate y se la bebió de una en menos de un segundo. Algo en él caía bastante mal, y no atribuía ese sentimiento sólo por los celos.

- Vamos a bailar, Hermione – Ron aló a su novia a la pista de baile.

- Pero tú no sabes ba… ¡Ron! – El pelirrojo la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista.

- En esa esquina hay un par de gemelas que no dejan de echar ojo hacia acá – dijo Ginny, distinguiendo al par de mujeres con cirugía estética. Y, después de esa observación, Fred y George se alejaron de ellos de sopetón. - ¡Vaya! – exclamó. – Lo que hacen un par de tetas postizas. – Resopló y tomó asiento en el banco que antes ocupaba Hermione, junto a él. Adam se quedó de pie frente a ellos, pasando la mirada desde Harry hasta Ginny.

- No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por quedar en el equipo, así que, ¡felicidades! – Ginny rió.

- Gracias. La verdad es que me sorprendió un poco, había jugadoras realmente fabulosas.

- Pero ninguna te superaba, preciosa. – Adam había pedido otra copa y colocado justo al medio de ellos. A Harry le pareció más insoportable aún. – Fuiste la mejor y de paso la más hermosa de todas.

Harry no ponía en duda eso. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para observar a la pelirroja y captar a tiempo un extraño mohín que hizo con los labios. Era una chica lista, así que supuso que notaba las formas que manejaba Adam para ganársela. ¡Nada original el hombre! El típico cerdo que salía con el mismo discurso a todas las mujeres.

- Gracias, Adam – respondió después de un minuto y, pidiendo un permiso al idiota, se dirigió a él y le tomó de la mano. Sintió que la piel se le enrojecía por el tacto y por la sorpresa. – No te has separado en toda la noche de esta barra, vamos a bailar. No te importa, ¿verdad, Adam? – el idiota parpadeo confundido y, sin aún procesar la escena, asintió como tarado. – Vamos, Harry. – fue hacia la pista y Harry la siguió como perrito faldero.

Estando entre el gentío que bailaba con frenesí, y frente a la chica de sus sueños empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música, recordó lo inútil que era para bailar.

- Ginny, en realidad yo… - la boca se le secó al verla así. Daba movimientos rítmicos con la dosis exacta de sensualidad. – yo no…

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó para hacerse escuchar. La música en la pista era fuerte y debían hablar en voz muy alta. - ¡suéltate y baila!

- Yo no… no sé… - No quería parecer un tarado, aunque justo eso pasaría si se atrevía a mover siquiera un pie.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – sintió de nuevo la presión de los dedos de la joven sobre su mano. Un calor sofocante se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Hermione y a Ron bailando a tres parejas lejos de ellos. Los pasos del pelirrojo eran totalmente descoordinados, mas parecía divertirse sin importarle nada más; quizá estaba ya un poco aletargado por el alcohol. Hermione reía divertida y se abrazaba a él sin dejar de bailar.

_De acuerdo, si Ron puede, tú también. Quizá Ginny también te abrace._

Empezó moviendo un pie, posteriormente movió el otro.

- ¡Eso! – Ginny tomó su otra mano.

Cerró los ojos ante la bruma de emociones que estallaron en su pecho y, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que iniciaba en la partecita de piel que Ginny tocaba, bailó como hacía tiempo había dejado de bailar.

Se movía hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Alzaba los brazos y saltaba como un loco. Ginny reía y saltaba también.

- ¡Aguarda! – Ginny se acercó y le colocó las manos en el rostro. Harry se sintió morir de felicidad. La joven le acomodó las gafas, las cuales estaban a punto de caerse, y le sonrió abiertamente. Sin pensar en sus actos la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, empezando a girar.

La emoción lo estaba llevando como le daba la gana. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. El torso de Ginny estaba pegado al de él y sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello con fuerza. Bailoteó alzando un brazo.

- ¡Harry! – la llevó con más fuerza. - ¡Harry, vamos a…! – Fue todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ginny le miraba desde el suelo con la nariz rojiza y con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por una de sus fosas nasales.

Una creciente preocupación se apoderó de él.

- ¡Ginny! – la ayudó a levantarse antes de que los demás en la pista le dieran zapatazos al continuar bailando. - ¡Ginny, lo siento! – la apartó del sitio y la llevó hacia la barra. Adam los miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – El joven expedía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

- Fue un accidente, Ginny, lo siento. Yo… - estaba terriblemente afectado y sólo quería salir de ahí y colocarse frente de algún autobús o camión. Morirse de una.

- Descuida, Harry, sólo… ¡auch! - se quejó al mover un poquito la nariz.

- Qué estúpido eres – murmuró Adam conforme tomaba el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la examinaba de cerca.

- ¡No es nada, por favor! Y no te preocupes, Harry, fue un accidente.

Lo que menos hacía era no preocuparse. ¡Por Dios! La chica estaba sangrando y su nariz se empezaba a hinchar cual tomate maduro.

- Vamos a curarte eso – Adam la tomó de la mano e hizo ademan de llevársela. – Vamos, no puedo usar la varita acá, recuerda que estamos en una discoteca muggle. – Ginny suspiró y le siguió a través de la pista hacia la salida.

Harry sentía la cara pesada debido a la pena, con la piel roja por la vergüenza, la preocupación al ver a la chica sangrando, y la rabia al mirar como Adam se la llevaba. Sentía fuego quemándole la garganta, así que pidió una cerveza fría para calmar esa maldita llama. Nunca más volvería a bailar. Nunca más.

Se tomó el contenido del vaso de a poco, siempre atento a la puerta de la disco. En diez minutos se había terminado su cerveza y Ginny y Adam aún no volvían. ¿Qué tanto podría tardar el idiota en acomodarle la nariz con magia? Algo en su estómago le hacía estar alerta. Buscó a los gemelos sin tener éxito. No veía a Ron ni veía a Hermione entre tanta gente en la pista de baile. Se alteró. Pagó la cerveza y caminó sobre los pasos que Ginny y Adam habían dado. El aire de la noche le dio en la cara, refrescándole un poco, aunque con la sensación incómoda aún revolviéndole el estómago, y el no haber visto ni a Ginny ni a Adam al apenas salir le perturbó aún mucho más. No había nadie en los alrededores, era la salida de atrás, la de emergencia.

Un quejido de dolor proveniente desde el estrecho callejón que estaba junto al local le hizo echar un vistazo. No sabía qué imagen podría ver, aunque se imaginó algo completamente desagradable; tan sólo deseaba que no se tratara de Ginny con Adam. Su estomago dio un brinco del miedo y la preocupación.

_Por favor, no…_

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó apenas vio a la chica de pie bajo las negras sombras del callejón. - ¿Qué…? – vio el cuerpo de Adam tirado cual trapito viejo cerca de un bote de basura. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – corrió hacia la chica y la tomó por los brazos, examinando su cara, su cuerpo… si el idiota la había lastimado, él… él… sintió cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas y arterias hasta tal punto de hacer grumos.

- Estoy bien, Harry. Si no que… ¡este idiota! – miró a Adam con desprecio. – ¡Maldito imbécil! Hijo de…

- ¿Qué pasó? – aún no la soltaba y no despegaba la mirada de ella. Quería asegurarse de que estaba intacta. Al menos ya no tenía la nariz roja y sangrante. - ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Me curó la nariz, luego… se puso a decir un montón de sandeces y trató de propasarse. Yo…

- ¡Maldito hijo de…! – Viró el cuerpo con la intención de darle al hombre ya inconsciente un par de patadas; Ginny lo detuvo. La rabia en su pecho rugió con fiereza. Sólo el pensar…

- No pasó nada, en serio. Soy rápida con la varita cuando la situación lo requiere. – le calmó tomándole la mano, Harry sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo agradable y tranquilizador.

- ¿Seguro no…?

- Ni un beso. ¿Sabes? Un presentimiento me decía que no debía aceptar salir con él, pero una parte estúpida de mi cabeza me hizo decir que sí sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque lo vi guapo. – Ginny caminó fuera del callejón, deteniéndose frente a la salida de emergencia de la Disco. Parecía nada preocupada por dejer a Adam ahí, y por supuesto, a él le preocupaba aún menos. – Estaba ebrio ya, pero… ¡Ash! – sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación. Harry le apretó la mano, acercándose, y le examinó nuevamente el rostro una vez más, quería asegurarse. – Estoy bien, Harry. – Le sonrió.

- Lo siento. No debí dejar…

- ¡No te culpes por esto!

- ¡Fui yo el que te rompí la nariz! Si no me hubiese vuelto loco en la pista, nada de esto habría pasado y… - calló ante las risas de la chica.

- ¡Mejor que pasó esto, Harry! Así sé de quién tengo que cuidarme más a partir de ahora. Aunque dudo que se atreva siquiera a dirigirme la palabra. – Entraron al local, siendo cegados levemente por las brillantes luces que parpadeaban. – Te preguntaré algo. ¿Por qué los hombres nos llaman perras, zorras, putas, y todos los sinónimos que se te ocurran, cuando los rechazamos y no queremos nada con ellos? Y es peor cuando les damos su bien merecido trancazo, sabiendo que en realidad se lo merecen – se sentaron frente a la barra y pidieron un par de vasos de té helado, ya había sido suficiente con el alcohol.

- ¿Te dijo todo eso?

- Antes de dejarlo inconsciente. Le había pateado la entrepierna… dos veces seguidas. – Harry sonrió.

- Karateca – rió. – Los hombres… – se encogió de hombros – somos idiotas por naturaleza y, cuando una chica nos rechaza, sentimos el orgullo herido. Los insultos sirven como un desquite, supongo.

- ¿Has llamado a una mujer así antes?

- ¡No! Yo nunca… - la pelirroja rió de nuevo.

- No te creo de esos. Al menos no de los que lo dicen en voz alta. – le sonrió. – Bien – suspiró y miró hacia la pista. – Vinieron a celebrar mi éxito en las audiciones y son ellos los que más se están divirtiendo. ¡Descarados! Fíjate que ni cuenta se dieron de nuestra ausencia – acotó observando en una esquina a los gemelos, charlando divertidos con el par de chicas operadas. Ron y Hermione bailaban la primera –y seguro única- canción lenta que habían colocado en la pista. Harry miró su reloj, serían las doce y media. – ¿Quieres bailar? – el moreno casi se atragantó con el té.

- ¿Quieres bailar después de haberte golpeado y tirado al piso?

- Había olvidado eso después del desagradable momento que pasé – Ginny frunció el entrecejo antes de dejar libre una carcajada. - ¡Vamos! Es una canción lenta. Y es que no concibo ser los únicos aquí sentados. – de nuevo lo arrastró a la pista. No quería… si volvía a pasar algo… – Sólo toma mi cintura… - lo hizo, sintiendo los brazos de Ginny apoyarse sobre sus hombros. – y nos moveremos lentamente de un lado a otro, ¿ves? No creo que puedas hacer daño si bailas de esta forma.

- Quizá te pise un pie.

- Pasará si te preocupas por ello, relájate.

Y bailaron el minuto y medio que restaba de la canción lenta… el mejor minuto y medio de la vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:**

**Gracias miles por los reviews y por los favoritos!**. Espero les haya gustado esta lectura... ¡Hay avance! Y ha sido el capítulo más "largo" de todo el fic, jaja.

El "rival" no duró ni la noche entera; después de todo, Harry no va tan mal como en realidad cree, jejeje. No sé si verán este capítulo muy a lo_ sin cuidado, _pero con este fic voy justo así, a lo loco y sin matarme la cabeza al pensarlo y escribirlo.

¡Espero les esté gustando! Cualquier comentario, ¡bienvenido sea!

Les mando muchos cariños y hasta la próxima actualización.!

**Yani.!**


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XIII.**_

* * *

><p>Eran buenos amigos y él no deseaba precisamente eso… <em>Amigos, <em>ya lo había dicho_._ Pasaban varias tardes juntos (cuando Ginny no tenía entrenamiento y casi siempre en compañía de Ron y Hermione) y charlaban de todo un poco, y eso le encantaba; Ginny tenía siempre algo que decir con relación a cualquier cosa. Podían pasar horas hablando sobre el Quiddicth y los geniales que eran las nuevas saetas (las cuales ya habían llegado), sobre películas, sobre libros que habían leído… y la pasaba tan pero tan bien.

Se hizo ilusiones, y muchas. Soñaba cada noche con esa mujer y sus fantasías hechas realidad. Ginny se había colado bien dentro de él y por nada del mundo tenía intenciones de salir. Ahí estaba, haciéndolo desearla como un loco y a la vez alejándose y alejándose a pasos gigantescos, como si estuviese jugando. Se frustraba de sobremanera cuando la escuchaba decir _"eres un gran amigo, Harry"_ y le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro que apenas indicaba un leve cariño amistoso. ¡Qué frustrante!

- Y nuevamente ¡jaque mate!

- ¡Haces trampa, Ginny!

- Repítetelo si te hace sentir mejor, querido.

- Eres una tramposa de primera – el hombre se puso de pie.

- Nada de eso – se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su contrincante. – Tuve la suerte de ser entrenada por el mejor jugador de ajedrez de todos los tiempos – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de estamparle la palma de la mano en la frente.

- ¡Ginny!

- El alumno supera al maestro, hermano. Siempre es así – el joven Weasley resopló.

Tanto Harry como Hermione agradecieron el hecho de que Ginny y Ron terminaran ese partido de ajedrez, había durado un mínimo de setenta y tres minutos.

- ¿Gustan algo de beber? – ofreció la pelirroja yendo hacia la cocina. Estaban solos en la madriguera, esperando que los gemelos llegasen con unos nuevos productos que deseaban mostrar antes de decidir si venderlos o no. – no hagan caso a las rabietas de Ronald, es un mal perdedor.

- ¡Miren eso! Es increíble que se jacte de ser una gran jugadora de ajedrez cuando las trampas fueron tan…

- No digas ahora que… - Ginny salía de la cocina lista para replicar. Tenía en sus manos una bandeja con un platito con galletas dulces y cuatro vasos de limonada fría, en ese día, extrañamente, hacía calor.

- ¡No vayan a pelear por eso ahora, por favor! – exclamó Hermione, alzando ambos brazos. Él había presenciado ya varias peleas y discusiones entre los hermanos, siempre por tonterías, y le resultaban risibles. – Luna me informó de una reunión de ex alumnos que se hará en Hosmeade el sábado en la tarde, Harry. – le informó la castaña de pronto.

- ¿Quién es Luna? – preguntó Ron, ya devorando una de las galletas.

- Estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts. Es muy amiga nuestra, hace poco regresó de un viaje con su padre y ahora nos está invitando a ir a la reunión. ¿Te apetece? – Hermione lo miró. Harry sólo supo alzarse de hombros y beber un sorbo de limonada. Esas reuniones no eran siempre tan divertidas para él, mas accedía casi siempre, no sabía por qué. – Tomaré eso como un sí. – se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia Ronald.

- No te vistes muy entusiasmado – Ginny tomó el lugar de Hermione en el sillón. Dejó el platito de galletas que había alejado de Ron para comer unas cuantas y le miró. Harry agradecía enormemente el ya haber aprendido a controlar los tics en su ojo y la exagerada sudoración. ¡Ah! Y algo muy importante: ¡Los barros habían desaparecido! Ginny fue buena y le facilitó la poción que habían apostado.

- Voy a ese tipo de reuniones sólo para acompañar a Hermione. En realidad son algo aburridas.

- No deberían serlo si verás a tus antiguos amigos.

- No son muchos los viejos amigos que tengo, Ginny – lo dijo bajito, como si le avergonzara el no tener más amigos de los que en realidad necesitaba. Estaba muy a gusto con sus amistadas, y ahora más con los Weasley incluidos en la lista.

- ¡No te he contado! – exclamó ella sorpresivamente. – hace dos días el entrenador despidió a Adam. – Harry sintió coraje y al mismo tiempo alivio al escucharla nombrar al idiota. Alivio por saber que ya no lo tendría cerca y coraje al recordar lo que estuvo a puntito de hacerle.

Rememoraba ese episodio y sentía arcadas. Hacía semanas que había ocurrido, mas ahora que lo recordaba, las imágenes de lo que pudo sucederle a Ginny si ésta no fuese tan lista y rápida eran más claras y nítidas. Veía a ese idiota abusando del cuerpo que tanto deseaba y algo dentro del se encendía furiosamente. Apretó los puños y sintió su rostro arder… si a Ginny le sucedía algo…

- ¿Estás bien? – la joven tomó sus manos cerradas y lo observó con preocupación.

- Sí, sólo pensaba en lo que pudo haberte hecho y… - respiró hondo, calmándose. No quería hacer un teatrillo de algo ya pasado y pisado. Pero pensar en lo que pudo pasarle…

- ¡No pasó nada, Harry! ¿Aún piensas en esa noche?

_Siempre_, aunque pocas veces esa escena. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que la tuvo cerca, tan cerca…

- Es un maldito desgraciado.

- Que ya no volveremos a ver. Olvídate de él. – le mantenía las manos sujetas. Fijó sus ojos en ese agarre y sintió al corazón dar un brinquito. Para Ginny sería normal tomarle la mano a un _amigo_, pero él no sentía estar tocando las manos de una _amiga_. Deseó apretárselas para impedir que las soltara.

- Sólo, me preocupé mucho – la observó, no le era difícil mantenerle la mirada, como antes. Podía ver sus ojos chocolates por largo rato sin hacerle de tarado. – Si algo te pasara… - susurró para sí, aunque supo que ella lo escucharía. Ginny le sonrió bajando el rostro. No sabía cómo catalogar esa reacción. La chica volvió nuevamente su mirada y le sonrió ampliamente. Era una preciosa expresión que iba sólo hacia él. Si tan sólo…

_No te hagas ilusiones…_

- Eres un gran amigo, Harry.

_Porque te dolerá más la realidad._

Le dio un afectivo apretón en sus manos antes de soltarlas. El toquecito amistoso que siempre venía con la palabrita _"amigo". _No podía esperar nada más.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron todos salieron al jardín a ver las nuevas invenciones de éstos. Se trataban de unas pócimas espesas dentro de unas esferitas de vidrio que se debían lanzar a cierta distancia; ocasionaban ruidos ensordecedores y lluvia de chispas de cegadores colores que brillaban y parpadeaban sin cesar, abarcando todo el jardín y un poco más allá de la verja del mismo. El espectáculo duraba al menos quince minutos.

- Los gemelos y sus ideas – escuchó decir a Ginny.

Enfocó la mirada hacia el frente y notó que caminaba hacia él. Ese día había iniciado su tortura desde muy temprano, eligiendo esos cortos y ajustados_ Shorts _de jeans que dejaban sus muslos al descubierto y una camiseta de tirantes que, al ser movida por el viento, se dejaba apreciar parte del abdomen de la chica. Su ombligo brillaba cuando los rayos del sol lograban llegar a él... Sintió como se acrecentaba su temperatura corporal.

Quería abrazarla y besarla como jamás en su vida había besado a una chica. Al menos un roce de labios para ser feliz… no pedía mucho.

- Harán una demostración en la reunión de ex alumnos – le dijo al estar a su lado, señalando una enorme caja de madera en el suelo que contenía diversos productos de los gemelos.

- Así la cosa se pondrá más interesante.

- Trata de divertirte. Pero si sientes que no la estás pasando bien, puedes llamarme y hacemos algo divertido esa noche.

_¿Qué está…?_

- ¿No tienes entrenamiento los sábados?

- Hasta el mediodía. La presión verdadera iniciará cuando empiece la temporada de Quiddicth; quiero divertirme antes de no poder salir del estadio. – le miró. – Llámame si el ambiente se te es deprimente, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí. – La llamaría así la reunión fuese la mejor de todas las reuniones.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA:** Harry la llamará y de ahí la cosa se hará más interesante. Este fic no tiene gran cosa, así que no faltan muchos capítulos para finalizarlo.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes continúan leyendo! a pesar de lo tarde que estoy publicando. Falta casi nada para mis vacaciones (_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_), así que ya dispondré de tiempo para ponerme al día en todo lo que quiero =)

¡Cariños!

**Yani.!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XIV**_

* * *

><p>Como lo había supuesto, la reunión requería de la participación de los gemelos Weasley para verse divertido como el resto. Era uno de los pocos que se encontraba alejado del amplio grupo. Ni Luna ni Neville habían llegado y Hermione se había retrasado. El lugar daba basto a muchísima gente, Harry no pensó que irían demasiados. La reunión se desarrollaba en un luminoso local que a simple vista era demasiado pequeño, mas al entrar se veía una amplia sala decorada con los colores de cada una de las casas, mesas con bandejas de bocadillos y pasa bocas y bebidas frías y calientes. Había ya saludado al profesor Dumblerode y a la profesora McGonagall. Hagrid, el guardabosque, se encontraba junto a la mesa de pastelillos, devorando lo que a simple vista parecían dulces de mora que dejaban sus dedos llenos de manchas y la barba llena de migajas.<p>

- ¡Un placer verte, Harry! – exclamó el semi gigante al verlo llegar.

- Digo lo mismo, Hagrid. – sonrió.

- Iba en serio la invitación a tomar el té la otra tarde. Hace mucho que ni tu ni Hermione van a visitarme. – no sonaba a reproche, no obstante, Harry se sintió apenado. Hagrid era uno de los pocos buenos amigos que Hogwarts le había dado la oportunidad de conocer.

- De verdad lo lamento. Hemos estado algo… - la palabra adecuada sería _distraídos_, en una nube. Hermione estaba en plena etapa rosa con Ronald mientras él se perdía en sueños casi inalcanzables con cierta pelirroja. – ocupados.

- Habría de suponerlo, ¡jóvenes! – Hagrid se limpió las manos con una servilleta y toqueteó con las palmas su espesa barba, llevando al suelo las migajas de los pastelillos.

La atención de Harry pasó de ese acto a un espantoso nudo que tenía el semi gigante en su cabeza, justo encima del despeinado nido que formaba su cabello. Ahí algo empezaba a moverse y retorcerse.

- ¿Qué cosa tienes ahí? – preguntó alejándose unos pasos, recordando la fijación que tenía aquel hombre por criaturas poco comunes y algo peligrosas.

- No te asustes, es la cría de un Augurey. No he podido hacer que salga de ahí por su cuenta – se señaló el terrible nudo – son criaturas extremadamente tímidas. Me lo gané en una apuesta hace días – continuó. Llevó ambas manos hacia el "nido" del animal y con cuidado lo tomó en un puño. – Míralo, ¿no es adorable? – Harry pensó que era el pájaro más feo que había visto en su vida. Era de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado. Aún no le salía el plumaje, por lo que se veía aún más espantoso.

- Leí sobre ellos en el Gran Libro de Criaturas Mágicas – Hermione llegó, sorpresivamente. - Tienen un canto bajo y tembloroso característico, por lo cual en la antigüedad se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte. Los magos los evitan por temor a escucharlos. – la castaña miró al guardabosque. – pero se demostró que sólo cantan cuando se aproxima la lluvia.

- Sólo tú podrías saber esa información. – Harry le ofreció un vaso de zumo de calabaza. - ¿Por qué tardaste?

- Terminaba una redacción que necesito para optar por el puesto que quiero en el ministerio – la chica bebió del jugo y tomó un pastelillo de arándano. – Además, me entretuve ayudando a Ron a prepararse para el examen de admisión en la academia de aurores.

- No sabía que Ron quería ser Auror.

- No lo quería hasta hace poco. No sé qué mosca le picó. – comió el pastelillo. – Pero es bueno que amplíe sus horizontes. ¿No has visto a Luna?

- No ha llegado, tampoco Neville.

- ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? – preguntó Hagrid, aún con su atención concentrada en el feo pájaro que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Es macho o hembra? – preguntó Hermione.

- Floripes, ¿qué les parece? – escogió sin más. Llevó la mano hacia su rebelde cabello y depositó al animal nuevamente en su _nudo-nido_. – hablaré con el profesor Dumblerode, le propondré crear un programa de cuidado para estos animales abandonados allá en Hogwarts. ¿No les parece una gran idea? – sonrió antes de alejarse de ellos con grandes pasos.

- Hagrid no cambia nada – comentó la muchacha, él sonrió.

- ¡Ahí vienen Luna y Neville! – exclamó señalando a la excéntrica rubia con un sombrero extremadamente colorido y grande. Neville venía tras ella, llevaba en sus manos un platito lleno de canapés.

Harry empezó a sentirse un poco más a gusto; llevaba tiempo sin charlar con Luna y con Neville, dos personajes que, pensaba él, encajaban bien con su personalidad. Luna era una mujer bastante… curiosa, por no decir otra palabra, y Neville era alguien igual de singular, se podría decir. Tan diferentes al resto… tenían una bonita amistad, aunque a los ojos de varios, representaban el triste cuarteto de Desahuciados, aún siendo uno de ellos la estudiante más lista que tuvo Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

- Están buscando víctimas – le indicó Hermione en un momento, observando atenta al par pelirrojo que escudriñaba desde un rincón a todos los asistentes a la reunión.

- Pobre el que quede seleccionado.

- ¡Lástima que no vino Malfoy y compañía! – él la miró. – No los soportan, hubiesen sido los mejores para probar lo que sean que hayan inventado esta noche.

- A muchos nos habría gustado ver eso – aunque no la estaba pasando tan mal, su dedo pulgar no dejaba de temblar sobre los números de su teléfono celular. Se había abstenido de llamar a Ginny desde mucho antes para evitar verse como un desesperado, pero ya las ganas de abandonar ese lugar para estar con ella le hacían traquetear las rodillas.

- Se te notan las ganas de irte desde hace rato. ¡Tan rápido te aburrimos ya, Harry! – Luna lo miró por sobre las gafas redondas con cristal rosa que cubrían sus azules ojos, éstas hacían verlos más grandes de lo normal. – Tienes algo de más interés aguardándote, ¿verdad?

¡Le bailaban las pestañas por sí solas! Hermione le miraba con una media sonrisa mientras Neville y Luna lo veían con los ojos entrecerrados. La rubia se acercó a él y le escudriñó el rostro, Harry esperaba a que le dijera que esos anteojos redondos y rosados le daban le poder de ver dentro de su mente; y es que Luna daba la impresión de ser telépata.

- ¡Venga, hombre! Hay algo que no quieres contar – soltó Neville, siguiendo a Luna.

- Es evidente – aclaró la rubia. - ¡Vete ya! Estás que corres.

- ¿Sin contarnos nada?

- Ya lo hará – Luna se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, sonriente, antes de ir con Neville por unos bocadillos. Harry observó a Hermione, ésta sólo se alzó de hombros.

- Mañana pasaré por tu departamento –le dijo la castaña antes de brindarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que deba…? – vio su teléfono.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Has estado esperando esto desde hace mucho! No vayas a…

- No quiero malinterpretar las cosas –murmuró.

- Harry, no todas las mujeres le pedimos a un chico que nos llame para…

- Yo no soy precisamente la compañía deseaba para salir a divertirse.

- No vayas a empezar – suspiró su amiga. – Sólo llámala. ELLA te lo pidió – dijo, enfatizando la palabra "ella".

_Ella _se lo había pedido. Y, si bien sabía que no debía darse falsas esperanzas y anhelos, cada vez le estaba costando mucho más. Más con esa pelirroja incitándolo a desearla desenfrenadamente. Le dolía ser su amigo.

- ¡Ginny! – saludó al escucharla. Hermione le sonrió guiñándole un ojo para después irse con Neville y Luna. – ¿Sí? De acuerdo – colgó, e incontables mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago.

Tantas _cosas_ que sentía haciendo estragos en él. Quedaría hecho polvo algún día, en algún momento, cuando ya no pudiese contralar esas _cosas _que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo pudo una mujer colarse tan rápido en él? Sintió vibraciones en su piel apenas la miró y el choque eléctrico al tocarla… No había sido común y corriente y… ¡por Merlín! Aquello se había dado sólo para sentirse como mierda al no ser correspondido de ninguna manera. ¡Cruel e insólito destino!

- Hola, Harry – le saludó la chica, sonreía mostrando los dientes y se veía más bella de lo normal.

- Hola, Ginny – Harry se levantó de la silla y corrió el lugar frente a él para que la pelirroja tomara asiento. Estaban en un pequeño club de buena categoría en Londres; Ginny lo sugirió después de haber ido uno noche con Bill y su prometida.

- ¿La reunión?

- Aburrida –se alzó de hombros. – Dejé a tus hermanos buscando víctimas para lo que sea que hayan planeado.

- Hubieses aguardado para ver la función – tomó la carta de bebidas y le echó una ojeada. Harry la observaba sin querer parpadear; tenía el cabello suelto y con varias ondas en sus puntas de fuego. Se había liberado de su abrigo apenas llegó a la mesa y su escote no tan pronunciado le permitía ver las pequitas que decoraban la blanca piel de su pecho. – ¡Bomba cuatro! – exclamó, apartando la carta. – Cuando vine con Bill y Fleur, pedimos un Bomba cuatro, no es tan fuerte a pesar del nombre, aunque Fleur vomitó a mitad de la noche – rió. – Un Bomba Cuatro mediano, por favor. – pidió al mesero que se acercó a ellos. – Con uno será más que suficiente para los dos.

El Bomba Cuatro consistía en un bol de vidrio con una bebida azul eléctrica, muchísimo hielo y rodajas de naranja flotando en la superficie. Había dos pajillas a cada lado.

-Son siete tipos de tragos diferentes en uno solo –Ginny tomó su pajilla y dio un sorbito. – No es tan fuerte como la gente piensa.

Harry probó la exótica bebida, descubriendo un sabor agrio y a la vez dulzón, era agradable.

Y ahí estaban esos momentos desinhibidos y relajantes. Era increíble lo bien que la pasaba hablando de puras tonterías con ella. Todo lo que decía le entretenía, le hacían reír… y todo parecía ser recíproco, porque Ginny también reía con sus comentarios y le atendía en sus opiniones.

- ¡Peor chiste que ese no existe, Harry! –exclamó, divertida.

- ¡Te estás riendo! – la señaló viéndola carcajearse; echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole ver su esbelto cuello, y soltaba una fresca risa que hacía sentir a sus oídos bendecidos.

- Eres terrible – se limpió unas lagrimitas que escaparon por la risa.

- No lo piensas en realidad – Harry apoyó el codo derecho en la mesa y descansó el mentón sobre su mano, detallándola, viendo como las luces del club daban de lleno en su cabellera y la hacían brillar radiantemente. Esa noche había bastante movimiento en el lugar, grupos de personas hablaban sin parar cerca de ellos y la música insitaba a más de uno a bailar; mas sentía estar solo con ella; era increíble el poder que tenía esa mujer sobre su persona, ese poder que le haría sentirse como mierda cuando se saliera de control.

Suspiró, mitigando el deseo que sentía por esa chica y haciéndose entender que nada entre ella y él podía pasar, nada fuera de la línea de_ amistad_… ¡Qué chocante palabra!

La observó y notó como ella lo miraba. Le sonrió levemente, tragando con fuerza.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza y dio un trago a la bebida en el centro de la mesa, para refrescarse. – ¿Quieres bailar? – iba a negarse al ser la música electrónica y rápida, pero al instante cambió a una balada lenta y sin mucha letra. Harry enfocó la vista hacia la luminosa pantalla con frases en neón, rezaba "amantes de media noche"

- ¿Ya es media noche? - Ginny asintió con la cabeza. - ¡El tiempo pasó volando!

- ¿Quieres irte ya?

- ¡No! – casi gritó. – Vamos… ¿aún quieres bailar? – preguntó para estar seguro, pues la chica hizo su invitación cuando aun sonaba la rítmica música que la gente bailaba de forma tan desenfrenada.

La vio sonreír de medio lado y asentir antes de levantarse. La tendría cerca de nuevo, _tan cerca…_

- Ya no se te es tan difícil, ¿verdad? – le sonrió de nuevo, con sus brazos arropando sus hombros y con sus manos entrelazadas rozando su nuca. No hacían más que moverse de un lado a otro.

- Mi problema es con otro tipo de música.

- Al menos las lentas se te dan.

- No hay que hacer mucho. Además, ¡eres tú quien está guiando! – Ginny rió con ganas y Harry se perdió en ese instante, en ese sonido, en esa forma que tenía ella de abrir la boca y curvar los labios para dejar libre una carcajada risueña y alegre.

Empezaba a delirar. Veía su boca extremadamente apetitosa y las ganas de besarla crecían desmesuradamente dentro de sí, incontrolables. Debía calmarse, _los amigos no besan a sus amigos._ Pero la tenía _tan cerca_… y esa vocecita de su subconsciente no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Le recordaba esa canción de aquella película infantil Muggle que una vez escuchó en una tienda de videos, mientras buscaba la trilogía de El señor de los Anillos.

_Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya…_

_¡Para!_

Su perfume golpeaba sus fosas nasales y le inducían a atraerla más hacia él. Luchaba con el impulso que tenían sus manos de aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de…

_Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle…_

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala…_

¡Sólo había escuchado esa canción una sola vez en su vida! ¿Cómo pudo esa condenada voz grabarla tan rápido?

_Chalalalala no hay porque temer…_

_No te va a comer ahora bésala…_

Respiraba hondamente, mas aquello solo ocasionaba la penetración profunda del perfume de la chica en su nariz. No podía dejarse llevar, arruinaría todo y Ginny no…

_Chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya…_

_Ahora bésala, bésala…_

Nada deseaba más. Sentía sus rodillas de gelatina y el corazón desbocado. Si se atrevía, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ginny lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, percatada seguramente de la batalla interna que estaba sufriendo y perdiendo.

- ¿Estás bien?

_¡Bésala!_

Acercó su rostro, diez centímetros lo separaban de su boca, ocho centímetros, siete, seis… cinco centímetros, ¡Merlín! su aliento era exquisito.

- Harry… - susurró ella bajamente. Los separaban sólo unos tres centímetros cuando apartó el rostro, moviéndolo hacia un lado y dejándolo con los labios rozando su mejilla.

_Chalalalala que horror…_

_¡QUE LASTIMA ME DA!_

- Lo siento, Ginny. No…

- Voy… - se apartó de él. - Voy al tocador, vuelvo en un minuto – Y se alejó a grandes pasos, esquivando a las parejas.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – se dio un par de palmadas en la frente, absteniéndose de tironearse el cabello ante su completa estupidez. Ahora la chica le rehuiría, lo evitaría, ya no saldría con ella y todo sería una mierda. ¡Lo sabía! – ¡Idiota!

- Bastante – escuchó junto a él. Un grupito de jóvenes cerca de la barra, compuesto tanto por chicas como por chicos, le miraba burlonamente. Típico, se dijo. Una hermosa mujer rechazando a un tonto que no terminaba de entender lo lejos que estaba de su alcance; escenas que divertían a los de "buena onda" y "con estilo".

- ¡Qué tonto, amigo! – al menos eran suaves. Más de una vez se vio siendo víctima de insultos desagradables, varios abucheos y esos apuntes de dedo que venían con una risotada de burla. Tenía quince años cuando sufrió su primera vergüenza, lo recordaba.

- Pobre diablo.

- Perdedor. – una morena le miró de arriba abajo, siendo esa mirada suficiente para hacerle sentir como un verdadero _pobre diablo_ y un verdadero _perdedor_, patético.

Liberó un hondo resoplido y se giró con la intención de ir hasta su mesa, tropezando con Ginny antes de dar el primer paso.

- Lo siento – dijo ella.

- Descuida. Vámonos.

- Harry…

- Voy por tu abrigo – iba a caminar, ella lo detuvo con su mano sobre el brazo.

- Harry… - un hormigueo recorrió la piel que Ginny tocaba con su mano conforme la deslizaba hasta llegar a sus dedos. La vio alzarse unos centímetros y, antes de que pudiera procesar algo más, lo besó.

Podía morir ahí, en ese instante, siendo la boca de ella el arma más peligrosa que podía existir. Un delicioso toque electrizante, abrasador y embriagante. Sentía fuego en su vientre y al corazón desbocado. La sangre de sus venas corría con más potencia y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar gravemente. Se imaginó el sabor de su boca y la realidad lo superó, la suavidad de su piel y el toque de su lengua en su labio inferior parecían ser utópicos, irreales, porque algo tan extremadamente perfecto no podía existir en esa tierra.

Así era ese beso, _su primer beso de verdad…_

- Ginny – suspiró largamente. ¿Qué debía pensar ahora? La chica de sus sueños lo había besado después de rechazado y no… - ¿Qué…? – la vio con la mirada fija en el grupito de chicos que hacía unos minutos le habían molestado... con dolor, cayó en la cuenta de todo. ¡Qué imbécil!

- Harry – ella lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Él no le pudo responder. - ¿No…?

- Vámonos – dijo inexpresivamente.

Desde que la conoció anhelaba como un condenado ese tacto, ese toque de boca contra boca que tan alto lo había llevado. Lo deseaba más que otra cosa… no obstante, haberlo conseguido por lástima, le quitaba todo lo precioso y verdadero que él necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Díganme su impresión, por favor!

Espero la historia les esté entreteniendo a buen grado. Rapidito subo el próximo capítulo =)

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Capítulo XV

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XV.**_

* * *

><p>Ya no entendía cómo se sentía en realidad. Era una mezcla extraña de amargura y ¿felicidad?... Las sensaciones que experimentó al percibir el roce de la boca de Ginevra sobre la suya eran indefinibles; las cosquillas en su estómago, en la piel bajo la mano de ella, el temblor en sus rodillas, el corazón latiéndole a mil… se emocionaba con sólo acordarse y, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, recordaba la verdadera razón por la cual ella lo había hecho, y el brillo se transformaba en una opaca sombra de pena.<p>

Era tan iluso…

- Está distraído hoy, jefe – Melanie tomó la escoba que recién él había colocado junto con los accesorios de limpieza y la llevó a su respectivo lugar.

La chica se ahorraba saliva al no preguntar lo que pasó. Mejor así, pensaba. No quería estar explicando a nadie lo ocurrido y cómo se sentía al respecto. Ni a Hermione le quiso mencionar aquel episodio; estuvo todo el día anterior evadiendo el tema y, cuando la castaña por fin entendió que no todo pasó como él se lo esperaba, se abstuvo de seguir preguntando. La dejó con la curiosidad comiéndosela por dentro, lo sabía.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó; se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, acomodando los estantes que mostraban diversos productos para sacarle brillo a los palos de escobas.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! – escuchó a Melanie. Contuvo las terribles ganas que tenía de voltearse a verla.

Algo empezó a saltar con vigor en su estómago. Ahí estaba para arruinarlo todo… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- En realidad, vengo a hablar con Harry – escuchó decirle a Melanie, después le murmuró algo que no logró entender y en unos minutos la campanilla volvía a sonar. Se volteó hacia la entrada, descubriendo que la morena había salido para dejarlos solos.

Liberó un hondo resoplido mientras dejaba unos frascos de aceite para pulir sobre el mostrador. Se sacó las gafas y las limpió con el borde de su camisa, sólo para evitar mirarla directamente. ¿Para qué había ido a verle? No se cansaba de torturarlo… la muy… muy… la muy…

- Harry – se acercó y él no pudo evadir más sus ojos.

_La muy sexy…_

- ¿Estás molesto? – la observó frunciendo las cejas, creyó ser muy obvio cuando se despidieron esa noche. – no respondiste mi llamada y creo…

- Ginny… - suspiró - cuando me besaste…

- Entonces sí estás molesto por eso, ¿no? – la chica le miró abriendo los ojos. – no entiendo por qué cuando tú querías…

- ¿No entiendes por qué? – de pronto sintió cierto recelo, cierta espinita fastidiándole. ¡Él se creyó bastante obvio! O bien no lo fue en lo absoluto, o Ginny era algo lenta para entender las cosas.

_Entre tantas perfecciones debe haber algún defecto por ahí._

- Harry, si te besé fue…

- Sé por qué lo hiciste – la interrumpió nuevamente. – Y no debiste, Ginny, no por esa razón.

- Te besé por…

- Me gustas mucho – confesó de pronto, así, de una, sin pensarlo, sin saber si aquello afectaría esa singular amistad que habían formado en las últimas semanas. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya había dado por sentado que todo se había ido a la mierda aquella noche. – Demasiado – continúo, despeinándose, inconscientemente, el cabello azabache ya bastante desordenado – desde la primera vez que te vi; me gustas mucho – repitió, viendo cualquier parte de la tienda menos su rostro. – Y moría por besarte. En realidad, apenas te miro y quiero… Dios bendito – cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, calmando el sofocante calor que de un momento a otro cubrió su cuerpo. – Ser sólo amigos me cuesta. Sabía que en cualquier momento haría algo que lo arruinaría y no…

- Harry…

- Me molestó que me besaras por lástima – la miró por primera vez después de su confesión, notándola extraña, con un curioso rubor en sus mejillas pecosas. – ¡Me molestó, Ginny!

- Si me dejas…

- ¿Quieres matar todo lo bueno que puede sentir una persona por sí misma? Tan solo trátalo con lástima, así de simple.

- Harry…

- Dolió mucho más que el rechazo – siguió desahogándose, sin prestar atención a los intentos que ella hacía por tomar la palabra. Soltó una risita amarga. – Es de idiotas, ¿verdad? Creer que alguien como tú querría besar a alguien como yo.

- Harry…

- Lo sabía, y aún así me hice ilusiones. Me sonríes de una manera… y me miras de otra… - sacudió la cabeza. – Imaginaba lo que quería, no era real. – bajó la mirada.

- Harry, quiero…

- Es patético, ¿verdad?

- Quiero expli…

- En parte es mi…

- ¡Por Dios, Harry, ya cierra la boca! – exclamó ellam exasperada. Él la observó con los ojos bien abiertos. – ¿Será que puedes callarte y dejarme hablar? ¿Puedes? – le miró, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza sin agregar nada más, aunque suponía lo que iba a decir. Bueno, ya estaba preparado, no sería la primera chica que terminaría con él sin siquiera haber comenzado algo… aunque sí era la primera que en realidad le importaba, más que nadie.

- Bien – suspiró. – Sí te besé por lástima…

- No tienes que re…

- ¡YA DÉJAME HABLAR! – vociferó de tal manera que Harry decidió no abrir más la boca. – Cuando regresé del baño y escuché como esos chicos se referían a ti, me enojé, me enojé y mucho – se acercó unos pasos a él y Harry pudo aspirar ese perfume que siempre utilizaba. Lo miraba a los ojos aún con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas; el enojo que había nacido hacia ella pareció evaporarse, sólo quería tenerla más cerca. – Me molestó escuchar como hablaban mal del chico más… tierno y dulce que conozco – se acercó otro pacito. El moreno sintió como volvía a aumentar su temperatura corporal; ahora no era solo Ginny quien se encontraba con las mejillas coloreadas cual un pimiento morrón. – creí besarte para callarles la boca. Al inicio fue así… y luego, cuando te miré… - dio otro paso hacia él - te besé porque en realidad quería hacerlo – terminó en un murmullo que pudo escuchar sin problemas, gracias a su maravillosa cercanía. – Quería besarte – repitió con los ojos fijos en los suyos; le brillaban radiantes y Harry los notó más lindos que nunca.

- Ginny…

- Quería besarte – le sonrió de esa preciosa forma que le hacían temblar las rodillas y vibrar el alma.

Ante la mirada de la chica, se dio un pellizco que le causó un punto rojo en la piel, todo siguió igual. Levantó las manos y se dio varias palmadas en ambas mejillas… seguía allí, sin despertar. Ginny elevó una ceja.

- ¿Qué…?

- Estoy soñando – la chica liberó una carcajada gozosa y se acercó un poquito más.

- ¿Tienes sueños conmigo?

- Muchísimos – se estremeció al sentir las manos de la joven sobre las suyas. Ahí esas sensaciones, tan simples y únicas.

- Bien, si esto fuese un sueño ¿qué harías ahora?

Tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su cuello, sintiendo sus finos dedos entrelazarse tras su nuca. El éxtasis sublevaba su confianza, su seguridad. Subió una mano hacia el rostro de la chica y apoyó la palma en su mejilla, sintiéndola cálida y extremadamente suave. Apretó su cintura con la otra y en un rápido movimiento que le sorprendió hacer, la pegó a su cuerpo y besó su boca, apetitosa, nívea y condenadamente deliciosa. En su estómago despertaron millones de mariposas y sentía bichitos caminándole en el vientre. El corazón le latía desbocado y sentía cada porito de la piel erizarse. Ahí estaba ese sabor exquisito, ese tacto ardiente y al mismo tiempo sensible… ¿estaba pasando? ¿De verdad estaba pasando?

¡Estaba pasando! Besaba con premura a la chica de sus sueños y ella le estaba correspondiendo con todo enardecimiento. La tenía pegadita a su cuerpo, con sus manos jugueteando con la desordenada mata de cabello azabache y con sus dientes presionando de vez en cuando su labio inferior… era apasionada… hermosa, suave y apasionada. Y estaba ahí, colándose más y más dentro de él, al parecer correspondiéndole. ¿Era cierto? Su alma se encontraba bailando la macarena y tan sólo deseaba que esa danza no acabase en absoluto.

- ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad…? – quería hablar apenas soltó sus labios, mas la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones le impedía continuar. - ¿De verdad…?

- Respira – le pidió ella, brindándole una sonrisa, tenía los ojos cerrados. Él sonrió ampliamente, uniendo sus frentes. La detallaba con excedida precisión; tenía las majillas aún más rojas y las pestañas más largas, sus pecas acentuadas debido a ese excesivo rubor y los labios rosas más atrayentes y excitantes que de costumbre.

Quería aclararse, preguntarle varias cosas antes de dar por sentado la cosa que le haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra… pero ver su boca le estimulaba a hacer algo más. La vio formar una trompita con sus labios, invitándolo a continuar con lo que habían pausado debido a la falta de aire. Debía obedecerle… así como esperó ese momento, podía esperar lo siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** ¡Ya quieran más a Ginny! Jajaja... Sí, le fue imposible resistirse a la Harry-Ternura!

Estoy ya de vacaciones (_Hiiiiiii_) y con lo poquito que le queda a este fic, espero no estar tardando en subirles la continuación.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme, gente linda! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Sí? ¿No? Cualquier cosa, lo sueltan en un review.!

Hasta la próxima actualización,

**Yani.!**


	16. Capítulo XVI

Hace mucho que no dedico nada, así que aunque este fic esté para mí, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a dos personitas que adoro. A mi** Miga Bita** (Asuka Potter) porque sé que le gusta esta historia y porque me adora *.*, jejeje (te quiero, miga) y** a mi siempre Beta AnyaTanTan** (Anya Naivea) porque cree que soy fabulosa! jajaja. Las quiero, chicas.! Si voy a dedicar algo tendría que ser a ustedes. No es nada un capítulo de este fic, ya para más adelante espero escribirles algo mejor.!

Les dejo leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XVI**_

* * *

><p>Aún no asimilaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Un momento nuevo en su vida, una nueva etapa, una que prometía ser de las más felices de su existencia. Se trataba de su primera vez para todo… la primera vez que salía de la mano con una chica linda, la primera vez que la besaba sin temor a ser rechazado… su primera relación, su primera novia de verdad… y era hermosa.<p>

Le costaba creérselo. En su cabeza se repetía constantemente las palabras que ella misma había dicho hacia siete días para así convencerse y saber que no se lo estaba sólo suponiendo. Una simple quimera. Tres de sus mejores amigos habían regresado de una larga convención de historietas_ muggles _en Alemania, y le habían sorprendido con _su chica _sentada en el mostrador de la tienda, con sus largas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, despeinando su cabello y besándolo de forma vivaracha y exquisita… ¿se había dicho ya que Ginny era apasionada? Recordaba ese instante con una emoción descontrolada y la frase que ella expresó cuando su amigo Fabio preguntó quién era (con los ojos tan abiertos y saltones como un par de huevos fritos) le ocasionaba deliciosas sensaciones en el pecho_… soy su novia_… había dicho, alto y claro, con su voz preciosa y su mirada brillante, sonriéndole de esa forma que le dejaban flaqueando y con las rodillas como gelatina.

- Mi novia… - se dijo, leyendo un mensaje que le había enviado _su chica _al celular. – mi novia… - repetía, saboreando las palabras. - ¡Merlín! Tengo una novia.

- Y una que está bastante…

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices – interrumpió a Daniel, quien llegaba a la tienda luciendo una camiseta de Star Wars, una serie muggle que le había obsesionado de sobremanera. – Mira que se trata de mi novia… mi novia… - sonrió como un idiota.

_Tu novia…_

- Pareces tarado – el chico silbó fuerte y dio un vistazo por el lugar con la mirada. Harry había conocido a Daniel, a Rolf y a Fabio en una pequeña fiesta que había organizado Luna para celebrar el cumpleaños de un primo. Hicieron migas al verse tan parecidos en cuando al estilo y a la forma de pensar. – ¡Uff¡ sí hay alguien que puede ver más allá de tu carota de tonto, Potter.

- No molestes.

- No creas, ¿no tiene a una amiga que pueda presentarme? – Daniel giró sobre sus talones y tomó una de las nuevas saetas de su aparador. Era un tipo rechoncho, de vista apacible y con el cabello negro lacio un poco más debajo de la nuca.

- ¿No ibas a ir con Rolf a ver a Luna?

- Nuestro amigo quiere estar a solas con la rubia – dio otro pequeño silbido y dejó la saeta en su sitio. – no eres el único _atrapado, _compañero. – Tomó ahora una antigua Moscarda. – y hablando de… ¿cómo está Ginevra?

- Vendrá en cuando termine su entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a verla?

- Es el día libre de Melanie y tengo que estar acá – conjuró el hechizo que hacía que un par de trapos limpiaran el mostrador y las estanterías vacías.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? ¡Aguarda! Seguramente – sonrió. – Ahora Potter tiene novia. – elevó varias veces sus dos cejas, sugestivamente. Harry rodó los ojos. – De acuerdo, me tocará ver solo la maratón de _El Señor de los Anillos._

- ¿Darán hoy una maratón? – preguntó, aunque él tenía los tres Dvds en casa.

- Las tres películas – dijo su amigo señalando la cantidad con sus dedos. Harry sonrió, era un fanático de esa trilogía _muggle._ Quizá Ginny…

- Gracias por el dato.

- Me iré por golosinas a Honeydukes. Me atiborraré de ranas de chocolate y dulce de regaliz – hizo un extraño movimiento que aprendió de _Star Wars _antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Harry aguardó a que se marchara para marcar el número de la pelirroja. Apenas oyó el primer timbrazo, colgó. Ginny aún estaría en entrenamiento por dos horas, debía aguantar un poco más las ganas de escucharla y de verla que se apoderaban de su ser, en demasía. Dejó a un lado su teléfono y se apoyó en el mostrador, aguardando a que el tiempo pasara. Ese día las ventas estaban flojas y se vio extrañando a la excéntrica de Melania para charlar y así pasar el rato, (normalmente ella charlaba, y él sólo escuchaba).

Miraba constantemente su reloj y notaba que el tiempo iba con más lentitud cuando se estaba pendiente de él.

_Pronto será la hora, pronto, pronto…_

Ya se cumplían casi dos semanas desde que Ginny y él se hicieron_ novios_…_ novios, _dos semanas de aquellos primeros besos plácidos e intensos. Y la situación iba, como quien dice, viento en popa. Estaba con la chica de sus sueños y nada le parecía mejor que aquello. Vio su reloj y suspiró, notando que faltaban aún muchos, muchos minutos. Abrió la caja registradora y contó las ganancias que obtuvo durante la mañana, siendo estas bastantes pobres. Cerró nuevamente la caja y se dispuso a esperar, aburrido. No podía llamarla aún pero sí podría escribirle, pensó con una sonrisa; un mensaje bonito que le hiciera sonreír apenas tomara su celular. Nada muy cursi y tampoco muy seco…

- Estás estúpido, Potter - se dijo. presionando _send. _Pensó en la maratón de El señor de los Anillos que darían esa noche por televisión, y recordó a Ginny admirando el cine muggle, ¿sería muy pronto invitarla a…?

Se imaginó a los dos solos, en su departamento, y por su cabeza se colaron imágenes que los mostraban a ambos haciendo _cosas_ que no tenían nada que ver con mirar películas.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera.

- No abuses, Harry – deseaba a esa mujer como un desquiciado, y sabía que esas ganas las debía controlar. No podía dar a entender algo que, si bien lo anhelaba como un demente, podría hacer pensar a Ginny que era un pervertido que sólo buscaba _eso… eso _que había leído en varios libros y visto en tantas películas pero que no conocía aún en carne propia. _Eso… eso _que, se imaginaba, sería maravilloso si fuese con Ginny. _Eso… _- contrólate – respiró hondo y trató de darle un alto a sus imaginaciones subidas de tono con la pelirroja de ombligo sexy, aunque eso se le hacía muy, muy, pero que muy difícil. Y es que era imposible verla y no imaginársela totalmente desnuda y…

- ¡Buenas tardes, señor! – su perfume llegó de improvisto, dejándolo atontado, y se perdió en el tacto níveo de su boca contra su mejilla. Era hermosa.

- Hola – le tomó la barbilla y unió sus labios en un beso pequeño. Mostraba una confianza que le hacía sentir capaz de todo, se sentía un Harry completamente nuevo. – Llegas más temprano de lo que pensé

- Una compañera cayó de su escoba y se dislocó un hombro, nada grave pero el entrenador quiso darnos a todas la tarde por ese incidente. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? – se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el mostrador. - ¿necesitas ayuda acá en la tienda?

- En realidad, pensaba cerrar temprano – puso a un lado el trapo que antes estaba limpiando las estanterías. – hoy no ha venido mucha gente y ya a partir de ahora no creo que lleguen más clientes.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué…?

- Te gustaría… - respiró. - ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento? – enrojeció sus mejillas cuando Ginny le echó una mirada bastante significativa. Había alzado una de sus cejas y cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Darán una maratón de El señor de los Anillos y pensé que, como te gusta el cine muggle, podríamos verlo juntos. No creas que yo pensaba… - se dedicó a explicar todo con velocidad y torpeza; Ginny relajó sus brazos y le miró antes de soltar una risa pequeña.

- Bien, bien – le sonrió. - ¿Cine Muggle en tu casa? Sólo si tienes palomitas de maíz con mantequilla.

- Todas las que quieras.

- Y ranas de chocolate.

- Voy a comprarlas ya mismo – le tomó de la mano y sonrió ampliamente.

Tratándose él de un muchacho que vive solo, las personas se esperarían un departamento que rayara lo asqueroso, mas Harry nunca fue uno de esos hombres que dejaban al descuido los quehaceres del hogar. Agradeció el que el sitio estuviese presentable para recibir a Ginevra, así se evitaba vergüenzas innecesarias.

- Lo único que agradezco de que Sirius no esté, es el orden.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá para así conocerlo?

Le había contado a la mujer casi todo sobre Sirius Black; su padrino y tutor desde que murieron sus padres. Un hombre con un espíritu demasiado rebelde para su edad pero con un carisma y encanto que fascinaba a todo el que le conociera (sobre todo a las mujeres). No era persona de un solo sitio, por lo que se pasaba más de la mitad del año viajando fuera de Londres, conociendo lugares y dejando locas a un sinfín de féminas hormonales… Harry lo describía como todo lo opuesto a lo que él era. Gracias a su ayuda financiare (sumada a la herencia de sus padres) fue que pudo abrir la pequeña tienda de escobas en el Callejón Diagon.

- Su última carta dice que vendrá en un mes… aunque siempre sucede algo que le hace postergar su regreso. Generalmente es por una conquista – caminó hacia la calefacción para encenderla. Estaba empezando a caer la tarde y hacía un poquito de frío.

- Es él, ¿verdad? – Ginny se detuvo frente a una repisa donde reposaban varios marcos con diferentes fotos. Su dedo señalaba una donde se mostraba un hombre alto y de melena rizada, sonriendo divertido hacia la cámara y guiñando un ojo cada cinco segundos.

- Es él.

- Se ve agradable.

- Es un caso perdido – dijo, haciéndola reír.

La chica continuó viendo las fotografías con detención; Harry tenía una gran variedad, desde su tiempo en Hogwarts hasta sus vacaciones de navidad y verano con Sirius en casa de Hermione, de Luna e incluso de Neville. Fotografías con Rolf, con Fabio y con Daniel, fotos con Hagrid y una con el gran director de Hogwarts… Él le contaba todo sobre ellos.

- Tus padres – murmuró ella, tomando una foto en la cual se veía a una pareja bailando alegremente bajo una suave nevada. Ambos vestían ropas abrigabas y observaban felices a la cámara antes de posar sus ojos el uno en el otro. – Te pareces a tu papá – comentó, sin dejar de mirar la imagen. Harry siempre escuchaba eso aunque no se lo creía del todo. Sabía que su padre fue todo un rompecorazones, él ni se acercaba a ser uno de esos hombres que roban al menos un suspiro… aún no entendía como Ginevra estaba con él. – Y tu madre era hermosa. – Ginny le miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, y dejó la foto nuevamente en la repisa. - ¿Eres tú? – preguntó, ahora tomando un marco con una imagen de la misma pareja con un bebé de unos ocho meses o más en brazos de la mujer. - ¡Qué monada! – exclamó riendo, y Harry sintió sus mejillas colorearse. - ¡Mira que tierno! ¡Provoca comerte a besos!

_Puedes comerme a besos ahora… _- pensó Harry, alucinando con aquella posibilidad.

- Toda una lindura. – él sonrió y Ginny dejó la foto en su lugar.

- ¿Lista para las películas?

- Vamos, ya quiero ver por qué te gustan tanto.

Aunque se trataba de una serie de películas muggles, Harry pensaba que recreaban un mundo mágico fantástico y estupendo para aquellos _no-magos_ que soñaban con la magia. Le gustaba toda esa trama del anillo poderoso codiciado por todos y de esa lucha del bien y el mal. Le agradaban todos los personajes, hasta los malvados. Su favorito era Sam, el verdadero protagonista, pues consideraba que sin él, Frodo no habría llegado a ninguna parte.

Miraba hacia el televisor con toda su atención mientras Ginny engullía palomitas de maíz de un enorme tazón.

- Es muy larga la historia.

- ¿Estás cansada? – preguntó él, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos arropaban los hombros de la chica. Sintió cosquillas en la panza cuando ésta se apoyó en su pecho después de subir las piernas al sofá.

- Sólo un poco, pero quiero ver cómo termina esto – señaló el televisor.

A un cuarto de la segunda entrega de la trilogía, Harry notó que Ginny ya estaba dormida, total y profundamente dormida, apoyada sobre su pecho. Sonrió conforme le quitaba un mechón pelirrojo de la cara… era perfecta. ¿Y estaba con él? ¿En serio estaba con él? ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan preciosa como ella estuviese abrazada a alguien como él? ¡Ahí estaba! Y aún en esos momentos se preguntaba si era real.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, no era tan tarde, pero si Ginny se quedaba a dormir ahí… no era que le molestara la idea, mas le preocupaba la inquietud que podrían sufrir los señores Weasley si ella no llegaba esa noche a casa… y sus hermanos sobre protectores… sacudió la cabeza. Lamentaba despertarla.

- Ginny… - le sacudió suavemente el hombro y apartó más su cabello rojo para palpar con delicadeza su mejilla. – Ginny, hermosa… - se incorporó un poco, aun con ella sobre su pecho. – Ginny, tus padres se preocuparán si no llegas a casa – dijo cuando la sintió moverse de forma leve para acomodar mejor su cabeza sobre él. – Ginny… - la mujer rezongó medio dormida y murmuró unas cuantas palabras de las cuales Harry sólo descifró tres; noche, casa, amiga. - ¿Segura…

- Deja dormir – pidió ella en un murmullo, antes de caer rendida. Él rió bajito, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cama.

Sí, se la había imaginado incontables veces ahí, bajo sus sábanas, con su cabello pelirrojo contrastando fabulosamente sobre las almohadas… mas ella no tenía ropa, y lo miraba con ardiente pasión antes de hacerle el amor. Era algo…

- Contrólate – se repitió cuando sintió el inevitable calor en ciertas partes de su anatomía. La arropó mejor con las mantas y acarició su mejilla pecosa antes de apagar la luz y recostarse a su lado, sin intención alguna de dormir todavía. Tenía una sonrisota sobre su boca… la mujer más linda con ombligo sexy que había visto en su vida, _su novia_, _dormía_ sobre su cama… y aquello era mucho mejor que la maratón de su historia muggle favorita. Indiscutiblemente mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa: **¿Y cómo fue que Ginny empezó a sentir cosas por él? ¿Cómo?... Sólo quedan dos capítulos, y entre ellos habrá toda una partecita lista para explicar cómo es que Ginny cayó ante el encanto de este Potter no muy sexy pero adorable. (Vean su ternura, aquello es más que suficiente para desarmar a una buena chica, jajaja)

Seré sincera, no tenía nada escrito de este fic, a pesar de las vacaciones que ya casi se me acaban. Tenía mi cabeza en otras cosas, después me fui de viaje y en fin... hoy había tensión en mi casa así que me encerré en mi cuarto y, viendo la tele de vez en cuando, fue que saqué este capítulo. Si ven algún error, por favor háganmelo saber. (Mi AnyaTanTan, mi miga Bita, les estoy dedicando una choretada, D:) jajaja. Prometo que para más adelante les brindo algo mejor, con todo mi corazónsote.

¡Gracias miles a todos por leerme!

Una cosa antes de dejarlos por ahora... quise hacer a Harry un fanático de El señor de los Anillos por ser esa saga muy querida por casi todos los nerds de la televisión, (en realidad lo vi en The Big ban Theory, jejeje) Me gustó la idea de colocarlo así, tomando en cuenta de que me acuerdo de este Harry cuando veo a Leonard en la serie, jajaja.

Y bien... nuevamente, las gracias inmensas por estar acá leyéndome.!

Les mando un abrazo fortísimo, y hasta la próxima actualización,

**Yani.!**


	17. Capítulo XVII

_Per me._

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Por ella.<strong>

_**Capítulo XVII**_

Había dormido como todo un bebé. La noche pasó agradable y seductora. Deseaba que hubiese durado un poquito más. Estar en su cama abrazando a Ginny era… era…

¡Por Dios santo! Estaba abrazando a Ginny y… aunque no había sido su intención dormir con ella en la misma cama -_¡JÁ!- _el que la tuviese apretujada a él le hacía sentirse… sentir…

- Merlín… - susurró cuando sintió al resto de su cuerpo reaccionar ante el momento que estaba viviendo. Tener a esa mujer tan cerca y él con su… - Oh, no… - separó sus brazos con lentitud del cuerpo femenino, cuidando de no despertarla; pero cuando liberó el brazo que antes era aprisionado por la cadera de la chica pelirroja, ésta se movió levemente y, abriendo los ojos…

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó ella de pronto, sobresaltándolo. Harry se espantó, quedándose totalmente quieto, cerró con fuerza los ojos, asustado de saber si Ginny se había alterado por sentir su… - Cómo pude… - la sintió levantarse de un salto de la cama. - ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? Y mi… Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – el moreno soltó una honda exhalación al saberse no descubierto de su… _eso (_menos mal lo cubría una sábana)_, _y abrió los ojos para capturar su figura. Estaba despeinada y con los ojos levemente hinchados, y aún así, le era condenadamente atractiva.

- S… sí, estoy bien.

- Lamento esto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El haberme quedado dormida – se disculpó con una mirada un tanto apenada y empezó a buscar algo con sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no lo lamentes… - _fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho_. – Estabas cansada. Yo… yo lamento… iba a dormir en el sofá pero… no sé… - se estaba enredando la lengua solito. Miró a Ginny aún de pie junto a la cama, había dejado de buscar lo que fuese que estaba buscando, le sonreía de forma toda curiosa y divertida. - ¿Qué… qué es lo que buscas?

- Ah, mi celular.

- Está en el sofá de la sala – Ginny salió de la habitación en busca de su teléfono y Harry aprovechó para correr al baño y meter la cara en agua helada, aunque una ducha larga era lo que físicamente necesitaba. Respiró hondamente un par de veces y palpó sus mejillas con rudeza… debía… - contrólate. – Suspiró, el jean que estaba utilizando en lugar de su pijama le estaba apretando demasiado y… - calma – cerró los ojos. No debía ahora recurrir a la solución de ese…_ pormenor_, con la mujer causante de todo _eso_ aún en su departamento. – Ya… - sobre los jean que no se había cambiado la noche anterior se colocó el pantalón de un pijama azul oscuro que tenía en el baño y salió hacia la habitación en busca de sus lentes, esperando que aquella tela extra fuese suficiente para ocultar… _eso…_

- Diez llamadas perdidas – le escuchó decir conforme tecleaba en su teléfono con toda prisa. – como ayer no tuvimos una verdadera practica, el equipo había quedado en reunirse durante la noche para planificar nuevas jugadas – suspiró, metiendo el celular dentro de su bolso sobre la mesita frente al televisor. – En fin… - le miró con una sonrisa y mirada perezosa, como si quisiese recostarse y dormir de nuevo. - ¿Me permites el baño?

Harry se apresuró a preparar café. Había notado que su despensa estaba casi vacía y que no tenía las cosas necesarias para hacerle a _su novia… su novia_… un buen desayuno. Se lamentó rezongando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Debo irme ya. – le informó ella apenas volvió a la sala.

- Pero… son las seis de la mañana. ¿No te parece muy temprano? Pensé en…

- Tengo práctica a las siete, cariño – caminó hacia él grácilmente y Harry sintió como los vellos de su brazos se erizaban.

- No deberías pensar siquiera en montarte en una escoba si no has desayunado nada – habló con seriedad, permitiéndole a sus manos la agradable tarea de aprisionar su menuda cintura. Ginny había alzado sus brazos y rodeado su cuello en un gesto íntimo y especial… se creía en el cielo.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma única y le miró a los ojos con tal detenimiento que Harry sintió que le calaba el alma entera. Era algo tan… fantástico.

- No te preocupes por eso, comeré algo antes de que empiece la práctica como tal – le dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejó de él dando largos pasos. Harry observó con detalles cada uno de sus movimientos, se ponía el abrigo que cargaba el día anterior y sujetaba su cabello con una gomita rosa que tenía enrollada en una de sus muñecas. Era tan bonita…

- ¿Nos veremos esta tarde?

- Te estaré llamando, ¿de acuerdo? – guindó su bolso sobre uno de sus hombros. – Harry, ¿logran Frodo y Sam destruir el anillo? – el moreno soltó una risita al escucharla.

- Ellos…

- ¡No cuentes! – él rió repetidamente.

- Tomaremos otra tarde para poder terminar de ver las películas. ¿Te parece?

- Claro que sí – le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un pequeño beso al aire como despedida antes de desaparecer del departamento.

Harry inhaló con profundidad. El perfume de Ginny se hallaba suspendido por todo el lugar.

Y así pasaban los días, las semanas. Las jornadas de entrenamiento de Ginevra eran cada vez más largas y más agotadoras para ella, mas siempre buscaban la forma de pasar algo de tiempo juntos. La llevaba al cine, al parque, volaban juntos por largas horas y cenaban cada tanto en algún restaurante tanto en Londres muggle como en el mundo mágico... _todo muy perfecto_… Gozaban de salidas junto con Ron y Hermione, y de verdad le agradaban aquellas citas doble, no obstante, aún se sentía incómodo ante las miradas violentas que Ronald Weasley le lanzaba sin disimulo alguno. Le ponían nervioso y en más de una ocasión se vio ocultándose tras el cuerpo de Ginny para evitar sentir la perforación de los ojos del pelirrojo en su espalda. Y la situación era aún mucho peor cuando lo invitaban a la madriguera; sus padres eran dos seres excepcionales y agradables que, con un par de fuertes abrazos, le dieron a entender que era totalmente bienvenido; sin embargo sus hermanos… esa era una cuestión distinta. Los gemelos apretaban su mano muchísimo más de la cuenta al saludarlo, dejándole los dedos acalambrados.

- Te digo algo, Harry – le había soltado Ronald en una ocasión estando en una de esas citas doble que a Hermione tanto le encantaban organizar. Las chicas caminaban unos metros delante de ellos, hablando de sólo Dios sabía qué. – Realmente me caes bien – soltó el pelirrojo palmeándole un par de veces el hombro. Harry le miró sin saber si sonreír o quedarse serio. Se sintió alterado al suponer el punto que Ron quería tratar… - Pero Ginny es mi hermana y no…

- Yo no…

- Sólo quiero dejar clara una cosa – se detuvieron en la acera cuando vieron a las chicas detenerse frente a un aparador. – trátala como merece ser tratada. Con que la vea una vez soltando así sea un improperio contra tu persona, será la señal perfecta para buscarte y…

- ¡Jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, Ron! – exclamó con seriedad, observándolo fijamente. Los ojos de Ronald se tornaron un poco más oscuros a éste entrecerrarlos, mas Harry mantuvo aquella expresión juiciosa y sincera que daban a entender lo verdadero de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en lastimar a aquella persona que tan mágicamente le había alegrado la existencia? - Yo…

- Sólo quería aclarar que…

- Lo sé – le interrumpió – lo sé.

- De acuerdo – Ron sonrió mirando hacia las chicas y Harry aprovechó para devolver aquella pequeña amenaza recibida.

- Y ahora lo digo yo… - el pelirrojo le prestó atención – Cáusale a Hermione una razón para llorar, solo una, y eso me bastará para justificar un buen desquite, inolvidable. – peleando a puño limpio, Harry tenía _casi _todas las de perder; mas conocía infinita cantidad de hechizos creados para brindar un buen escarmiento a quien se sobrepasara de la raya. Se alzó de hombros y observó a las mujeres que ya empezaban a caminar. – Tú me comprendes, ella es como mi hermana. – ambos reanudaron la caminata tras las chicas sin agregar nada más.

Se caían bien, llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos.

Llegando ya el fin del mes Harry se percató de lo veloz que los días partían, nada normal; mas sabía que aquella aceleración inaudita del tiempo se debía al regocijo que su espíritu joven apreciaba en cada minuto. Estando o no ella presente en la misma habitación, él la sentía indudablemente cerca. Algo estallaba sin aviso en su pecho, listo para estancarse ahí, bien dentro.

Sonrió cuando su celular vibró indicando un mensaje de Ginny. Habían pasado dos días sin poderse ver debido a sus prácticas de Quiddicth ante el casi inicio de la temporada, y Harry la extrañaba como un loco.

- Las cuentas ya hechas y el letrero ya volteado, jefe – Melanie le entregó el cuaderno de cuero marrón que empleaban para anotar las ventas del día. – Todo en perfecto orden – bromeó realizando un saludo militar antes de sonreír e ir por su bolso a la parte trasera del mostrador.

- Si aguardas unos minutos podemos irnos juntos a lo de Luna – sugirió al recordar que esa noche su amiga cumplía años y realizaría una pequeña celebración en casa de su padre. – Ginny ya sale para acá, recién termina su práctica.

- Me veré con Kyle antes – se acomodó una bufanda negra brillante alrededor del cuello. – Además, no es bonito hacer de tercio, Torpe.

- Sólo decía…

- Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, querido – se despidió moviendo de forma exagerada uno de sus brazos. Sólo transcurrió una media hora antes de que la campanilla de la puerta sonara reiteradamente.

Harry no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber que se trataba de ella… sí, ya empezaba a sentir los efectos encantadores de su perfume.

- Hola, tú – Ginny le sonrió de aquella glorificada manera que le cuajaban las piernas y le aceleraban anormalmente el pulso. Ya estaba, preso en su poder. – Si esta temporada no… - interrumpió todo aquello que quería decir sobre el Quiddicth con un sorpresivo y errático beso. La había atraído hacía él con una velocidad sorprendente y pegado a su cuerpo con tal urgencia que pensó quizá que la había asustado. No erró, pues Ginevra tardó en responder a su efusivo recibimiento; mas pasado diez segundos, sintió como las manos de la chica le tomaban el cuello y como algunos de sus dedos le rozaban las mejillas.

Sus bocas se movían a la par por momentos antes de verse él en la necesidad de llevar el control de aquel beso. Se dejaba ser, aprendiendo a dejarse llevar como le daba la gana. La confianza que había nacido dentro de él se extendía violentamente por todo su cuerpo, se sentía poderoso y capaz de todo con Ginny ahí, abrazándolo. Presionó su nuca con una mano para profundizar aquel magnifico contacto, estremeciéndose de sobremanera al apreciar un suspiro de ella dentro de su boca. Sus lenguas parecían no querer dar fin a la batalla, mas la maldita falta de oxigeno les obligó a romper aquella conexión que no gozaba de palabras para ser descrita.

- Hey… - soltó ella tomando aire. Había apoyado la frente contra la suya apenas sus labios se alejaron. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas se habían coloreado de escarlata. Amaba verla así, tan cerquita después de tremendo momento; sus pecas más oscuritas sobre su nariz le fascinaban, pero lo que a él más le encantaba era un pequeño lunar que reposaba en su mentón; lunar, no peca. Diminuto. Ignoraba el hecho de que era el único chico que se había percatado de la existencia de ese puntito entre tantas pequitas cafés. - ¡Qué recibimiento, Potter! – Harry rió y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello… la confianza era algo estupendo.

Inspiró con fuerza llenándose de su aroma, y su corazón dio un brinquito animado al sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos. Estuvieron así una considerable cantidad de tiempo, inmóviles, relajados.

- Tú… - las manos de Ginny se deslizaban parsimoniosamente sobre su mata azabache. – Tú no… - percibió cierto temblor en el timbre de su voz. Alzó la cara para detallarla, ella le miró de una forma que no supo descifrar, luego le sonrió tiernamente, tranquilizándolo. – Tú no me harías daño – no era una pregunta, se lo estaba afirmando a sí misma, Harry lo supo. Y dedujo, por aquella particular manera en la que lo veía, por aquella forma de enunciar esa corta frase, que anteriormente le habían causado dolor.

- Primero me cortaría las manos antes de pensar siquiera en lastimarte, Ginny – los ojos chocolate brillaron para él. – Yo no… yo… - apoyó la frente en la de ella. Estaba gozoso, entusiasmado, y universalmente hechizado por esa mujer. – Te quiero – era la primera vez que decía tal cosa, y, fuese o no el momento correcto, ya aquellas palabras pugnaban desesperadas por salir. – Te quiero, Ginny – y más, estaba loco por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** Diría que falta un capítulo, por supuesto, pero, dependiendo de cómo me salga, quizá saque uno extra. ¡Ya veré!

¡Gracias por leerme, gente maravillosa! Espero les haya agradado el capítulo. Cualquier comentario, como digo, ¡suéltenlo con toda la confianza del mundo!

Ah, un twitter para el ocio: (Arroba) Personag_Yanii

Un abrazo, amores

**Yani.! **


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_Per me... y para mi Miga Bita, que tan atenta se muestra ante este intento de fic. Te quiero!_

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

- ¡Te ves realmente bien, Harry! – exclamó Luna de pronto, él la notó con los ojos más soñadores y al mismo tiempo más atentos que antes. - ¿No se ve bien?

- Claro que sí – Hermione le sonrió.

Luna no había sido la primera en decirle que ese día resaltaba por verse diferente, en el buen sentido. Varias de sus compañeras de Hogwarts le habían señalado de buena manera y sonreído con agrado al notarlo, de cierta forma, atractivo. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y se detuvo en quien él pensaba, tenía la culpa de su aspecto radiante y extremadamente contento. Era eso, estaba feliz, y aquella felicidad parecía exteriorizarse sin ninguna dificultad.

Le sonrió ampliamente cuando ella giró el rostro, quizá percibiendo su mirada. Obtuvo el mismo gesto de vuelta y, cuando se disponía a ir con ella, Fabio y Daniel le cortaron el paso. Sus dos amigos le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza e, inclinando levemente sus cuerpos hacia delante, liberaron un agudo silbido.

- Galán - habló Fabio elevando ambas cejas. Era un tipo menudo, de pelo rubio y cara agradable. – Galán Potter, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

- No molestes, tú – dijo Hermione, conociendo ya las bromas que solían decir aquel par.

- Nada de eso, Harry ha de haberse convertido en todo un galán para lograr conquistar a una mujer como ella – señaló a Ginny. - ¿O acaso utilizaste Amortentia? Pensándolo bien, eso tendría más sentido – le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- No sean idiotas – la castaña les miró con el ceño exageradamente fruncido.

- ¿Cómo sucedió, Harry? ¿La atrajiste con tus pectorales de niño?

- Harry no tiene pectorales de niño – indicó Luna uniéndose a ellos.

- Tiene razón, ni siquiera tiene pectorales

- ¿Acaso tú les has visto los pectorales a Harry? - Rolf observó a la rubia con una extraña mueca, llegando tras ella.

- ¡No sean idiotas! - vociferó Hermione ya comenzando a alterarse. Harry sabía que aquellas palabras su amiga las tomaría realmente en serio… aunque, tan falsas no eran. Él no poseía precisamente unos pectorales varoniles y seductores.

- ¡Baja ahí, Hermione! - dijo Daniel – Todo es joda y nuestro amigo lo sabe. – el joven tomó un trago de su bebida. – Realmente nos alegramos por él, al tener una novia tan…

- Cuidado – advirtió Harry haciéndole una señal de aviso. Daniel soltó una risita.

- Entendemos por qué nos tiró al abandono y ahora ni una llamada para saber si seguimos con vida se atreve a hacer – dijo Fabio. – ¡Mi Dios! Deberíamos también conseguir novia – vio a Daniel – Soné como un verdadero maricón.

- Tú lo has dicho.

- Además de su personalidad… - escucharon decir a Luna, quien pareció estarle enumerando a Rolf las buenas cualidades que poseía Harry. El joven de cabello castaño y ojos grandes con pestañas largas miraba a la rubia ofuscadamente y con los labios bien apretados. El moreno rió… él también sentiría celos si Ginny empezaba a dar su más positiva apreciación sobre cualquier hombre, así se tratase de un amigo de ambos.

- En serio, hombre, ¡un tiempo para tus amigos!

- Qué tiernos – Hermione sonrió divertida.

- Maricón – murmuró Daniel. Fabio soltó una carcajada.

- Y es uno de los hombres más confiables que conozco… él… ¡Rolf! – Luna miró con los ojos bien abiertos como Rolf Scamander se alejaba del grupo a grandes pasos. - ¿Qué…? – la rubia miró al resto con sus enormes ojos aún más abiertos.

- Creo que le molestó un poco el que hablaras tan bien de Harry… él...

- Celoso – acotó Luna con suavidad, luego sonrió grandemente y, dejando en la mano de Hermione su gaseosa de Limón, se alejó de ellos por el mismo camino que tomó Rolf segundos antes.

- ¡Llegó Ron! – chilló Hermione con una voz a la que aún no se acostumbraban. La chica dejó su bebida y la gaseosa de Luna en manos de Harry y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde aún aguardaba el pelirrojo.

- Iré con Ginny – informó Harry al notar como la pelirroja dejaba de hablar con las gemelas Patil. Dio las bebidas a Fabio y caminó velozmente hacia _su novia, _dejando a los otros dos atrás.

Los hombres se miraron.

- Solos.

- No es tan patético… ¿O sí? – Fabio observó a las gemelas Patil. – Hey – indicó a Daniel el sitio donde estaban las jóvenes.

- Nos mandarán a la mierda.

- Tu negatividad es tu mayor problema – Fabio le dejó las bebidas y fue hacia las chicas. Daniel no tardó en seguirle el paso.

Harry llegó tras Ginny y, sin hacer el menor ruido, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndola dar un respingo ante la pequeña sorpresa. Él nunca pensó comportarse de esa forma alguna vez, y no era que lo hiciese apropósito, aquellos simples y cursis gestos le nacían al apenas verla y no podía evitar llevarlos a cabo. Contemplaba su perfecta figura y sin darse cuenta se veía atrayéndola hacia él para tenerla cerquita, bien cerquita, como le gustaba.

- Tus amigos, Daniel y Fabio, son muy agradables. – giró hacia él.

- ¿Hablaste con ese par? - Ginny asintió con la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

- Me cayeron bien.

- Están locos.

- Me dijeron que soy yo quien está loca – le miró antes de soltar una risa. - ¡Cómo es posible que esté contigo cuando ellos están totalmente disponibles y dispuesto a darme todo lo que les exija! – se carcajeó con fuerza y Harry sintió sus orejas arder. – Por supuesto, todo en broma – Ginny le rozó las orejas bajo la mata azabache que las cubría, le apartó el pelo y rió aún con más energía. – Eres adorable, ¿te lo habían dicho antes? – Hermione, varias veces, mas cuando su amiga le decía aquello no sentía ni la mitad de _ese_ _algo_ curioso que le cosquilleaba en el estómago con tal intensidad hasta el punto de abrumarlo.

- Humju… y dime, ¿en serio no debo preocuparme? No me gustaría descuidarme por un momento y verte con alguno de… - el beso que Ginny le brindó para callarle fue más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar de lo que hablaban e incluso de donde estaban.

Harry Potter nunca la había pasado tan bien en un cumpleaños. En realidad, nunca la había pasado tan bien en la vida. Los días se le hacían extremadamente cortos cuando estaba con ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Entendía por qué le volvía loco; Ginevra no era solo un cuerpo hermoso con ombligo sexy e impactante cabello… era fabulosa, en todos los ámbitos. Agradable, graciosa, carismática y con un carácter que si bien no había soltado con él, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo bien cuando Ronald se atrevió a llamarla tramposa, lanzando las piezas de ajedrez del tablero cuando ella estaba a punto de ganar. Sí, en aquella ocasión supo que no se debía jugar sucio con Ginny Weasley. Era una bruja estupenda y una jugadora de Quiddicth excepcional. Era perfecta… y en algunos momentos no evitaba preguntarse: ¿por qué estaba con él? ¿Cómo era posible?

La observó devorar el último puñado de palomitas que quedaba en el tazón cuando los créditos de la película se mostraban en el televisor. Como le había prometido, tomaron todo un día completo para poder finalizar la trilogía de El señor de los Anillos; Ginny se había mostrado atenta ante cada escena y, siendo una película que tanta veces él ya había visto, su atención pasó a estar presente en las expresiones de ella en lugar de las acciones de Frodo y Sam.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Gandalf podría ser algún primo perdido de Dumblerode – movió su cuerpo a un lado para verlo de frente.

- Lo he pensado – rió.

- Y Frodo… un poco idiota, débil. Sam fue el auténtico responsable de la destrucción del anillo – dejó el tazón de palomitas a un lado – Aragon… bueno, mejor me reservo la opinión que tengo de él – Harry elevó ambas cejas y ella soltó una carcajada fresca.

- Hey, ¿te duele la mano? – le preguntó al notar como se tomaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y le daba una especie de masaje con el pulgar por la palma.

- Debí hacer algo malo ayer en la práctica, me duele acá – señaló la palma – y la muñeca. El entrenador dijo que es tensión, al lanzar la Quaffle debí hacer un mal movimiento.

- Ven – Harry le tomó la mano y se dispuso él a masajear su palma y a dar suaves movimientos circulares sobre su muñeca. - ¿Lo hago bien?

- Perfecto – Ginny le sonrió. – Eres… - susurró, él levantó el rostro y la observó a los ojos; le brindó una amplia sonrisa antes de llevar su mano a los labios y besar su dorso tiernamente… sí, esos gestos que le nacían. – Gracias – apartó la mano de la boca del moreno y sus dedos rozaron su mejilla ahora ardiente.

- Te quiero – murmuró bajito, sin necesidad de alzar la voz al verse tan cerca el uno del otro.

No se lo había repetido desde aquel momento en su tienda. Y no era por no quererlo… en aquella ocasión ella se mostró tan… no entendió. Le había agradecido, le había besado, le había abrazado fuerte y… si bien le hubiese gustado que ella repitiera esas palabras, algo pareció impedírselo… no sabía, seguía sin entenderlo. Mas no era precisamente eso por lo que se martilleaba la cabeza con dudas, su verdadera pregunta tortuosa era… es que no entendía…

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo? – si no decía que le quería, quizá era porque no lo sentía… pero si estaba con él, era por algo. - ¿Qué cosa viste en mí, Ginny?

La pelirroja lo observó tan fijamente que Harry sintió como si le calara el alma entera. No era la primera vez que Ginny lo miraba con tal detenimiento y diligencia… eran miradas que alteraban sus cinco sentidos y hacían que su cuerpo oscilara de tal forma que bien podría estar hecho de gelatina.

- Harry…

- No entiendo como una mujer como tú puede estar con alguien como yo. Eres… y yo soy…

- Vales mucho más de lo que crees – se acercó más, chocando así sus rodillas con las de él al ambos tener las piernas flexionadas sobre el sofá. – muchísimo más. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de la noche en la que te besé? Eres el chico más tierno y más dulce que he conocido. El más atento, eres… simplemente pasó - tomó una de sus manos y Harry se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos. – Te conocí, y pensé que eras un tipo rarísimo…

- ¡Hey! – ella se carcajeó.

- No me lo niegues, cariño – imitó el tic en el ojo que él solía hacer cuando se encontraba nervioso.

- Me sucede cuando estoy nervioso – se justificó. – Tú me inquietabas – y aún lo hacía, gracias a Dios aprendió a controlar ese insoportable tic.

- Después lo comprendí. La noche en la que fuimos a bailar para celebrar mi ingreso al equipo de Quiddicth, cuando sucedió lo de Adam y saliste a buscarme… me veías para asegurarte de que estaba bien…

- Fue un momento terrible. Pensé que el maldito…

- Fue una preocupación que no cualquier amigo siente – la pelirroja llevó dos dedos al centro de la frente de él y frotó suavemente hasta que éste disipó las arrugas que había formado al recordar tal episodio.

- Yo no quería ser sólo tu amigo – susurró.

- Y yo lo que quería era eso, que fuésemos amigos. Pero es imposible pasar desapercibido tal atención y no sentirte atraída por ella. Me miras como si fuese… me haces sentir especial y segura – sonrió. – Tú no me harías daño, de ningún modo.

Ahí aquella oración. Ahora aseguraba más que antes que algún idiota la había lastimado.

- Jamás pensaría hacerte daño, Ginny.

- Lo sé – hizo desaparecer el espacio que los separaba, besándolo con una suavidad que le hicieron llenarse de ternura hacia ella. La atrajo hacía él de tal forma que la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas en el sofá… y ahí la delicadeza del beso se transformó en un contacto anhelante y desesperado, como si sus labios se hubiesen rencontrado después de tanto tiempo y se reconociesen como suyos. – Sí, atento, dulce, tierno… y además besas delicioso, riquísimo – unió su frente a la de él, recuperaban el aliento dando a su vez pequeños suspiros. - ¿No te lo habían dicho?

Por supuesto que no, aunque, claro está, en ningún momento de su vida había besado de esa manera a una mujer. ¿No lo había dicho? Ginny era su primera vez para todo y, así besase las bocas más hermosas que podían existir, seguramente no encontraría aquel abrasante placer que los rosados labios de Ginevra le proporcionaban con tan solo un simple roce. No encontraría lengua más exquisita y sabor más divino que el de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

- Besas estupendamente – le repitió antes de volver al acto. Aquella confesión de su parte le hizo sonreír con orgullo contra su boca y hasta reír internamente. Era un besador innato.

- Beso estupendamente – rió en voz alta y la abrazó con fuerza, aquella cuestión le subió considerablemente el ánimo, incluso más que saberse un chico dulce y atento.

- No sólo eso, cariño – Ginny le tomó de la cabellera azabache. – Tienes unos ojos increíbles y una sonrisa bonita; debo decirte que son dos armas sumamente poderosas – lo besó con lentitud. – Eres… - sonrió, y él la notó diferente. Era una sonrisa que podía significar muchas cosas, entre ellas alivio y seguridad, como si recién hubiese descubierto algo de suma importancia para su vida. – Te quiero.

Y en aquel momento Harry la deseó y necesitó más que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>NotaA**: Notarán que no es el final, jajaja. Un capítulo más y ahí sí, Finnite Incantatem! (?)

Cualquier error, por favor hagánmelo saber. Lo estoy subiendo con apenas una revisada a las apuradas.

!Gracias por leer, amores! Les mando muchos cariños y hasta el capítulo final.

Un beso,

**Yani.!**


	19. Capítulo XIX

_Per me, para mi Miga Bita por su opinión y autorización! =) Te quiero un chorro de agua! (Qué naco, Dios) jaja. Para Anya Tantan porque también la adoro (no es por tu cumple, para eso vendrá un fic enteramente dedicado a ti) _

_Y para todas aquellas personitas lindas que me han leído, me leen, y me leerán a pesar de lo mucho que aún me falta mejorar. _

* * *

><p><strong>Loco por Ella<strong>

_**Capítulo XIX**_

Calentura, muchísima calentura y él tratando de controlar su excedida sudoración. _Respira, respira_… Calor. La boca seca y Ginny tan hermosa_… Te quiero…_

- ¿Estás bien? – había dejado de juguetear con el pelo de su nuca y lo miraba a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?

- No tienes ni la menor idea de… - _respira_ – lo que me dijiste – ella sonrió, una sonrisa preciosa, y rozó sus labios con suavidad. – y haces eso… no quiero que pienses que deseo…

¿No quería que pensara que deseaba estar con ella… _físicamente_? ¡Si era lo que más anhelaba! El ambicionar conocerla en todos los aspectos de su vida incluía el querer…

La observó, sus ojos brillaban fantásticamente y por aquella forma de sonreír que había adquirido de un segundo a otro, él podía jurar… ella estaba…

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo, Harry? – entendió la pregunta. Lo sabía, Ginny la había formulado de tal forma que él no se confundiese. Su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada para dejarlo con las terribles ganas que en más de una ocasión el solito tuvo que resolver.

Su piel enrojeció violentamente y su cuerpo reaccionó de tal manera que Ginny se sobresaltó en su regazo.

- ¡Lo siento! Yo… Ginny… no… - ella rió de un modo tan sensual que su anatomía pronunció aún más su abrasadora excitación. Estaba perdido.

- ¡Qué respuesta! – besó su boca lentamente y Harry sintió su corazón estallar. Si fuese anatómicamente posible, ya aquel músculo tan importante para el organismo le habría saltado por la garganta. – Harry – susurró contra sus labios conforme se acomodaba mejor sobre sus piernas.

¿Iba a suceder? ¿De verdad iba a suceder? ¿No era ese episodio otro de sus tantos sueños con ella? La tocó, abrazándola con posesividad, respondió al roce de su boca con un pequeño beso y su aroma a flores dulces lo llevó a un punto explosivo. La sangre de sus venas circulaba con más potencia y sus orejas le ardían como nunca antes.

Merlín Santo… ¿iba a suceder?

- No quiero… – dio un besito a su mentón cuando ella se dispuso a rozar sus narices juguetonamente, un acto cursi al que se habían acostumbrado en su cuarta semana de _noviazgo_. El corazón le bailoteaba en el pecho con demasía, se estaba dejando perder aún más en la necesidad, en el afán urgente de ser uno con esa mujer. La piel que sentía bajo sus labios era tibia y suave. Conocerla en su totalidad, admirando cada punto… estaba seguro, más que seguro. Desde la primera vez que la vio, desde mucho antes de ser amigos, desde mucho antes de haberla besado, ¡por supuesto que estaba seguro! Mas presionarla en ese aspecto nunca estuvo en sus planes. Solito aliviaba la terrible presión que ella dejaba en sus pantalones después de cada intenso momento. Pero en ese instante ella… ella al parecer quería… – Te deseo demasiado – expresó al fin, con la boca aún seca y las mejillas más rojas que un pimiento morrón. – pero no quiero que… después… yo… Ginny… – y ahí sus enredos de lengua, siempre empañando todo.

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos con detención, pensando. Si iba a compartir algo tan importante con él, debía estar totalmente segura. Y si iba a suceder… _Merlín_… temía que no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No tenía experiencia, y los conocimientos que su mente guardaba venían de algunas revistas absurdas que Sirius a veces compraba, de películas que éste alquilaba y de una que otra novela que en su adolescencia se permitió leer.

- Harry…

- Te deseo como un loco – repitió – desde siempre. Ginny, no sé qué cosa hiciste para atraparme de tal manera. Es… inexplicable – ella sonrió. – Y sí, quiero estar contigo como nunca… como nunca… – respiró hondo – temo que te arrepientas, que no sea… es que yo… yo nunca… – las manos de la chica le tomaron las mejillas y Harry sintió como sus dedos las acariciaban con ternura. Él se conmovió hasta la médula. Conmoción que su cuerpo no tardó en exteriorizar de una pícara manera. Ginny volvió a sobresaltarse en su regazo y él cerró los ojos tontamente apenado. Estaban llegando al punto de ya no sentir vergüenza, mas para él era difícil.

- Hey… - Ginny besó sus labios con lentitud. – Cariño… - la miró. – Es… – liberó una risita y Harry la notó nerviosa. No sabía qué cosa decir, lo supo. Su rostro también estaba sonrojado y hasta su piel había aumentado de temperatura. – ¿Quieres… estar conmigo… ahora? - ¿Por qué preguntar lo que ya sabía, lo que ya le había demostrado? ¿Era una nueva forma de torturarlo? Por supuesto, después de haberlo aceptado como _novio, _aquella mujer debía emplear alguna nueva manera de atormentar a su pobre corazón. – Es decir… ¿estás seguro de…? – él no evitó reír bajamente. En las revistas, en las películas y en los libros era el hombre quien cuestionaba, quien brindaba seguridad antes del momento. Aquello era una paradoja de lo más extraña en los tiempos modernos.

- En las historias… bueno, no sé. Normalmente es el hombre quien…

- Nuestra historia es diferente. Por ti. ¿No lo comprendes aún? Eres… – de nuevo empezó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. – tan diferente al resto. Eres mi "algo especial", eso que todas queremos. No lo comprendía hasta hace poco. Tú eres totalmente incomparable al resto de los hombres con los que he salido alguna vez. Contigo me siento única, y eso sucede simplemente porque el único eres tú. Eres excepcional, ¡y lo digo en el buen sentido!

- Ya decía yo que me veías como un bicho raro – la abrazó con efusividad contra su cuerpo, sintiendo una sensación deliciosamente burbujeante en su vientre. Una sonrisota adornaba su boca de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Un tierno y adorable bicho raro!

- Lo acepto, lo acepto, si así puedo tenerte conmigo – besó la punta de su nariz. Ginny sonrió con amplitud antes de bajar su rostro y besarlo calmadamente en los labios. Sus manos pasaron a estar de nuevo en sus mejillas y la sensación burbujeante que sentía en su vientre se glorificó con sumo vigor. Ella se apretujaba a su cuerpo y él sentía ya no poder controlarse más. Sus brazos aprisionándola ansiaban moverse, sus manos le picaban por tal ambición… pero… si ella… – Quiero estar contigo – su voz había salido raramente ronca, alterada por semejante momento que estaba a punto de vivir. Ginny lo observaba a los ojos con magnificencia, sus castañas más brillantes que nunca; le obsequió una más de sus sonrisas preciosas y, sin romper la conexión visual que parecía poseer alguna especie de poder en ambos, le quitó los anteojos redondeados – No veo bien sin ellos – formuló en un susurro.

- No te preocupes, me tendrás cerquita, muy cerquita – le guiñó un ojo con picardía y ahí Harry sintió algo que no podía describir con simples palabras. Aquello iba hacia algo más allá de lo normal. No tenía definición, no podía expresarse.

- ¿Estás tú… segura? – Moriría ahí mismo si ella se arrepentía al último minuto. Ginny dejó las gafas a un lado del sofá y asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Y acá… en…?

- Hoy. Aquí. En este momento – ella era intensa, viva; Y aquello a Harry le enamoraba totalmente. Sucumbió ante sus encantos y su forma de ser. Ante su cuerpo perfecto, su cabello rojo, sus ojos avispados. Era una diosa con un poder terrible sobre él.

Sus brazos aumentaron la presión, ávido por sentirla más cerca, y sus manos… quería moverlas, pero algo… no sabía… Ginny le miró el rostro y dejó escapar una risita aguda.

- Cariño – apoyó sus manos en su pecho. – Puedes tocar… donde gustes – se acercó a él, besando su mejilla antes de rozar sus labios contra su oreja. – Mirar, tocar… y besar… donde gustes. – se movió para observarlo y un jadeo se escapó de su boca. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, más rojo que nunca. Aquello había sido…

- Lo sien…

- ¡No! – Posó dos dedos en sus labios para callarlo. Él los rozó delicadamente con un beso. – No te disculpes por nada… Tú… – no evitó reír y observarlo con ternura. – Haz lo que gustes – lo abrazó – mirar, tocar, besar… – se apretó a él. Harry sintió como la sangre en su cuerpo iniciaba un recorrido tórrido e inquieto hacia… – y moverte como gustes – las caderas del moreno respondieron ante el permiso dado y un gemido se escuchó de ambos.

- Ginny… – movió sus manos temblorosas hacia su cara y apartó el pelo rojo que le estorbaba la visión de tan divino cuello. Vio como latía el pulso ahí, acelerado. Sonrió antes de posar sus labios en aquel lugar, sintiendo aquellas palpitaciones rítmicas darse a una velocidad inaudita. – Te quiero – susurró contra su piel, anhelando no solo el tacto físico. La pelirroja le tomó del cabello y, antes de perderse en un beso que los dejaría sin aliento, le repitió aquellas palabras, simples y bonitas. Palabras con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Y ahí la oportunidad, el momento. Soñaba con instantes fogosos desde que la conoció, mas la realidad superaba cualquier fantasía que su mente podría idear; la manera en la que lo acariciaba, lo besaba, el sabor de su piel, su aroma… como suspiraba ante sus besos y jadeaba ante sus movimientos. No tenía la menor idea de si lo hacía bien o lo hacía mal, no obstante, las respuestas de Ginny le dieron a entender que no iba por mal camino. Ella y él parecían estar sincronizados, yendo de una manera frenética y al mismo tiempo pausada cuando de un momento a otro la ropa comenzó a fastidiar. Su respiración se aceleró y, temeroso de sufrir un ataque por la emoción, dio un alto al baile que gozaban sus manos, abrazó a la joven contra su cuerpo y, después de un dócil beso, apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Necesitaba calmarse, pues no deseaba que aquella primera vez fuese a las apuradas. Quería todo al momento, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba disfrutar de ella, que todo se calara con tranquilidad en su memoria hasta la eternidad. Ginny pareció entender el mensaje sin él abrir la boca. Acariciando sus mejillas, le sonrió con la mirada. Dio un pequeño beso a su boca sin dejar de verse a los ojos y, cuando la respiración "logró" volver a su ritmo "normal", finalizó el trabajo que había dejado por la mitad; se despojó de su camisa para luego ayudarlo con la de él.

La respiración de Harry, que hacía un minuto había conseguido calmar, comenzó nuevamente a turbarse. Y aunque la atención de sus ojos había pasado a lo que guardaba el brassier de Ginny, su cabeza no le dejaba de martirizar con la inseguridad que sentía hacia su propio cuerpo. Su mente atajó un recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts, cuando por una apuesta tuvo que saltar al lago y un par de chicas de Slytherin lo vieron. El apodo de "cuerpo de pollo crudo" lo acompañó por meses.

- Harry… – había cerrado los ojos y dado un par de sacudidas a su cabeza. – Cariño, hey… – le palpó las mejillas. Abrió los ojos y la observó, no había atisbo de burla en sus preciosas iris, ni de arrepentimiento, ni nada negativo que le pudiese hacer sentir un adefesio. Todo lo contrario, su mirada mostraba un _no sabía qué_ especial que le hacía sentirse más seguro y querido que nunca. - ¿Todo bien? – asintió con la cabeza, abrazándola con posesividad.

- Eres hermosa – se separó un poco y bajó el rostro para detallar tan bella parte de su anatomía. Sentía la piel de su abdomen contra la suya, fresca y tersa. El dije metálico que decoraba su ombligo le causó un recio escalofrío que le hizo temblar. Nada de recuerdos pasados ni de vacilación ante sus pensamientos; estaba con Ginny, ella se estaba entregando sin dudas, lo estaba aceptando en su vida tal cual era ante todo, y aquello era lo que importaba.

Se dejó perder en aquel episodio, en aquellas sensaciones abrasadoras. Ella le tocaba con parsimonia, dejando tras el paso de sus dedos una marca ardiente que le ocasionaba cosquillas. Tenía todo su pecoso rostro sonrojado y acalorado; era una imagen para la gloria.

- Hermosa… – besó su boca, interrumpiendo una sonrisa que ella estaba por obsequiarle. Sus manos palpaban su espalda y chocaban con el broche de su corpiño, aquello era una tentación demasiado grande.

- ¡Aguarda! – vociferó de pronto, asustándolo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Un segundo, cariño – le dio un diminuto beso antes de levantarse de su regazo. Harry la observó con los ojos bien abiertos; su pequeña cintura, su plano vientre, su sexy ombligo, las pecas en su pecho… y su perfecta espalda, también llena de pintitas canela. Quería tenerla nuevamente en su regazo, apretujándola contra su cuerpo, besando su boca… sin respirar, la miró inclinarse hacia la mesita de la sala para coger algo de su bolsa, Harry notó que era su varita; la apuntó unos centímetros lejos de su vientre y murmuró unas palabras que Harry no logró escuchar en su totalidad. – Listo – guardó la varita en su bolso y giró hacia él. – Protección, tesoro – caminó hacia el sofá y le tendió la mano. Harry la tomó rápidamente y, antes de tirar de ella para sentarla en sus piernas, ella le había incitado a levantarse también.

Algo insípido nació en su pecho, molestándolo. Pensó en la seguridad que mostraba Ginny, en lo bien que lo acariciaba y besaba, en el hecho de saber que ella conocía el hechizo anticonceptivo… Era su primera vez, la primera vez de ambos juntos, pero no la primera vez de ella. Y aquello, por más que trató de ignorarlo, le ocasionó una espinita torturante. Las manos de Ginny se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta apoyarse en la base de su cuello y, cuando lo iba a besar, él no pudo contenerse y apartó el rostro hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – lo miró, preocupada.

Era una cuestión completamente injusta; ella había vivido mucho antes de conocerlo, había salido con chicos. No podía enojarse por tal cosa, no era justo. La miró a los ojos y ahí notó que eso no debía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Si bien no sería el primero en su vida, a partir de ahí sería el único en su presente, y, asegurándose con toda convicción, sería el único en su futuro.

- Lo siento – sonrió como disculpa, atrayéndola por la nuca y besándola con adoración. Ginny se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Un gemido audible emergió de ambos cuando sus caderas chocaron inevitablemente. Era el detonante.

- Esto… – deslizó un dedo índice por lo largo del borde de su pantalón. El mensaje era bastante explícito. – Vamos a deshacernos de esto – lo observó con diablura y Harry sintió la boca secársele por completo.

_Por Dios que es el momento…_

Se tomaron su tiempo, fueron con calma. Los dos habían echado a volar los zapatos hacia algún lado y los pantalones se vieron olvidados en el suelo. Y Harry pensó que nunca en su vida había visto tanta perfección junta, tanta finura y belleza. Estaba perdido en ella, en su cintura, en sus piernas, en su ombligo, en sus delicados senos, en sus pecas… las pupilas se le dilataron y sintió como sus manos comenzaban nuevamente a picarle. Quería tocarla. La atrajo con aprensión hacia él y, ciñéndola a su cuerpo con suma fuerza, enterró el rostro en su cabello suelto. Su aroma florar penetró en sus fosas nasales con intensidad y ahí la deseó más que en cualquier otro momento. Sentirla apretada a él, frotándose mutuamente en lugares íntimos… gimió contra la piel de su hombro cuando ella dejó un pequeño rastro húmedo desde su clavícula hasta su cuello… _era tan apasionada._

- Y esto… – el travieso dedo de Ginny haló el borde de sus bóxers, soltándolo al momento y haciéndolo sonar contra su piel – también hay que deshacernos de él.

Harry enrojeció como nunca antes… estaba exaltado y condenadamente excitado. Jamás se había expuesto ante una mujer y ahora, el estar desnudo ante la chica que lo traía loco era…

- ¡Wow! – Ginny se había separado unos centímetros y… – muchachote – le sonrió juguetonamente, y aquello a Harry le causó unas terribles ganas de reír, aliviado. Experimentó una sensación parecida a cuando ella le aclaró lo buen besador que era… su orgullo creció un poco más.

Las manos de Ginny se deslizaron desde su pecho hasta sus hombros y, presionando con suavidad, le instó a sentarse en el sofá. Era demasiado para él… tenerla ahí, de pie frente a sus ojos, sonrojada, encendida, con solo sus braguitas y ese pequeño corpiño. Su vientre sufrió de una urgente sacudida que le hicieron temblar como flan. Ella había llevado sus manos hacia su espalda y desatado el broche. Se aturdió, sus músculos se tensaron y sintió que el aire alrededor no era suficiente.

_Calmado_…

Ginny lo observaba con un singular brillo en sus ojos, no sonreía, mas su expresión era de total seguridad y deseo. Ansiaba aquello quizá no tanto como él, pero lo ansiaba. Adoró verla colorearse más, acentuando así las pecas de su cuerpo. Ella había dejado caer sus braguitas al suelo y él se dedicó a recorrer con la vista el surco de pintitas canela que nacía por encima de sus senos y se dispersaban hasta llegar a su vientre. Bajo su sexy ombligo se formaba un pequeño caminito de vellitos pelirrojos casi casi invisibles que descendían hasta…

- Ginny… – brillaba. La veía como una luz. Se había acercado a él y colocado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Era suave y extraordinaria. Alzó las manos y tomó sus mejillas ardientes, viéndola a los ojos, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. – No… – pidió en un susurro cuando la vio cerrar los ojos. – No los cierres. Sólo… mírame, por favor – ella le brindó la sonrisa más hermosa que debía tener en su repertorio y, rozando tenuemente sus labios, unió sus cuerpos con lentitud.

Quería observarla en todo momento, no obstante, para ambos fue imposible no cerrar los ojos por lo menos unos diez segundos. Gimieron sonoramente ante la conexión y Harry sintió como si todo lo vivido hubiese sido dado sólo para llegar a ese momento, llegar a ella. En otras palabras, se sentía completo, realizado. Era como juzgarse un ser truncado y perdido durante varios años y, de un minuto a otro, verse llegar por fin a casa, al sitio al que pertenecía.

La abrazó, necesitado de más contacto, y se perdió en las sensaciones apabullantes y placenteras que ocasionaba aquel acto. La tocaba con prisa y al mismo tiempo con reserva, sus cuerpos amoldados, con unos movimientos inicialmente torpes que, pasados los primeros minutos, fueron adquiriendo ritmo y sinfonía. Estaba en el cielo. La delicia que estaba viviendo era incomparable; la suavidad de Ginny, la humedad, la tibieza con la que su interior lo acogía… era demasiado. En su vientre percibió como si una bomba hubiese sido activada para pronto demoler lo que a su alrededor se encontraba. Se sintió estallar, deleitándose con el placer carnal antes desconocido. El cuerpo de Ginny se friccionaba contra el suyo con exigencia, gemía su nombre y ella lo besaba en la boca con voracidad. El tratar de hacer todo con lentitud fue inútil; necesitaba saciarse de su ser. Tomándola de la nuca, profundizo el errático beso, sintiéndola suspirar dentro de su boca. Su suave lengua lo recibía con gusto y sus dientes de vez en vez aprisionaban su labio inferior.

_Estás perdido…_

No quería acabar pronto, no lo quería y, además, quería que ella…

- Harry… – jadeó contra su oreja, y aquello fue la estrepitosa señal que se necesitaba para hacer estallar la bomba acoplada en su vientre. Quiso evitarlo, mas fue irrevocable. Se alivió dentro de ella con fuerza y Ginny, recibiéndolo con un gemido, se vio aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta llegar a fundirse junto con él. Su humedad lo cubrió en su totalidad y Harry exhaló una gran bocanada de aire seguido por un sonoro suspiro.

La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y, tratando de calmar sus alientos, le acarició la espalda pecosa, cubierta por el cabello pelirrojo que se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor. Ella descansó la mejilla en su hombro y, de apoco, empezaron a respirar con normalidad.

- Cariño… – percibió sus dedos deslizarse por su espalda también. Levantó el rostro y lo besó con tersura. Todo había sido asombroso, se sentía como un hombre nuevo, capaz de todo. Y ella…

- ¿Cómo…? – Suspiró – Lamento si…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Nada de disculpas… tú… – le acarició el cuello. – estuvo excelente. – le sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole todos sus perfectos dientes. No sabía si era completamente sincera para con ella misma, no obstante, para él había sido más que excelente. Si bien fue ella quien llevó la batuta en cada arremetida, había sido maravilloso.

- ¿No lo dices por…?

- No abras la boca si dirás puras estupideces – lo besó. – Estuviste muy bien – besó su mentón – ¿Acaso a ti no te gustó?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – vociferó de una manera que a ella le hizo reír. – Eres perfecta, Ginny. Y no te puedes imaginar siquiera cuanto deseaba esto – acunó su cintura con los brazos y besó un lado de su cuello. – Es… – un nuevo sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas - ¿Podemos repetirlo? – la chica liberó una sonora carcajada.

- Eres todo un caso muy particular – le acarició las orejas.

- Te quiero – comenzaba a pensar que aquellas palabras se quedaban muy cortas y pequeñas. Besó sus labios con suma dulzura y la apretó a él con delicadeza. Su cuerpo no se saciaba de su cercanía, y ahora dudaba en que algún momento aquello sucedería. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a su persona, en todos los aspectos.

- Vamos a la cama – rozó sus narices. – Quiero recostarme.

- ¿No quieres…? – sus pómulos se pintaron cual ají picante. Ella lanzó otra fuerte risotada.

- Vamos a relajarnos, cariño. Es temprano, aún tenemos toda la tarde – sonriendo cual niño con juguete nuevo, tomó a la pelirroja en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

Eran las tres de la tarde y, con las cortinas abiertas, el sol iluminaba toda la estancia. Al dejar a Ginny en la cama, pensó en cerrarlas, pues como en las películas, se imaginó a un pervertido espiando por su ventana en el edificio del frente. Giró con la intención de hacerlo, mas la pequeña mano de Ginny tiró de él hacia ella y terminó recostado plenamente sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde ibas? ¡No me digas que a recostarte en el sofá!

- No – rió ante la broma. – Iba a cerrar las cortinas.

- Déjalas así – lo besó seductoramente y Harry no dudó en obedecer ante su manera de atraerlo. Se acomodó a un lado y, enrollando sus brazos en su pequeña cintura, apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.

La detalló con suma precisión, estaba hermosa, con su flameante cabello despeinado y esparcido por la almohada y sus ojos hipnóticos reluciendo como dos gemas recién pulidas. Una de sus manos se deslizó con sutileza por su vientre, chocando sus dedos con el _piercing_ brillante y frío que decoraba su ombligo. Su pulgar jugueteó por unos minutos con él antes de fijar sus ojos en aquella zona. ¡Cómo le atrajo esa parte de su anatomía! Ese dije ahí se le hacía exageradamente atractivo, le fascinaba.

- Esto… – Ginny miró a sus dedos juguetear con su Piercing – me gusta mucho como se te ve – levantó la vista, sonriendo. – Es muy atractivo.

- Y sexy, ¿no crees? – rió tomándole del cabello, algo que Harry dedujo, le encantaba hacer.

- Demasiado – dio un mimo a su mentón con los labios. – Toda tú… eres perfecta.

- No soy perfecta, Harry – acotó aún ocupada en su cabello.

- Claro que sí.

- Por supuesto que no. agradece a Merlín que has tenido la buena suerte de no alterarme con algo, tengo un genio apestoso, según mis hermanos. Y lo acepto, eso me ha traído problemas. Además, soy terca y orgullosa, eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Y… mi cuerpo…

- ¡Es perfecto!

- No… en realidad… tengo un seno más pequeño que otro – Harry se carcajeó con fuerza, sin evitarlo.

- ¡Por favor, Ginny!

- ¡Es verdad!

- Si son… - se separó un poco y los observó con atención, los veía perfectos; redonditos, pequeños, sonrosados, ambos idénticos. – Son hermosos, Ginny – de un momento a otro la boca comenzó a secársele.

- El derecho es más pequeño que el izquierdo.

- No digas tonterías – sus ojos no se despegaban de sus pechos; eran admirables. – son perfectos.

- Lo dices porque te gusto.

- Me encantas. Y lo digo porque es la verdad, cualquier hombre que los viese diría exactamente lo mismo que yo.

- Humju… quizá deba mostrarle mis senos a alguien más objetivo e imparcial. Es…

- ¡Ni si te ocurra pensar tal cosa! – ella rió con ganas.

- Eres adorable – lo besó. - ¿Puedo decirte algo? – asintió con la cabeza conforme la apretaba contra su pecho. – Antes de este día, de este momento, solo había estado con un hombre en mi vida – una extraña luz opaca se proyectó en sus ojos por apenas un segundo – y, después de esto, me arrepiento mucho no haberte esperado – arrugó la nariz inconscientemente y Harry la vio encantadora.

Sus palabras le ocasionaron una algarada chispeante en el centro del pecho. Algo agradable, pues ella lo añoraba como el primero. No obstante, la espinita torturante había regresado, calándole el corazón al saber que en su primera vez aquel idiota totalmente desconocido para él no la había tratado como se merecía. ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Qué imbécil! Si lo hubiese tenido al frente un par de maldiciones saldrían disparadas de su propia varita antes de metérsela en donde el sol no llegaba a calentarlo y, después de aquello, le agradecería, sí. Pensando de una manera más egoísta, si ese tarado no se hubiese comportado como un cerdo, Ginny quizá aún estaría con él, y así Harry Potter no se encontraría ceñido a ella, completamente desnudos después de tan espléndido instante.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el dedo índice de Ginny deslizarse desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz. Lo despertaba de su ensoñación.

- ¿Todo bien? – le sonrió con pomposidad y él, riendo feliz, le respondió con uno de esos besos que privaban la respiración. Sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho y en él nació la urgente necesidad de…

- ¿Aún está en pie el permiso de...? – vio sus pechos, enrojecido, y volvió la vista hacia la carita pecosa que le miraba con diversión. - ¿Puedo mirar, tocar, y besar… donde guste? – la pregunta le salió en un susurro áspero y profundo. Podía permitirse ser menos inhibido, ser más atrevido. Ella le sonrió como respuesta y, con mariposas bailando la macarena en su pecho, estómago y vientre, llevó su mano hacia el seno que, según Ginny, era el más pequeño (tontería). Sentir aquella parte de su cuerpo bajo su palma era indescriptible. Pensó que para ella era más o menos igual; la miró cerrar los ojos y dibujar una tenue sonrisa sobre sus labios rosados antes de permitirse un pequeño suspiro. Sonrió, feliz, orgulloso de saberse el provocador de tan encantadoras y seductoras respuestas. Su pulgar retozó con el pezón rosadito que, ante el contacto, se erizó instantemente. La sensación abrasiva y candente que nació en su cuerpo rebasó toda barrera que podía imponérsele.

La deseaba, la necesitaba, la quería, la _amaba_.

- Ginny… – ella abrió los ojos apenas pronunció su nombre. Las pupilas de ambos centelleaban magníficamente. – ¿Puedo…? – la joven palpó su boca finamente, la punta de su lengua ardió al tocar su labio inferior.

- Lo que quieras, cariño –lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con efusión. – Has lo que gustes… déjate llevar – murmuró en su oído realizando pausas que a él lo aturdieron de modo irrevocable. – Y no te preocupes, si… – rió sobre la piel de su mejilla – si sientes ponerte eufórico, tranquilo… – besó el lóbulo de su oreja. – Vuélvete loco – susurró. ¡Era tan picarona!

- Ya me tienes así… completamente loco – jadeó cuando sus blancas piernas envolvieron su cadera.

- ¿De verdad?

- Totalmente.

- Demuéstramelo – ahí las palabras empezaron a sobrar.

Y así la tarde transcurrió de la forma más asombrosa que Harry Potter pudiese imaginar. Todo tan mágico y tan único. El sentimiento de plenitud que experimentaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo era inigualable; instantes que no cambiaría por nadita del mundo. Aquello le pertenecería para siempre… estaba tan feliz…

El reloj de la mesita junto a su cama indicó las siete de la noche. Ginny dormitaba abrazada a su torso, su calmada respiración le hacía cosquillas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz perezosa. Frotó su mejilla contra la piel de su pecho y bostezó.

- Las siete de la noche.

- Debo volver a casa – posó una mano sobre su abdomen y se incorporó levemente. Harry pronosticó el frío que sentiría esa noche al acostarse a dormir en esa cama.

- Si fuese por mí… – la miró profundamente, ella le respondió igual.

- Créeme que por mi parte, me quedaría aquí contigo – dio un casto beso antes de levantarse – Pero no me he reportado en todo el día y, si no llego a casa… - le arrebató la sábana para cubrirse, dejándolo expuesto – bueno… mis hermanos saben que estoy contigo. Si llegan a pensar…

- ¡Tienes que volver a casa! – ella rió.

- Quita ese miedo, cariño – le guiñó un ojo. – Ya estamos bastante grandecitos – le tendió la mano. Harry se la tomó y, de un jalón, la volvió a tener sobre su cuerpo.

- Entonces puedes quedarte aquí conmigo – apartó el cabello de su espalda para deslizar parsimoniosamente sus dedos sobre su piel.

- Buena sugerencia, Potter – lo besó. – Pero mañana tengo práctica. Y algo me dice que, si me quedo aquí, tú no me dejarás descansar lo necesario – él enrojeció por milésima vez. Ella rió bajito para darle luego un beso en la punta de la nariz. – Me apetece una ducha, ¿me podrías prestar tu baño?

- Sólo si voy contigo.

- Es tu casa – su mano se deslizó sin vergüenza entre sus cuerpos. Él jadeó, encendido.

- Un día me harás perder la cabeza.

- Creí que ya lo habías hecho.

- La verdad es que sí – la besó erráticamente. – Bien, ¿nos bañamos juntos? – la tomó en brazos al estar de pie, ansioso por la excelente hora del baño que estaba por vivir. Allí Ambos descubrirían que también se podía transpirar con intensidad aún estando bajo incontable cantidad de agua.

- Eres increíble – confesó ella en un murmullo, suavecito. Lo abrazaba en su totalidad bajo la regadera, sus piernas en su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él besaba con extrema ternura y devoción sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz, su frente… – No tienes idea, ¿verdad? De lo increíble que eres… – hundió el rostro en su cuello y él enterró la nariz en su cabello.

Ciertamente, no tenía idea de si era o no una persona "increíble", siempre se consideró uno más del montoncito feo que vagaba por el mundo; nada especial, todo lo contrario. Pero estaba con ella. Estaba con una mujer hermosa que se entregaba a él con todo, y lo aceptaba, lo quería… tenía que saberlo ahora, nunca fue para estar solo. Estaba esperando por ella. Y el que fuese tan magnífica e ideal le informaban solo una cosa, él tenía algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, algo único.

- Te quiero… – expresó contra su pelo rojo, totalmente empapado y con aroma a champú. – Y más, Ginny – ella alzó el rostro, observándolo con fijeza. La detalló, abría los labios para decir algo.

- Harry…

- ¡Ahijado!

- ¡Por Dios!

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la grave voz masculina que había irrumpido en la habitación.

- Es tu padrino, ¿no?

- Siempre tan inoportuno. No avisó que volvería esta semana – arrugó la cara y Ginny rió bajito.

- Harry, ¿estás ahí? – tocó la puerta del baño. – he regresado y visto en la sala ropa de mujer… ahijado, no me digas, por favor, que decidiste probar suerte yéndote al… otro… lado…

El moreno enrojeció, colérico ante la suposición de Sirius. ¿Acaso no podía pensar que por fin una mujer había…?

- La ropa es mía, Sirius – habló Ginny en voz alta. Harry la observó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?

- Sirius, estamos ocupados ahora. ¿Podrías irte y volver más tarde? – la sonrisa que había adoptado se volvió más ancha al imaginar el rostro de su padrino. Ni se preocupó siquiera si el hombre sufría o no un patatús de la sorpresa.

Agudizaron el odio a ver si Sirius agregaba algo más. Nada. Después de unos minutos, escucharon sus pasos abandonar la habitación.

- No se irá – le dijo a ella. – Esperará en la sala a que salgamos a ver si existes – la pelirroja rió. – Se irá de culo al verte, preciosa y real.

- Tonto – enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca. – me avergüenza un poco que me conozca justo ahora, cuando nosotros… – coloreó sus mejillas de un rojito claro. – ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

- Te adorará cuando te conozca.

- ¿Nunca le hablaste de mí en las cartas?

- Desde que salgo contigo no le escribí ninguna – ella lo cuestionó con la mirada. – se me olvidada. Estaba pendiente de… bueno, solo de ti. Y a decir verdad, cuando él se encuentra lejos somos poco comunicativos.

- Mal, Potter.

- No tanto. Así cuando nos vemos tenemos mucho de qué hablar – la apretó a él. – Ahora… – besó su barbilla – a continuar con nuestro baño.

- Hey… – él la miró – Te quiero.

Y no dijeron nada más.

La suposición de que Sirius amaría a Ginevra al conocerla fue totalmente cierta. Tanto por ella como por Harry. Le enorgullecía verlo con una novia tan guapa y, le constaba, apasionada.

- La combinación, perfecta, ahijado – le había dicho, alegre y con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Allí estaban, conversando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en las afueras de la madriguera mientras él ayudaba a Ronald a montar la parrilla para una barbacoa. Hermione se acercó a llevarles limonada y a cerciorarse de que estaban haciendo las cosas bien.

- La temperatura es muy alta, Ron – indicó.

- El carbón está apenas calentándose, Hermione. – Y venían discusiones absurdas que, sabía Harry porque le dijo Ginny, las creaban sólo para contentarse mutuamente de una manera que le costaba imaginarse… pensar en Hermione de esa forma le era imposible.

Sacudió las manos con sus pantalones antes de tomar camino hacia Sirius y Ginny, mas los gemelos le cortaron el paso y, sin él verlo venir, lanzaron sobre su cabeza una burbuja de pequeño tamaño que, al explotarle encima, le llenó los oídos de un agudo pitido que ponía todos los pelos de punta. Se vio las manos y los brazos, toda su piel estaba cubierta de púas filosas, como las de un puerco espín.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Te faltaba tu bromita desde que te conocimos, Harry.

- Te la debíamos.

- Debiste estarla esperando, ¿no?

- ¿Qué es…?

- Es algo nuevo – sonrió George.

- Lo probamos apenas ayer. Esperamos Hermione no halle a Crockshanks hasta que se le pase el efecto.

- ¿No saben cuánto dura esto? – preguntó cuando notó como las púas empezaban a formársele en la cara.

- No estamos seguros – aclaró Fred.

- Creemos que unas dos… o quizá tres semanas.

- ¡Por favor!

- Relájate, es una manera de, bueno… - empezó Fred.

- Hacer que mantengas las manos lejos de nuestra hermana por un tiempo – completó George.

- ¡Son unos idiotas! – fue una vociferación que le salió del alma. Los pelirrojos lo observaron, arqueando ambas cejas, y él sólo atinó a tragar con fuerza.

Las dos personas bajo el árbol reían ante el espectáculo. Era divertido ver el corre, corre y corre que jugaban los gemelos y Harry. Era un juego que siguió incluso cuando la señora Weasley y Hermione exigían que se detuviese.

- Mira tú, no podré bailar con él en la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Bill.

- Te salvas de una, querida.

- Te sorprendería lo mucho que ha mejorado en cuanto al baile.

- Da igual, tendrás el placer de bailar conmigo – rió – y no podrá refutar, porque su prioridad es que tú la pases bien – la miró. – Le importas demasiado. Nunca había visto en él tanto interés por una persona. ¿Haces idea de lo que tienes, verdad? Eres una chica lista.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa serena y la mirada bien despierta. Sabía lo que tenía. El haber sufrido de una decepción que la mantuvo, de cierta forma, deprimida por varios meses, le había enseñado a reconocer lo que valía la pena. Harry era diferente. No tardó en saberlo, mas sí -un poco- en darse cuenta de que era lo que justamente necesitaba y envidiaba, alguien diferente y que, además, estuviese indudable y rematadamente Loco por ella.

_**Finnite...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notaa:** Qué emoción acabar un fic. Casi tanto como iniciarlo, pero con una sensación que te hace saber que vas a extrañarlo mucho.

Copiando y pegando las palabras que le dije a mi miga Bita; este es un fic sin rollos, sin complicaciones y sin nada de drama. Así quería hacer el final, como si fuese un capítulo más pero al mismo tiempo dando a entender que hasta ahí llegó. Harry y Ginny juntos, siguiendo sus vidas en compañía de sus amigo, Finnite. Lo inicié y seguí contando todo desde el punto de vista de Harry (obviando las pequeñas partes del primer cap, donde se ve el punto de vista de Hermione), por lo que así quería terminarlo, sin irme a contar el POV de Ginny ni de ningún otro personaje. Quise hacerlo como en el libro, todo desde la perspectiva del niño (no sé por qué le llamó así últimamente) pero dando a entender lo que sienten los otros personajes. Difícil siendo una inexperta y quizá no hice bien el trabajo, por lo que esa mísera parte del final agregué un levísimo pensamiento de Ginny. Tal vez decepcione a varias que querían la perspectiva de la pelirroja, pero no quería desentonar la historia (re maniática la niña, ¿ven?) jajaja. Igual, algo es algo. El fic no es la gran cosota, pero espero haberlos entretenido al menos un poquito.

Yo en lo personal lo quiero muchísimo. He disfrutado escribiendo a este Harry, simplón a la vista, pero más dulce que el almíbar ¿a que sí? jajaja. Me ha hecho bien. Con este Harry siento cierta afinidad. Cuando me dan esos ataques de soledad que, sé, a muchos nos pasa, tiendo a menospreciarme mucho, a sentirme como una Fea más del montoncito que vaga por el mundo, tal como él! Episodios de a momento, pero afectan igual cuando están presentes. Pero hay que verse lo bueno y saber que todos tenemos algo excelente que nos hace únicos y especiales. Aún no hallo ni reconozco lo mío, mas por ahí ha de estar, creo! jajaja.

Y buuenoo, espero me suceda lo mismo que lo aquí escrito! Conseguirme a alguien que me diga lo increíble que soy (?) y que además esté buenísimo! jajajajaja. No crean, escribir los anhelos les da poder y se vuelven tan necesitados que terminan volviéndose realidad. (Es una creencia y pensamiento personal)

¡Gracias miles por leerme, por el aguante y por la fidelidad! Son unos soles.

Cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, pueden soltarlo con toda la confianza del mundo! Tienen en mi a una amiga que ansía sus opiniones y responde a todas. Por ahora permaneceré con Entre los Vivos, la próxima nueva historia vendrá para el 2013. Para contacto (es mentira que doy información sobre mis proyectos, jaja. No son tan grandes como para comentar algo) **Twitter**: (arroba) personag_yanii / **Facebook**: Yaniita Potter (Personaggio)

Gracias nuevamente, amores. Les mando un abrazo fortísimo y... bueno, hasta pronto, ¿no?

**Yani.! **


End file.
